O amor mora ao lado
by Liryn
Summary: Sasuke era o melhor amigo de Hinata e um segundo pai para seus filhos. Hinata sonhava ser conquistada com jantares à luz de velas, não com noitadas barulhentas com as crianças, Por isso, não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Por que cada vez que Sasuke se aproximava, desejava desesperadamente sentir os lábios dele sobre os seus, as mãos fortes acariciando seu corpo?
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO NÂO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! I**

Com o rosto banhado de suor, Hinata Hyuuga seguia pelo último quarteirão do percurso de sua corrida matinal. Era um belo dia de verão, radiante e já quente o bastante para justificar um mergulho na piscina da casa vizinha à sua. Mas não haveria tempo para nadar naquela manhã, nem para tomar a xícara de café que Sasuke Uchiha, o vizinho viúvo, automaticamente começaria a preparar se a ouvisse ultrapassar o portão instalado na cerca que separava seus quintais.

Não fosse o barulho provocado pelo avião que cruzara o céu pouco antes, ela nem teria despertado a tempo de correr naquele início de quinta-feira. Mas, mesmo sabendo que deveria estar satisfeita por ter sido despertada, permanecera com a estranha sensação de que fora arrancada do sono por um pesadelo.

Chegando diante do gramado de sua casa, respirou fundo e começou a fazer flexões com os joelhos. Só então notou um carro estacionado na entrada da sua garagem. Era um modelo importado, de luxo, novinho em folha! Mais impressionante ainda era o homem que saía do veículo naquele instante. Parecia um ator de cinema! Pelo menos aos olhos de uma divorciada de trinta e quatro anos, que começava a perceber que já estivera sozinha tempo demais.

O homem devia ter menos de quarenta anos, era alto, moreno e usava um impecável terno listrado de fundo preto que lhe realçava a silhueta elegante. Seus movimentos ágeis e a pele bronzeada indicavam que devia passar as horas de folga praticando esportes ao ar livre.

Hinata lamentou que o desconhecido não houvesse aparecido uma hora mais tarde. Então, já estaria pronta para ir à imobiliária onde trabalhava, estreando o belo vestido de linho azul, comprado na semana anterior. Era constrangedor se apresentar a um homem daqueles vestida com um agasalho empapuçado. Se bem que o traje rosa e púrpura que estava usando contrastava de maneira vistosa e agradável com seus cabelos escuros, olhos claros e pele clara.

Mas o estranho nem sequer a notou, embora estivessem a poucos metros de distância um do outro. Caminhando até a cerca de estacas que separava a propriedade dela da de Sasuke Uchiha, manteve o olhar fixo no gato siamês do vizinho que, de modo imperativo, exigia a sua atenção. Depois de pegar o animal no colo, acariciou-lhe as orelhas e o pescoço, fazendo-o ronronar e esticar as patas de prazer.

Só então percebeu a presença de Hinata. Sem disfarçar o deleite que sentia ao vê-la, sorriu e cumprimentou:

— Bom dia! — Em seguida, passou a examiná-la dos pés à cabeça.

Hinata perdeu a fala. Viu-se instantaneamente hipnotizada pelos olhos azuis e brilhantes do estranho que a observava com óbvio interesse. Não estava acostumada a ser alvo de olhares masculinos como aquele. Desde que se divorciara, o acontecimento máximo de sua semana rotineira consistia em um jantar no Pizza Palace na companhia do vizinho Sasuke e de cinco crianças: duas dele e três dela. Mas até esse evento tornara-se raro no último verão, pois os pequenos Uchiha, Sarada e Obito, passavam as férias com a avó, e os filhos dela, Himawari, Hanabi e Boruto , na companhia do pai. Mesmo assim, o afastamento de Sasuke era inexplicável.

— O nome... dele... é... Capitão... — gaguejou, apontando para o gato. — Ele gosta de atenção, mas pode ser um pouco... agressivo, às vezes. Nessas ocasiões, costuma morder os dedos da gente.

— Sei disso — declarou o estranho, sempre acariciando a orelha do gato. — Capitão e eu já nos conhecemos. Brigamos um pouco da primeira vez e, se não me engano, levei uma bela mordida! — Ele enfatizou a narrativa com um sorriso quase infantil, que revelou covinhas próximas às extremidades da boca sensual. — O gato da minha filha também morde... — contou. — Ele é parecido com o Capitão: quando está de bom humor, exige atenção, mas quando quer ficar sozinho e você insiste em brincar... — Parando de sorrir, ele comentou: — Pensando bem, minha filha se parece muito com o gato dela...

Hinata não sabia o que dizer. De repente, o homem pareceu ficar triste, deprimido até. Fosse Sasuke o autor daquelas palavras amarguradas, ela faria um gracejo, certa de que com isso ele recuperaria o bom humor. Em se tratando daquele estranho, achou melhor não se arriscar, pois poderia ofendê-lo.

— Está... procurando alguém? — perguntou com simpatia.

Após um instante de hesitação, o homem respondeu:

— Vim buscar Sasuke. O carro dele não está funcionando. Como estava adiantado, resolvi conversar um pouco com o Capitão. — Então, ele sorriu e fitou Hinata com evidente interesse:

— E com qualquer pessoa que aparecesse...

Ela retribuiu o sorriso, convencida de que interpretara erroneamente o comentário que o desconhecido fizera pouco antes. Por azar, bem na hora em que ia se apresentar, ambos tiveram a atenção captada por um carro grande e velho que, depois de dobrar a esquina bruscamente, estacionou na entrada da garagem de Sasuke. Moegi, a estudante que o vizinho costumava chamar para cuidar de seus filhos, saiu às pressas do veículo e correu para a casa.

— Me desculpe, sr. Uchiha! — foi a primeira coisa que a jovem disse ao ver a porta se abrir e revelar um homem alto, moreno e bem vestido. — Sei que me pediu para estar aqui às seis, mas... — Moegi continuou a se desculpar lá dentro.

Mas Hinata não precisaria entrar para saber como estava o cenário na casa dos Uchiha. Ela a conhecia tão bem como a sua, desde os adesivos coloridos em forma de coração que Sarada, de dez anos de idade, colara no sofá sete anos atrás, até a toalha velha que tapava o buraco aberto no teto da sala por uma tempestade ocorrida no último Natal. Obito, de oito anos, devia estar ainda de pijama, esfregando os olhos e reclamando da cor do creme dental daquela semana. Não era difícil imaginar por que Sasuke custava tanto a sair para o trabalho todas as manhãs.

Ainda querendo travar conhecimento com o estranho, ela comentou:

— Sasuke deve sair a qualquer momento, senhor...

— Inuzuka. Kiba Inuzuka. — Ele olhou para os três números de ferro batido pregados na fachada da casa de Hinata e depois para os da casa de Sasuke. — Fazia tempo que eu não vinha aqui — explicou, ao perceber que estacionara na entrada da garagem errada. — Já tinha me esquecido de como essas duas casas eram parecidas.

As casas de Hinata e de Sasuke eram parecidas realmente, embora há algum tempo o jardim dos Uchiha fosse a piada da vizinhança. Sasuke costumava recomendar aos amigos que, caso resolvessem visitá-lo, procurassem pela única casa do quarteirão em que ninguém parecia morar. Mas o novo gramado melhorara muito a apresentação da casa de número 347 da alameda das Amoreiras, bem como os canteiros de rosas e os brincos-de-princesa pendentes sob o beiral do telhado.

Hinata precisava cumprimentar Sasuke pelo esforço; afinal, se ela não cumprimentasse, quem o faria?

Os Hyuuga e os Uchiha sempre haviam sido muito unidos. Naruto, o ex-marido de Hinata, já fora o melhor amigo de Sasuke, e Sakura, a esposa de Sasuke, fora como uma irmã para Hinata. Assim, quando Sasuke enviuvara, ela e Naruto o apoiaram em tudo o que foi possível: Hinata, que naquela época era dona de casa em tempo integral, oferecera-se para tomar conta dos filhos dele, passando a criá-los junto com os seus.

No ano anterior, após o divórcio de Hinata e Naruto, o apoio de Sasuke fora fundamental na recuperação emocional da vizinha, que não se conformava com o fato de ter sido trocada por uma mulher mais jovem. A amizade entre os dois se tornara ainda mais forte desde então.

Nesse momento, Kiba Inuzuka voltou a falar:

— Espero que não tenha ficado aborrecida, senhora...

— Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga. Sou vizinha do Sasuke.

— Você é Hinata? — ele exclamou, sorrindo de forma radiante. — Que prazer ouvir isso!

Surpresa e curiosa, ela indagou:

— Por quê?

— Porque faz meses que Sasuke está tentando me apresentar a você! Pensei que você talvez não fosse do meu tipo, mas... — Ele voltou a apreciar Hinata com o olhar e completou: — Agora vejo que o subestimei.

Hinata sorriu largamente, sentindo-se tranqüilizada e esperançosa. Afinal, Sasuke jamais teria pensado em apresentá-la a um homem que não fosse confiável ou não estivesse disponível! Será que aquele bonitão estava mesmo interessado nela? Mal podia acreditar, pois, desde que Naruto a abandonara para se casar com uma jovem de vinte e dois anos, ficara com complexo de idade, sentindo-se uma velha, apesar de Sasuke insistir em dizer-lhe que, na verdade, ela estava ficando _melhor_. Para provar isso, ele até prometera dar uma estrondosa festa de aniversário quando ela completasse trinta e cinco anos, em outubro.

Não havia dúvida de que Hinata apreciava a lealdade do vizinho para com sua aparência, mas... não havia comparação entre a admiração do amigo e a de um homem como aquele que estava diante dela.

A verdade era que Sasuke a acharia bonita até vestida com um papel de embrulho, o que era confortador, mas não excitante. Àquela altura de sua vida, com o abandono de Naruto ainda tão fresco na memória, a adulação era muito importante para seu orgulho feminino.

— As pessoas costumam fazer isso — replicou ela, tentando disfarçar o entusiasmo. — Aparentemente, ele continua a ser o mesmo velho Sasuke, mas por trás...

— Estou bem atrás de você; portanto, cuidado com o que diz! — advertiu Sasuke, que acabara de cruzar o gramado e se juntara a eles.

Hinata estranhou o tom de voz do amigo, que normalmente era mais caloroso. Sem dar importância ao fato, voltou-se para encará-lo e levou um susto: a aparência dele também já não tinha nada a ver com a do Sasuke que ela conhecia!

O novo Sasuke Uchiha trajava um belo terno de _tweed_ preto, que lhe realçava os brilhantes olhos negros. Além disso, todas as peças do vestuário combinavam, o que era surpreendente no caso dele! Ele também deixara a barba crescer e eliminara a pequena pança adquirida no último ano.

Hinata vira Sasuke poucas vezes desde junho, sempre à distância, e realmente notara algumas mudanças em sua aparência, sem pensar muito no assunto, entretanto. Sendo assim, naquele momento, vendo-o tão diferente, ficara chocada.

— Hinata! — Sasuke chamou, preocupado com o semblante da amiga, que lhe admirava o corte de cabelo perfeito. — Está se sentindo bem?

Hinata ficou embaraçada. Sabia que devia estar satisfeita com a mudança para melhor que se operara em Sasuke, mas, por alguma razão, sentia-se pouco à vontade. Era como se ele tivesse se transformado num estranho.

— É que... você ficou tão diferente nos últimos dias. Está muito elegante. E eu nem ajudei! — justificou ela.

Tardiamente, Hinata percebeu que fizera um comentário ambíguo. Viu Sasuke dar um sorriso amarelo, numa tentativa de disfarçar o embaraço. Se Kiba não estivesse presente, ela repararia a gafe dando um abraço no amigo.

— Temos de ir agora, Hinata — informou Sasuke, em tom complacente, como que a perdoando pelo comentário. — Até amanhã.

— Amanhã?! — ela exclamou. Só então, ela se recordou de ter recebido um telefonema de Sasuke no início da semana convidando-a para jantar fora na sexta-feira. Ele até inventara uma piada sobre ter feito reservas e ela concluíra tratar-se de uma brincadeira, pois estava certa de que o amigo a levaria ao Pizza Palace.

Não havia muitas opções em Coltersville: um restaurante de beira de estrada, onde caminhoneiros costumavam parar, dois restaurantes _self-service_ e uma lanchonete freqüentada por adolescentes. O município vizinho, Morgantown, a meia hora de carro dali, por ser a sede do condado, dispunha de estabelecimentos mais requintados, mas Sasuke nunca se mostrava disposto a voltar lá só para jantar, visto que passava o dia todo trabalhando naquela cidade.

— Claro, Sasuke! — emendou, esperando que a resposta simples satisfizesse o amigo, pois maiores detalhes poderiam dar a Kiba uma impressão errada do relacionamento entre eles.

Havia algo intrigante no homem que Sasuke escolhera para ela; algo que ia além de sua beleza impressionante. Era o sorriso, Hinata pensou, ou talvez a maneira como acariciava Capitão. Qualquer homem que gostasse de gatos e crianças não podia ser mau.

— Foi um prazer conversar com você, Hinata — Kiba declarou, sempre sorrindo. — Mas agora precisamos mesmo ir à refinaria. Houve uma explosão lá e...

— Uma explosão?! — Hinata empalideceu. — Está falando da nossa refinaria?

Ela fizera uma pergunta sem sentido. Red Rock era a única refinaria num raio de quase cem quilômetros a partir de Coltersville. Localizada a menos de três quarteirões daquele onde ela e Sasuke moravam, o estabelecimento ficava junto da escola em que a maioria das crianças do bairro estudavam, do jardim-de-infância à última série do primeiro grau. Desde que ela passara a viver naquela cidade, haviam acontecido poucos acidentes em Red Rock e todos sem gravidade, mas ouvira contar de uma terrível explosão ocorrida na década de cinqüenta.

— Sasuke?!— Hinata chamou, enquanto o amigo entrava no carro de Kiba. Aflita, lembrou: — As aulas começam daqui a duas semanas! Há perigo para as crianças?

Ele fitou-a nos olhos por um momento. Em seguida, saiu do carro, foi até ela e tocou-a no rosto com as costas da mão.

Hinata fechou os olhos, surpresa e comovida com o gesto inesperado de ternura. Mas a resposta cautelosa, vinda de Sasuke, só podia significar uma coisa: o perigo era ainda maior do que ela imaginara a princípio.

— Vou cuidar disso, Hinata. Você sabe que eu jamais deixaria algo de mau acontecer a nossas crianças. — E, em tom firme, completou: — Eu jamais deixaria algo de mau acontecer a você.

Hinata aquiesceu, tentando se tranqüilizar com a determinação de Sasuke. Ele era muito bom em seu trabalho e totalmente confiável no que se referia às promessas que fazia. Mas parecia tão... diferente naquela manhã! Estava com boa aparência, mas se expressava de forma bem diversa da habitual.

Sorriu para ele e viu-o voltar para dentro do carro. Então, olhou para Kiba, cujo semblante indicava uma mistura de admiração por ela e preocupação com a explosão.

— Talvez nós... voltemos a nos encontrar — ele sugeriu a título de despedida.

Hinata imaginou que o comentário podia significar alguma coisa... ou nada! A que se devia sua estranha reação ao conhecer Kiba Inuzuka?, se perguntou. Significaria que já estava pronta para novos relacionamentos, ou que havia algo de realmente especial entre eles?

— Espero que sim! — declarou, em tom mais entusiasmado do que pretendera.

Kiba deu um largo sorriso, parecendo ficar lisonjeado por aquela confissão. Depois de cumprimentá-la com um gesto de cabeça, sentou-se ao volante do seu carro de luxo.

Hinata observou o automóvel se afastar e retribuiu aos acenos dos dois homens.

 **Adaptação da história "O amor mora ao lado" de Suzanne Ellison.**

 **Um romance diferente, com um mocinho apaixonado e disposto a conquistar sua amada! Hahha**

 **Quero chamar atenção pra uma outra adaptação, é GaaraxHinata, não ficaria boa com outro como par romantico!**

 **Estranho sedutor!**

 **Gaara descobriu que a noite de paixão que tivera acarretara duas consequências. Sem se anunciar, ele apareceu à porta de Hinata... para levar seus filhos gêmeos à Grécia! Chocada por ainda se sentir atraída por ele, ela temia perder seus bebês. Desde que se tornara mãe, batalhara para criá-los sozinha. Mas talvez houvesse uma solução...**


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO NÂO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! II**

Vista de longe, a Refinaria de Red Rock era um labirinto interminável de torres, reservatórios, cercas, escadas, canos e válvulas. Cinzas, verdes e brancos enferrujados misturavam-se numa paisagem sinistra, semelhante à lunar, a qual nunca parecera tão ameaçadora a Sasuke Uchiha.

Ele sempre se preocupara muito com os problemas do meio ambiente do mundo inteiro, mas aquele caso era diferente. Daquela vez, sua família estava em perigo... seus filhos e, para todos os efeitos, _sua mulher_.

Não havia por que continuar mentindo para si mesmo ou fingindo diante de Hinata. Estava apaixonado por ela!

Hinata Hyuuga. No início, ela era apenas uma boa vizinha; depois, a amiga de todas as horas; então, se tornou a mãe substituta de seus filhos. Fazia doze meses que Naruto a abandonara por uma mulher mais jovem e ele a ajudara a superar o trauma do divórcio. E fora nesse tempo, pouco a pouco, que ela se tornara a razão de ser de sua existência.

Nos últimos meses, vinha fazendo sutis esforços no sentido de despertar em Hinata um novo sentimento por ele, sem sucesso. Aos olhos dela, continuava a ser o velho e bom Sasuke, o melhor amigo do mundo. Resolvera, então, tomar providências drásticas.

Com grande sacrifício, mantivera-se afastado de Hinata durante todo o verão. Sabia que, antes de pedi-la em casamento, precisava acabar com os velhos hábitos de seu relacionamento para que ela o visse sob nova luz... e também sentisse a sua falta. De qualquer forma, era-lhe impossível continuar a fingir que estava satisfeito com aquele "quase-casamento".

— Você nunca disse que Hinata era _assim_! — ralhou Kiba, dirigindo o carro luxuoso pela ladeira de cascalho que levava à entrada da refinaria. — Quando você disse que estava tentando arranjar um encontro para sua vizinha, achei que ela devia estar tendo dificuldades para atrair homens por si só.

— Hinata nunca tem dificuldades para fazer nada — replicou Sasuke. — Ela é a mulher mais capaz que conheço.

"E seu coração é tão belo quanto seu rosto", quase acrescentou. Mas não havia por que fazer confidências a Kiba Inuzuka. Conhecia as táticas que o colega utilizava para conquistar mulheres, e essa era uma das razões pelas quais a amizade entre ambos esfriara nos últimos meses. Eles haviam se tornado amigos em fevereiro daquele mesmo ano, época em que Kiba assumira o cargo de inspetor de Prevenção contra Incêndio do município. Sua função era fiscalizar todas as substâncias e equipamentos inflamáveis localizados sobre a superfície da terra. Sasuke, por sua vez, atuava na área de Segurança do Meio Ambiente, fiscalizando todos os procedimentos de remoção de resíduos perigosos. Os dois juntos, após realizarem rigorosas inspeções periódicas, emitiam autorizações para Red Rock continuar a funcionar.

A fim de mudar de assunto, Sasuke falou:

— Pelo que ouvi dizer, este pode ser o pior acidente ocorrido em Coltersville nos últimos trinta anos.

— Duvido... — discordou o colega, em tom de desdém. — Os primeiros relatórios sempre são alarmantes.

Sasuke preferiu abster-se de comentários. A explosão podia ter ferido ou matado pessoas, e Kiba achava que ele estava se deixando levar pelas emoções! Era difícil lembrar o que o levara a pensar, alguma vez, que o colega era totalmente confiável.

O fato de Hinata ter dado tanta atenção àquele sujeito também o surpreendera. O episódio só reforçava sua tese de que ela estava pronta para um novo relacionamento... e de que ele estava perdendo tempo!

— Você inspecionou tudo em julho, não? — inquiriu irritado. — Não viu nenhuma irregularidade?

— Fiz tudo de acordo com o regulamento — declarou Kiba, despreocupado. — Solicitei a execução de alguns reparos, que logo foram feitos. Você não leu o relatório?

— Sim, eu li — Sasuke concordou. "Mas talvez devesse ter sido mais rigoroso na leitura", pensava.

Ele sempre fora rigoroso com Red Rock. Porém, no íntimo, achava que não dera o máximo de si ao trabalho, nos últimos tempos. A reforma da casa e a "reforma" dele mesmo tomaram-lhe todo o tempo livre, para não falar da sua concentração. Cada etapa cuidadosamente executada fazia parte de uma exaustiva campanha chamada "Operação Cinderela", cujo desfecho ocorreria na noite seguinte.

— Que bom que puderam vir logo! — exclamou Jiraya Sennin, o administrador de Red Rock, ao se aproximar do portão principal para recepcionar os recém-chegados.

Sasuke estranhou o cumprimento caloroso de Sennin, homem obeso cuja careca brilhava com a transpiração. Afinal, como responsáveis pela proteção do meio ambiente da comunidade, ele e Kiba nunca eram muito bem-vindos a Red Rock.

O administrador da refinaria apertou a mão de Kiba e depois se voltou para Sasuke, declarando:

— Não acredito que vá encontrar qualquer causa de preocupação aqui, Sasuke... Mas se achar algo perigoso é só falar!

Antes que Sasuke pudesse responder, Kiba tomou a palavra:

— Oh, tenho certeza de que está tudo em ordem! Você estava trabalhando na hora da explosão?

— Não — respondeu o administrador, passando a andar em direção aos reservatórios, seguido pelos dois inspetores. — Normalmente, chego às sete da manhã. Howard Caldwell é o responsável pelo turno da noite e pode fornecer todos os detalhes do ocorrido. — Lançando um sorriso apaziguador a Sasuke, concluiu: — Tudo o que posso dizer é que uma das válvulas de amônia se rompeu e...

— Disso eu já sei! — Sasuke o interrompeu. — O cheiro está de dar náuseas!

— Esse cheiro pode salvar sua vida! — lembrou o administrador, dando um sorriso forçado que revelou uma brecha entre os dentes incisivos. — Temos de pôr odores nos gases naturais para que as pessoas saibam de imediato quando estão em perigo. O amoníaco, por exemplo, tem um cheiro tão horrível que ninguém precisa avisar aos outros para saírem da área perigosa.

— Às vezes, as pessoas não têm tempo para sair da área, Sennin! — Sasuke replicou, irritado pela indiferença de Kiba e pela simpatia forçada do administrador da refinaria. — Sei que não liga a mínima para a população, mas ouvi dizer que alguns de seus homens estão muito mal!

Para surpresa de Sasuke, Sennin parou de sorrir falsamente e adotou uma expressão sincera de preocupação.

— Eu... não posso imaginar o que provocou essa explosão — lamentou em tom pesaroso. — Você e eu brigamos muito, Uchiha, mas... pode ter certeza de que procuro seguir os regulamentos à risca. Sei que você não hesitaria em denunciar a mínima irregularidade que conseguisse apurar. — Depois de fitar Sasuke por um instante, voltou-se para Kiba. — Você inspecionou tudo no mês passado, Inuzuka! Não consigo entender o que aconteceu aqui!

Sasuke também não conseguia entender. Teria de analisar todos os detalhes da explosão... tanto no que se referia a suas responsabilidades como também no que dizia respeito às de Kiba.

— Também não consigo entender, Jiraya — declarou Kiba, indiferente à aflição do administrador. — Por que não conta o que aconteceu, enquanto examinamos a unidade de amônia? — Começou a andar em direção aos fundos da refinaria sem esperar pelos acompanhantes. — Até agora, tudo o que sabemos é que houve uma explosão.

— Por enquanto nós também não sabemos muito mais que isso — Sennin replicou, enxugando a cabeça úmida com um lenço e apressando-se para alcançar Kiba.

Sasuke, por sua vez, jamais correria atrás de Kiba e, graças às pernas longas, acabou chegando ao local na frente dos outros dois. Assim que avistou o cilindro destroçado, ouviu o administrador informar:

— Por volta das cinco horas, um dos tanques de produção de amoníaco explodiu.

Sasuke se lembrou de que aquele tanque tinha quase dois metros e meio de altura e mais de seis de comprimento antes da explosão. Agora, partido em três pedaços, estava no chão. Torres e cercas próximas estavam banhadas por um líquido oleoso.

— Não havia nada de errado com esse tanque — prosseguiu o administrador. — Ele já estava na fase de resfriamento. Uma das juntas de ligação pode ter cedido; ou uma das válvulas de liberação de pressão não foi apertada adequadamente na instalação, ou ficou emperrada com sujeira.

Kiba estudava os destroços que tinha à frente. Assim que ouviu Sennin terminar de enumerar as hipóteses, acrescentou:

— Ou, então, uma das válvulas estava com defeito.

Ao fitar Kiba nos olhos, Sasuke soube que ambos estavam pensando na mesma coisa, como nos velhos tempos. O mau funcionamento de uma válvula podia ter várias causas: emperramento, ou defeito de fábrica... Ou, então, fora reformada quando devia ter sido substituída por uma nova.

— De jeito nenhum! — discordou o administrador, antes que Sasuke pudesse opinar. — Substituímos todas as válvulas nesse verão, de acordo com as exigências. Está lembrado, Kiba? Até discutimos sobre os riscos de se tentar fazer economia; foi quando você me disse para gastar o que fosse necessário e colocar tudo em ordem. — Piscando nervosamente, passou a fitar Kiba e Sasuke de forma alternada. — Vocês vivem me dizendo que não basta cumprir as regras mínimas de segurança. Pois bem, eu fiz tudo certo e não adiantou nada! — Com voz trêmula, completou: — Os três rapazes na Unidade de Terapia Intensiva que o digam...

Num gesto instintivo de solidariedade, Sasuke colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Sennin, que se mostrou surpreso. Embora nunca houvesse simpatizado com o administrador de Red Rock, não era de seu feitio desdenhar de alguém que estivesse abalado emocionalmente.

— Podia haver uma válvula com defeito naquela remessa nova — reconheceu, retirando a mão. — Vamos testar todas as outras para ver se estão funcionando bem.

— E de que adiantaria isso? — retrucou Kiba, recebendo um olhar desaprovador de Sasuke.

— Ficaremos sabendo se ainda há perigo!

Sasuke imaginou, então, como um inspetor de prevenção contra incêndio podia ser tão estúpido.

— Isso não vai resolver o problema dos homens que tomaram um banho de amoníaco puro! — exclamou o colega, em tom amargo e, visivelmente nervoso, passou a fitar o reservatório avariado.

Perplexo, Sasuke analisou a reação de Kiba. Aprendera ao longo daqueles meses que o companheiro de trabalho costumava esconder as emoções, fingindo estar sempre descontraído. Mas aquele acidente parecia tê-lo abalado seriamente. Não era de estranhar. Afinal, ele próprio se sentia um pouco responsável pelo ocorrido. Além disso, o tanque em questão não fazia parte do sistema de remoção de resíduos perigosos, o que significava que era tarefa de Kiba aprovar o equipamento, não sua.

— Não devemos tirar conclusões precipitadas — lembrou Kiba, parecendo ter recuperado a calma. — Acho que devemos conversar com os homens que estavam trabalhando na hora e examinar o equipamento. O responsável pelo turno da noite ainda está na refinaria?

— Caldwell? Sim, deve estar na sala de controles.

— Ótimo. Vou falar com ele. — Kiba olhou para Sasuke, mas não pediu sua opinião. — Trocaremos idéias mais tarde — limitou-se a dizer. — Pode me levar até lá, Jiraya?

— Claro, Inuzuka! — o administrador concordou e correu atrás de Kiba.

Sasuke também pretendia falar com o responsável pelo turno da noite, mas, naquele momento, estava mais interessado no tanque despedaçado. Ajoelhou-se e examinou todos os destroços metálicos. Em especial, a válvula nova. Em seguida, passou a esquadrinhar toda a refinaria na esperança de encontrar algo que explicasse a explosão e ajudasse a evitar outra. Depois de passar uma hora examinando equipamentos e trocando idéias com trabalhadores, decidiu ir ao escritório principal. Lá, deu de cara com Howard Caldwell, que parecia estar de saída.

O corpulento responsável pelo turno da noite tinha maxilares salientes e braços cobertos por pêlos grossos e escuros, que lhe davam um aspecto simiesco. Grande consumidor de café preto e cigarros malcheirosos, Caldwell era tão retraído quanto Sennin era falador.

— Já contei tudo a Inuzuka! — adiantou-se o homenzarrão, assim que viu Sasuke. — Meu turno já acabou e eu estou indo para casa!

Mas Sasuke não estava disposto a ser condescendente. Sem evasivas, declarou:

— Houve uma explosão em Red Rock durante seu turno e eu posso indiciá-lo como pessoalmente responsável, no meu relatório!

Caldwell lançou-lhe um olhar hostil. Mas, assim que viu Kiba e Sennin surgirem a suas costas, esboçou um sorriso irônico e levemente triunfante.

— Bem, acho que chega por hoje! — exclamou Sennin, ultrapassando Sasuke para se sentar à escrivaninha.

— Tem razão — concordou Kiba. — Sasuke, estou com fome. Não tive tempo de tomar o café da manhã. Vamos sair e tomar um lanche; depois, podemos examinar seu carro.

Surpreso, Sasuke notou que o colega já não apresentava nenhum sinal do nervosismo de uma hora atrás.

— Preciso falar com Caldwell, primeiro — anunciou, sentindo-se pouco à vontade na companhia dos outros três homens. — Só vou levar alguns minutos.

— Eu já falei com ele — Kiba declarou, fazendo um gesto impaciente. — Ele viu menos que alguns dos outros rapazes. Vamos embora.

Tendo já interrogado os trabalhadores que estavam de serviço na hora da explosão e que ainda se encontravam na refinaria, Sasuke achou que não devia deixar escapar justamente o responsável pelo turno durante o qual a explosão ocorrera.

— Pode me esperar no carro — disse, tentando conter a irritação. — Estarei lá em dez minutos.

— Vamos, Sasuke! — Kiba insistiu. Parecia disposto a provar que era o mais teimoso dos dois. — Sou perfeitamente capaz de fazer uma entrevista! Acha que vai descobrir alguma coisa que deixei escapar?

Nesse momento, Sennin resolveu interferir. Lançando a Sasuke um de seus sorrisos forçados, declarou:

— Podem perguntar o que quiserem, rapazes. Howard, diga apenas o que você viu, está bem?

Caldwell fez uma careta, demonstrando mau humor. A contragosto, obedeceu ao superior:

— Era uma noite como as outras — o homem contou, encostando-se contra a parede, com os braços peludos cruzados sobre o peito. — Não havia nada de anormal. O tanque simplesmente explodiu. Corri para a sala de controles e desliguei a válvula automática. Ben Jackson viu os três homens feridos e ligou para o hospital de Morgantown para pedir ambulâncias.

— Foi você que mandou Ben ligar para o hospital? — indagou Sasuke.

— Não. Todos temos tarefas predeterminadas em caso de emergência. A minha é paralisar o sistema avariado antes que alguém se machuque.

— Engraçado... — Sasuke replicou. — Meu serviço também pode ser descrito mais ou menos dessa forma.

Hinata tivera uma manhã cheia. Já fazia dois meses que era corretora de imóveis, mas ainda atendia cada telefonema como se fosse uma venda certa e lia cada contrato como se estivesse escrito em algum código secreto. Sendo a mais nova integrante de uma firma pequena, às vezes se cansava da intimidade forçada do ambiente e foi com alívio que saiu pouco antes do almoço para mostrar sua casa favorita, a do alto da alameda dos Morros Crescentes.

Fizera questão de chegar ao local antes do horário combinado com os Hawley, casal jovem e dinâmico interessado no imóvel.

Enquanto os aguardava, admirou a casa que, em sua opinião, era maravilhosa! Antiga sem parecer velha, imponente e elegante... a residência sempre lhe trazia à mente as sequóias seculares que abundavam na Califórnia. Daria tudo para poder se mudar para aquele casarão no dia seguinte!

— Sonhando acordada outra vez, Hinata? — zombou uma voz feminina que lhe era familiar.

Voltando-se, Hinata sorriu para Ino Yamanaka, experiente corretora da imobiliária que catalogara o imóvel para venda. As duas haviam combinado encontrar-se ali, junto com os Hawley, ao meio-dia.

— Você está aqui para mostrar a casa, não para comprá-la!

Ino fez questão de lembrar.

Hinata recordou, então, como fora importante o incentivo de Ino, bem como o de Sasuke, em sua decisão de se tornar corretora de imóveis. Os dois sabiam o quanto ela era caseira e como, após o divórcio, lhe fora penoso começar a trabalhar fora, tendo filhos ainda em idade escolar. Sem dúvida, as comissões generosas e os horários flexíveis, característicos daquele ramo de trabalho, haviam sido um incentivo a mais. O único inconveniente era a obrigação de atender alguns clientes à noite, ocasiões em que Himawari, sua filha mais velha, tomava conta dos irmãos. Entretanto, como Sasuke morava ao lado, não havia com que se preocupar.

— Não tenho culpa, Ino... — replicou. — Há anos que adoro esta casa! Mesmo quando ainda estava casada com Naruto costumava vir aqui às vezes e pensar: "Talvez algum dia..."

A amiga deu um sorriso compreensivo e retrucou:

— Que seria da gente sem os sonhos, Hinata? Talvez um dia você tenha uma casa como esta.

— Impossível... mas foi muita gentileza sua dizer isso!

Nesse momento, o casal Hawley chegou. Enquanto fazia as apresentações, Hinata estudou o semblante de Sandra Hawley, tentando adivinhar se ela estava mesmo disposta a comprar a sua casa.

— A casa é bastante antiga, mas está muito bem conservada — Ino explicou aos Hawley, enquanto todos percorriam o caminho de pedras. — A proprietária, uma senhora viúva, morou aqui durante quase cinqüenta anos! Ela detesta a idéia de abrir mão da casa; por isso, quer vendê-la apenas para pessoas que realmente se apaixonem pelo imóvel.

Sabendo que ninguém poderia amar a casa mais do que Hinata, Ino olhou para a amiga e lançou-lhe um sorriso cúmplice.

— Aquele é um carvalho — prosseguiu Ino, apontando para uma árvore. — E os azulejos deste corredor são originais. Depois de abrir a porta da frente, ela chamou a atenção para outras peculiaridades da casa, até que os Hawley decidiram continuar o exame sozinhos.

— O que é que esse casal pretende? — indagou Ino assim que os recém-casados se afastaram. — Eles não parecem ter dinheiro para comprar uma casa como esta.

— E não devem ter mesmo — admitiu Hinata, dando de ombros. — Mas são tão sonhadores que não resisti à idéia de mostrar a casa a eles.

— Hinata, você não pode resistir à idéia de mostrar esta casa a ninguém! — repreendeu a amiga, em tom gentil. — Você vive arranjando pretextos para vir até aqui. Tem certeza de que não pode arranjar um jeito de comprar este casarão? Sabe que vai ficar com o coração partido se outra pessoa o fizer...

— Eu sei — concordou Hinata. — Mas, mesmo que pudesse comprar, acho que não gostaria de viver aqui sozinha.

Ino quase disse que morar com três crianças não significava exatamente "viver só", mas conteve-se. Ela mesma permanecera viúva por doze anos e sabia o que Hinata queria dizer.

— Já faz um ano que Naruto foi embora, Hinata — lembrou. — Talvez já esteja na hora de aceitar a corte de algum cavalheiro!

— Que coincidência você dizer isso! — Hinata retrucou, recuperando o entusiasmo. — Conheci um homem hoje de manhã, lá na frente de casa.

— E...

— Oh, não aconteceu nada. Não sei nada sobre ele, a não ser que é incrivelmente bonito!

— Não se deixe levar pelas aparências, Hinata — advertiu a amiga, preocupada. — Já faz tempo que está sozinha. Nessa situação, qualquer mulher se sentiria atraída pelo primeiro bonitão que aparecesse. Mas o que você precisa é de um homem de caráter.

— Mas ele tem caráter, Ino! É amigo de Sasuke. No que me diz respeito, essa referência basta.

— Sasuke? Aquele seu vizinho?

— Sim. Ele tentou fazer esse amigo, Kiba, se aproximar de mim. Jamais faria isso se não pensasse que o homem era de confiança! E ninguém mais no mundo me conhece tão bem quanto Sasuke.

Ino fez uma careta e declarou:

— Francamente, não sei por que você não se casa logo com Sasuke e acaba com isso!

Hinata achou a idéia engraçada.

— Oh, Ino — disse rindo. — Sei que agimos como se fôssemos casados às vezes, mas na verdade somos... bem... diferentes demais para vivermos juntos. Sou superorganizada e ele é desleixado demais! Além disso, já falamos sobre casamento uma vez e Sasuke achou a idéia péssima!

— É mesmo?

— Bem, Sasuke vive brincando. Na verdade, nunca sei quando está falando sério — Hinata continuou. — Logo que Naruto foi embora, fiquei tão deprimida que não suportava a idéia de ficar sozinha. Sasuke trazia hambúrgueres e tacos toda noite. Aí, eu disse que seria mais fácil se ele se mudasse de vez para a minha casa. Então, ele me contou que, certa vez, se envolveu com uma garota abalada emocionalmente e foi abandonado assim que ela se recuperou. Por isso, não estava disposto a correr o risco outra vez.

— Acha que ele inventou essa história?

— Não — Hinata negou com um gesto de cabeça. — Sakura me falou dela uma vez. Sasuke se apaixonou quando estava no último ano do colégio e ficou muito abalado com o rompimento. Depois disso, passou anos sem levar ninguém a sério, até Sakura aparecer e, mesmo assim, demorou tanto para pedi-la em casamento que ela quase desistiu. — Depois de um segundo de reflexão, Hinata comentou: — É uma pena que eles não tenham passado mais tempo juntos. Antes de Sakura morrer, Sasuke parecia o homem mais feliz sobre a face da Terra. Acho que é por isso que ele não se casou outra vez: ninguém estaria à altura da memória de Sakura; ela era perfeita.

Ino, que também sabia o que era perder um ser amado, declarou, emocionada:

— Nunca se esquece alguém... a quem se amou de verdade. Mas, quando a lembrança é saudável, sempre chega a hora de partilhar a vida com alguém outra vez. Aconteceu comigo e acho que ainda pode acontecer com Sasuke.

Ao sentir os olhos se umedecerem, Hinata fez um esforço para reprimir o súbito sentimento de mágoa. Por que a idéia de ver Sasuke casado com outra mulher a abalava tanto? Evitando pensar numa resposta, comentou:

— Sabe, fiquei tão entusiasmada quando mostrei esta casa a um cliente pela primeira vez! A primeira coisa que fiz quando cheguei em casa foi procurar Sasuke. — Riu com as recordações. — Falei tantas bobagens naquele dia! Tinha passado a tarde toda fantasiando sobre um homem irresistível, de bigode, vestindo um elegante _summer_. Ele apareceria à minha porta e me levaria para jantar no Old Mansion em Morgantown Depois, para encerrar a noite, esse príncipe encantado me traria até aqui para apreciarmos o vale, lá embaixo. Então, diria que estava disposto a vender tudo o que tinha para comprar esta casa maravilhosa para mim... — Interrompeu-se, embaraçada, e olhou para a amiga. — Me desculpe, Ino... É que fico empolgada, às vezes...

— Percebi! — retrucou a corretora, divertida. — E qual foi o comentário do "velho e bom" Sasuke quanto a sua fantasia?

— Disse que esperava que tudo aquilo me acontecesse algum dia! — Hinata contou, sorrindo. — Naruto teria rido de mim, mas Sasuke, jamais.

Naquele momento, Hinata e a amiga perceberam que o casal Hawley se aproximava.

— Sasuke é tão bom para mim, Ino... — Hinata comentou. A certeza de que a amizade entre eles jamais se acabaria aquecia seu coração. — Não sei o que faria sem ele.

A amiga encarou-a pensativa por um instante antes de retrucar:

— Espero que nunca tenha que descobrir...


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO NÂO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! III**

Quando a campainha da porta tocou, Mikoto Uchiha já sabia que seu único filho, Sasuke, e seus netos, Sarada e Obito, haviam chegado.

— Não quer ficar para o jantar, meu filho? — convidou, enquanto abraçava as crianças que passariam o fim de semana em sua companhia. — Estará pronto em meia hora.

— Não vai dar, mãe — Sasuke se desculpou. — Vai haver uma reunião de emergência esta noite e eu preciso me preparar ainda. Vou comer um hambúrguer no caminho.

— Você não está se alimentando bem! — ralhou Mikoto, cuja silhueta rechonchuda denunciava seu amor por comida. — Está magro como um palito!

— Ora, mãe! Eu quis emagrecer, não se lembra? Hinata disse que eu estava ficando barrigudo.

A senhora franziu o cenho, mas não retrucou. Em vez disso, pegou o neto no colo, dizendo:

— Fiz biscoitos hoje à tarde, Obito. Se você comer seu aspargo até o fim, vai poder ficar com o pote!

O menino fez uma careta, pois sabia que era o que se esperava dele. Depois, sorriu para a avó e indagou:

— São de chocolate?

— Claro! E eu faria algum outro biscoito para meu neto favorito?

Obito era o único neto de Mikoto, mas Sasuke sempre desconfiara de que o garoto seria o predileto da avó, mesmo que houvesse mais meninos.

— Verdade? Gosta mais de mim que de Boruto ? — quis saber o garotinho.

Sasuke e a mãe já haviam dito ao pequeno Obito, várias vezes, que os filhos de Hinata não tinham nenhuma relação de parentesco com os Uchiha, mas o garoto parecia não estar convencido disso ainda. Afinal, Hinata era a única figura materna que conhecia, pois perdera a mãe verdadeira quando tinha menos de um ano.

Durante os anos sombrios que se seguiram à morte de Sakura, Mikoto estivera ocupada demais cuidando do marido inválido, agora falecido, para poder dar ao filho toda a ajuda que desejaria. Ambos sabiam que, se Hinata não fosse uma mulher tão boa, Sarada e Obito teriam sido criados por uma babá atrás da outra.

— Quando você ligou, à tarde, não disse por que queria trazer as crianças um dia antes — Mikoto comentou.

Ela morava em Morgantown e sabia que era fácil para Sasuke passar por sua casa sempre que queria, pois trabalhava ali perto. Mas trazer as crianças significava uma viagem de ida e volta a Coltersville.

— Pensei que a hora "H" da "Operação Cinderela" só fosse acontecer amanhã.

— E vai — confirmou Sasuke, sem conseguir reprimir um sorriso de expectativa.

Ele não contara à mãe os detalhes dos planos para a noite seguinte. Esperava que os problemas relacionados à refinaria não fossem atrapalhar a operação bem em sua fase decisiva, mas, sem dúvida, o acidente não podia ter acontecido em pior hora. No fundo, sentia-se um pouco culpado. Afinal, se houvesse se dedicado mais ao trabalho e menos à "Operação Cinderela", talvez pudesse prever e evitar a explosão em Red Rock.

Assim que viu Obito correr para a sala e ligar a televisão, comentou:

— Houve uma explosão na Refinaria de Red Rock, mãe.

A senhora Uchiha ergueu as sobrancelhas e exclamou:

— Por que não trouxe Boruto e as meninas?

Como já tomara conta das cinco crianças inúmeras vezes, acostumara-se a se preocupar com elas em conjunto.

— Eles ainda estão com o pai — Sasuke esclareceu. — Hinata acha que vão voltar no sábado, mas eu liguei para Naruto e pedi que inventasse alguma desculpa para ficar com eles mais um pouco. Não quero deixar Hinata preocupada, mas também não quero as crianças por perto até saber exatamente o que está acontecendo.

— Se é perigoso, Sasuke, você e Hinata não deviam se mudar de lá? — ela questionou, cada vez mais aflita. — Aliás, por que simplesmente não fecha a refinaria? Você tem poderes para isso, não?

Ele assentiu, explicando:

— Eu a fecharia agora mesmo se tivesse a menor prova de que não há segurança. Pelos relatórios, tudo está em ordem, mas... — Após uma pausa, revelou: — Tenho um pressentimento, mas não posso dizer exatamente com relação a quê.

A senhora compreendeu a apreensão do filho, pois acreditava muito na existência de um "sexto sentido" humano.

Sasuke, por sua vez, sabia que não conseguiria verificar se alguém falhara em detectar alguma irregularidade na refinaria sem levantar suspeitas. Kiba, por exemplo, podia ter aprovado válvulas defeituosas quando da última inspeção que fizera, em julho. Contudo, uma insinuação como essa faria com que Kiba, fatalmente, se ressentisse, o que tornaria impossível o trabalho conjunto realizado por eles. No entanto, seria inadmissível deixar de investigar um acidente como aquele. Especialmente quando Hinata e as cinco crianças estavam em perigo.

— Na verdade, não tenho nenhum motivo para acreditar que alguém violou os regulamentos — admitiu. — Tem-se falado muito de válvulas defeituosas ultimamente, mesmo quando são novas em folha. Sennin, o administrador, disse que substituiu todas as peças desgastadas, de acordo com o solicitado, mas... ele pode ter adquirido material de segunda categoria, que não era forte o bastante para agüentar a pressão. Nesse caso, a explosão de hoje pode significar algo bem mais grave, e isso me preocupa.

— Papai! — Sarada apareceu correndo e se atirou nos braços do pai. — Não se esqueça de dar comida para o Capitão. Eu sempre dou antes de você chegar em casa; então, ele vai estar morrendo de fome lá pelas seis horas, todo dia.

— Fique sossegada. Vou dar comida para aquele seu gato manhoso, querida — Sasuke assegurou, afagando os cabelos da filha. — Mas quem vai dar comida para mim?

— Tia Hinata! — Ao se lembrar de algo, a menina se corrigiu: — Hinata, quero dizer. Por que não podemos mais chamar tia Hinata de "tia"?

Ele engoliu em seco, sem saber o que responder. Depois de dar à filha um abraço apertado e um beijo na bochecha, prometeu:

— Eu explico tudo na semana que vem, quando vier buscar vocês, está bem?

— Está. — Depois de dar mais um abraço apertado no pai, a menina pediu: — Não se esqueça de perguntar a ela sobre Yosemite.

— Não vou esquecer.

As duas famílias sempre acampavam em Yosemite no fim da semana do Dia do Trabalho. Era por causa daquela excursão, já programada para dali a dez dias, que Sasuke queria resolver logo a situação entre ele e Hinata. Se seus planos não dessem certo, nada no mundo o faria suportar um acampamento na companhia dela.

Depois de se despedir de Obito, que estava fascinado com seu programa de televisão favorito, Sasuke agradeceu à mãe e voltou ao carro. Com a ajuda de Kiba, conseguira fazer seu pequeno e velho automóvel voltar a funcionar. Lembrou-se então de que, no dia seguinte, àquela mesma hora, estaria dirigindo uma perua nova em folha. "E grande o bastante para acomodar uma esposa e cinco crianças", pensou.

Antes que pusesse o carro em movimento, entretanto, foi detido pela mãe.

— Sasuke, sei que não é da minha conta, mas...

— Sim?

— Sobre amanhã à noite...

— Hum?

— Você já... se preparou para o caso de Hinata...

— Dizer "não"? — ele completou.

— Bem... sim! — a senhora Uchiha confirmou timidamente.

— Já sei que isso pode acontecer — ele declarou, contendo a impaciência. — É claro que pode.

Sasuke já imaginara o embaraço... ou, pior ainda, o divertimento com que Hinata reagiria ao saber de tudo o que fizera para ganhar-lhe o amor.

Seria fácil alegar que estava mais que na hora de substituir o carro velho por um novo, bem como renovar todo o guarda-roupa, mas... como explicar a reforma completa da casa, por dentro e por fora? Nos últimos meses, mandara executar todos os melhoramentos que Hinata vinha sugerindo havia anos, a fim de tornar a casa um lugar agradável para ela viver; ou, então, para que pudesse ser vendida, caso ela preferisse iniciar a nova vida em outro lugar. Chegara a cogitar a idéia de dar-lhe o casarão da alameda dos Morros Crescentes como presente de casamento. Mas a moradia era grande, extravagante e cara demais.

— Sei que nunca entendeu como Hinata e eu podíamos ser tão chegados quando éramos... só amigos — comentou, resolvendo se abrir com a mãe. — Mas ninguém é mais importante para ela do que eu... a não ser as crianças. Ela só precisa de um tempo para passar de amiga para amante.

— É sobre isso que quero falar, Sasuke — a senhora insistiu, balançando a cabeça. — Você não devia ter planejado tudo desse jeito! Não devia ter gasto tanto dinheiro em roupas novas e carro novo para impressionar Hinata, uma mulher que já o conhece tão bem. Ou ela o ama do jeito que você é, ou não ama.

Sabendo que não poderia dar razão à mãe sem admitir que realmente se excedera ao planejar a "Operação Cinderela", Sasuke teimou:

— Ela me ama, mãe, mas acho que não sabe disso, ainda.

— E acha que ela vai descobrir esse amor quando você a pedir em casamento? Se tivesse que ser assim, querido, não acha que já teria acontecido naturalmente, depois de todo esse tempo?

— Não! — ele insistiu, convicto. — Não depois de eu ter feito tudo para que isso não acontecesse! Logo depois que Naruto foi embora, Hinata se tornou presa fácil para qualquer um que a fizesse sentir-se mulher. Ela teria se casado comigo sem pestanejar, se eu a tivesse pedido; aliás, ela praticamente me pediu em casamento uma vez. Mas eu não a queria daquele jeito. Não queria me aproveitar da tristeza dela. — Depois de fazer uma pausa, em que tentou se acalmar, concluiu: — Mas, agora, ela já superou o trauma. Está pronta para voltar a se apaixonar, se não por mim por qualquer outro. Sinto que Hinata está mudando... e que eu estou perdendo tempo! Preciso convencê-la de que não pensei nisso apenas como uma forma conveniente de resolver o problema das crianças e das tarefas domésticas. Caso contrário, eu a perderei de vez.

Com os olhos umedecidos pelas lágrimas, a senhora Uchiha replicou:

— Mas não percebe que, se ela disser "não", vai perdê-la de qualquer forma, meu filho? As coisas nunca mais serão as mesmas entre vocês.

Sasuke sabia que a mãe tinha razão. Mas sabia também que o desejo que sentia por Hinata já estava chegando a um ponto incontrolável. Queria passar os dedos por seus longos cabelos escuros e fazê-la desejá-lo como homem, não como irmão. Quantas vezes não contivera o impulso de beijá-la sem parar e acariciar-lhe a pele nua sob a camisola? Mas Hinata jamais o perdoaria se traísse sua confiança dessa forma. Ele próprio jamais se perdoaria.

Fitando o rosto da mãe, declarou, cheio de convicção:

— Sei que é um grande risco, mas tenho de corrê-lo.

Hinata chegou cedo para a reunião na escola, ansiosa para ouvir mais detalhes sobre a explosão e aliviada pelo fato de Naruto ter pedido para ficar com as crianças durante mais um fim de semana. Embora o ex-marido não houvesse explicado os motivos do pedido, ela não discutira. Estava com saudade dos filhos, mas não queria que eles voltassem para casa até que Sasuke colocasse Red Rock em ordem.

Com impaciência, observou as outras pessoas que começavam a chegar: representantes da escola, da refinaria, corretores de imóveis, homens de negócios, pais e vizinhos irados.

De repente, o aroma inebriante de uma colônia masculina chegou-lhe às narinas. No instante seguinte, sentiu um toque leve em seu ombro. O contato inesperado provocou-lhe uma onda de desejo que percorreu todo o corpo. Surpresa e perturbada, voltou-se e viu Sasuke, que tinha o sorriso familiar estampado no rosto.

— Olá, Hinata. Não esperava ver você aqui hoje — ele falou em tom de alegria, enquanto a admirava no vestido novo de linho azul. — Não prometi que contaria tudo a você amanhã?

— Amanhã? — ela perguntou, intrigada pela reação que o toque de Sasuke lhe provocara.

Mas a expressão aborrecida que ele adotou logo a fez se lembrar de que já era a segunda vez naquele dia que esquecia o compromisso de jantar com ele na noite seguinte. Tentando apaziguá-lo, ergueu as mãos e começou a endireitar-lhe a gravata, sem necessidade, e a retirar grãos de pó imaginários do colarinho impecável.

— Claro, Sasuke — concordou, descontraída. — Amanhã!

Mas ele não se conformara. Adotando uma expressão estranha, que mesclava prazer e zanga, deteve as mãos de Hinata que roçavam a lapela de seu paletó.

— Não sou seu irmãozinho a caminho do primeiro baile — disse entre dentes. — Estou aqui representando o município... _profissionalmente_.

Hinata deu um passo para trás, envergonhada, mas também um pouco chateada pelo tom com que ele falara.

— Me desculpe. Eu só queria que você se apresentasse bem.

— Sou um homem adulto, Hinata, e perfeitamente capaz de me vestir sozinho.

— Sasuke! — Ela enrubescera. — Eu não quis...

— Psiu! — Ele ainda tinha o olhar severo, mas já falava em tom mais brando. — Eu sei que você só queria ajudar, mas esta não é a hora nem o lugar.

Hinata fitou-o no rosto, tentando entender por que ele se ofendera tanto. Uma das coisas que mais admirava em Sasuke era o fato de estar sempre de bom humor e raramente perder a paciência. Mas ele devia estar tendo um dia difícil, sem dúvida; portanto, era sua vez de apoiá-lo. Para que serviam os amigos, afinal?

— Eu peço desculpas novamente, Sasuke — disse, vendo as feições dele se abrandarem. — Você... você está perfeito. Eu gostei muito do bigode. Faz você parecer... mais velho.

— Mais velho?

Sasuke parecia ter-se divertido com o comentário.

Satisfeita, Hinata constatou que o desentendimento entre eles se acabara.

— Bem... talvez mais maduro — ela corrigiu. — Não que alguma vez eu tenha pensado que você não fosse, mas... — Com um suspiro de impaciência, finalizou: — Oh, esqueça!

Surpreso, Sasuke deu um largo sorriso e provocou:

— Hinata Hyuuga, acho que esta é a primeira vez, nesses treze anos que nos conhecemos, que vejo você ficar sem saber o que dizer!

Apesar de ter tentado, pouco antes, preservar sua imagem de funcionário público, ele se inclinou e beijou-a no rosto.

Hinata sentiu o bigode roçar-lhe a pele de uma forma que lhe pareceu uma carícia sensual. Recusava-se, porém, a admitir a existência da mais leve atração sexual pelo amigo. Talvez por isso, ao vê-lo caminhar até o pequeno palco da escola, ficou surpresa ao notar que ele adquirira certa elegância no andar.

— Hinata! — chamou uma voz masculina, em tom insistente, como se já tivesse se manifestado várias vezes antes que ela o ouvisse. — Quando eu disse que esperava ver você novamente, não pensei que fosse acontecer tão cedo.

Ela se voltou e, enrubescendo, exclamou:

— Kiba! Eu achei que você estaria aqui hoje...

Ele continuava a parecer tão bonito quanto naquela manhã, com os cabelos castanhos brilhando. Trajava outro terno impecável, cor cinza, que lhe realçava os olhos azuis.

— Andei com Sasuke o dia todo, como se fosse a sombra dele — Kiba comentou.

Hinata riu e declarou:

— Ele vai para a alameda das Amoreiras, número 347, depois da reunião.

O sorriso malicioso de Kiba não deixou dúvidas quanto à interpretação que ele fizera do comentário.

— Isso é um convite? — ele perguntou.

— Um convite? — Hinata repetiu, subitamente embaraçada. Já fazia anos que não praticava aquele jogo de indiretas.

— Eu... eu não sei... É que você disse que... — deteve-se, sem saber o que dizer.

Kiba fitou-a no rosto e percebeu que se precipitara ao fazer aquela insinuação. Hinata não era uma mulher acostumada a aventuras amorosas. Seria prudente conhecê-la melhor antes de se arriscar a lhe fazer propostas. Erguendo a mão, acariciou-a no rosto, onde Sasuke deixara um beijo pouco antes.

— Preciso ir agora, Hinata. A reunião vai começar e eu estou com muitas preocupações hoje. Mas vamos manter contato... — Ele sorriu de forma cautelosa, mas sedutora. — Sem dúvida... vamos manter contato, não é?

Sorrindo largamente, Hinata observou-o ir até o palco. Sentia-se tola e sofisticada ao mesmo tempo. O homem praticamente a convidara para um encontro. Sabia que muitos homens costumavam prometer que telefonariam sem ter realmente intenção de fazê-lo, mas sabia também que Kiba Inuzuka não tinha motivos para agir daquela forma. Eles mal se conheciam. Sasuke era o único ponto real de ligação entre ambos. E Sasuke...

De repente, ela percebeu que Sasuke observava a cena com olhar furioso. Com alívio, descobriu que a fúria do amigo tinha como alvo Kiba, que naquele momento subia os degraus, e não ela. Sem saber por quê, concluiu que, se brigasse com Sasuke, iria se sentir tão mal quanto quando brigava com Naruto.

Mas Naruto fora seu marido e... bem, Sasuke era só um amigo. De qualquer modo, nunca brigara seriamente com ele e não queria começar agora.

Sasuke parecia ter-se esquecido de Hinata. Naquele instante, praticamente fulminava Kiba Inuzuka com um olhar que proclamava: "Estamos empatados, mas esta é a minha vez de jogar".


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO NÂO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! IV**

Assim que Kiba se sentou à mesa colocada no palco, Sasuke indagou:

— Está pronto para a apresentação? — E, em tom irônico, completou: — Já cuidou de todas as... amabilidades sociais?

Kiba deu de ombros, aparentemente imune à provocação de Sasuke.

— Sei que lida com esse tipo de coisa há mais tempo do que eu, Sasuke, mas não preciso de apoio para enfrentar esta reunião. Sei o que vou dizer. A explosão foi uma ocorrência acidental, com poucas chances de se repetir.

— Certo. — Sasuke quase cuspira a palavra.

Ele sentira uma onda de ciúme dominá-lo repentinamente. Tratava-se de uma sensação nova e difícil de controlar. Já vira Kiba tentar conquistar uma mulher antes e não era difícil reconhecer os sinais da investida. Era óbvio que ele estava tentando conquistar Hinata e que ela o estava encorajando!

Mas, quando Kiba convidasse Hinata para saírem juntos, ela já seria sua. Faltavam vinte e quatro horas para o início da "Operação Cinderela". Logo ele a pediria em casamento.

— Percebeu como Sennin estava ansioso para colaborar, Uchiha? — indagou Kiba.

Surpreso por aquela manifestação de camaradagem profissional, rara entre eles nos últimos meses, Sasuke pôs de lado os ressentimentos pessoais e confessou:

— Sim. E isso me deixou preocupado.

— Ele deve estar arrependido por nos ter dado tantos problemas no passado. Podemos fechar a refinaria num piscar de olhos e ele sabe disso.

Perplexo e também encorajado por Kiba ter abordado aquela possibilidade, Sasuke indagou:

— Acha que devemos discutir sobre isso?

Kiba pareceu refletir, respondendo em seguida:

— Acho que não. Levaria anos até outra válvula ceder. Foi um acidente raro. Não há por que assustar todo mundo contando as outras irregularidades que encontramos lá. Eram todas mínimas e fáceis de reparar.

— E estavam todas em áreas sob sua jurisdição, Inuzuka — lembrou Sasuke, tentando não soar acusador.

Mas o colega captou a mensagem claramente. Convicto, declarou:

— Conheço meu trabalho.

— Fico contente em ouvir isso...

— Do jeito que você me contestou hoje, estava começando a duvidar — Kiba retrucou.

— Do jeito que eu contestei você?! — Sasuke exclamou. — Se não me engano, era você quem estava se pondo no meu caminho!

O colega se recostou contra o espaldar da cadeira, sentindo-se senhor da situação.

— Ainda está falando sobre o que ocorreu esta manhã na refinaria, Sasuke? — questionou, irônico. — Ou será que estou na sua frente em alguma competição?

Para completar a insinuação, ele olhou para o fundo da sala.

Então, Sasuke viu Hinata dedicar a Kiba um sorriso radiante e um olhar convidativo pelo qual teria vendido a alma. Engolindo em seco, concluiu que talvez estivesse se arriscando demais ao seguir os passos da "Operação Cinderela" em todos os detalhes. Quando seu desfecho finalmente ocorresse, dali a vinte e quatro horas, poderia já ser tarde demais.

Foi quando viu ao lado de Hinata uma jovem loira e extravagante. Concluiu que devia ser Temari, também corretora de imóveis, de quem já ouvira falarem muito. Talvez Temari pudesse ajudá-lo. Era óbvio que não conseguiria a escritura de compra do casarão da alameda dos Morros Crescentes até a noite seguinte, mas poderia ter o processo em andamento ao menos. Valendo-se daquele trunfo, faria a Hinata uma declaração dramática de amor. Nada seria demais para sobrepujar Kiba Inuzuka.

Nesse momento, o diretor da escola deu início à reunião e Kiba parou de observar Hinata, que tinha as faces coradas. Sempre irônico, murmurou:

— Acho que é justo adverti-lo, Uchiha, que nunca entro numa disputa a menos que pretenda vencer.

Temari No Sabaku indicou o palco com o olhar e perguntou:

— Hinata, conhece aquele bonitão? Pode me apresentar a ele?

Trajando uma blusa enorme, calça justa e um cinto largo que lhe apertava os quadris roliços, ela mais parecia uma adolescente do que uma mulher experiente de vinte e cinco anos. Seu entusiasmo sem limites, pela vida em geral e pelos homens em particular, era sempre motivo de admiração para Hinata. Temari era famosa pela quantidade de namorados que tinha e também pelo critério com que os selecionava: bonitos e másculos.

Hinata sentiu uma pontada de orgulho ao ver uma mulher tão popular cobiçar um homem que estava interessado nela.

— Bem... não vejo por que não — respondeu. — Ele parece um ator de cinema, mas sabe conversar...

— Não estou falando daquele de cabelos castanhos! — observou a corretora e, para espanto de Hinata, apontou para Sasuke. — Estou falando do homem de verdade... Daquele que não precisa fazer pose para provar como é quente... — Soltou um suspiro profundo e colocou a mão sobre o coração. — Não estou vendo nenhuma aliança na mão dele, mas não posso acreditar que um homem desses ainda esteja solteiro. Boa aparência, carisma, integridade em cada gesto! Se ele fosse livre, você já o teria agarrado, não?

Com expressão fascinada Temari encarou Hinata e aguardou uma resposta.

Mas ela ainda não pensara em nenhuma. Será que estavam falando do mesmo homem? Sasuke era apresentável, sem dúvida, mas... bonito? Ele trajava o terno bege novo, e o bigode, de fato, adicionara seriedade a sua aparência antes marota. Em última análise, Sasuke se tornara realmente mais atraente.

— Bem, na verdade ele é viúvo e tem duas crianças maravilhosas — contou, finalmente. — Mora na casa ao lado da minh melhor sujeito do mundo!

Temari ficou radiante.

— Mas eu não acalentaria muitas esperanças — advertiu Hinata, logo em seguida. — Sasuke não costuma arranjar muitos encontros. Não sei se... — Interrompeu-se e refletiu rapidamente, concluindo que não devia desencorajar o interesse de uma mulher tão bonita por Sasuke. Seria tão bom para ele arranjar uma amiga! — Temari, eu a apresentarei logo depois da reunião, se quiser. Só quero que saiba que Sasuke é... bem, é bastante descontraído. Está vestido formalmente por causa da reunião, mas vai tirar a gravata assim que sair por aquela porta.

"Se não sujá-la com _catchup_ antes", quase acrescentou. Em vez disso, voltou a olhar para o estrado.

Além de Sasuke, Kiba e o diretor da escola, havia uma dúzia de homens sentados à mesa, os quais ela nunca vira antes. Eram todos grandalhões e fortes, quase intimidadores, o que a levou a concluir que deviam ser administradores e técnicos da refinaria.

— Eles vão dizer que não há com que nos preocuparmos — resmungou Frank Swanson, patrão de Hinata, olhando para os homens que conduziriam a reunião. — Já passamos por isso antes.

— Como? — indagou Hinata, confusa, observando o patrão, que acabava de chegar. — Não entendi.

Frank bufou, mal-humorado. Ele fazia tudo de mau humor, exceto fechar um contrato de venda.

— Quando aconteceu aquele desastre nos anos cinqüenta, um bando deles também veio até aqui, sentou-se àquela mesa, naquele mesmo palco e fez um monte de promessas, exatamente como farão agora.

— Tais como? — ela quis saber.

— Como: "Não há nada com que se preocupar, não há perigo para as crianças, para os vizinhos, para..."

— ...as pessoas que possuem terras nas redondezas" — completou Temari, que substituíra o olhar sonhador por uma expressão severa. — Eles vão dizer que as propriedades não serão afetadas e que o que quer que tenha acontecido não se repetirá.

Hinata ficou surpresa com o tom amargurado com que a colega falara, mas Frank, não, como se os dois já tivessem discutido o assunto muitas vezes antes.

— Não podemos deixar que nos embrulhem desta vez — ele declarou. — Há muita coisa em jogo.

— Muita coisa mesmo — concordou Temari.

Hinata simplesmente encarou a colega, perplexa e perturbada pelo rigor com que ela passara a se expressar. Frank sempre fora rabugento, mas era sua natureza. Temari, no entanto, era sempre tão doce que chegava a causar enjôo, às vezes. Sua súbita reação de raiva era tão inesperada quanto desconcertante.

Mas, assim que viu a expressão confusa de Hinata, a loira retirou o estojo de maquilagem da bolsa e retocou o batom. Depois de admirar a própria imagem no espelho, por alguns instantes, piscou um olho, com o bom humor recuperado.

— Está na hora do show — anunciou brincalhona, voltando a admirar Sasuke.

Ninguém estava prestando atenção ao diretor da escola, que tentava pôr ordem na sala. Então, Sasuke se levantou e, com expressão séria, pediu a todos que se sentassem para que a reunião tivesse início. O diretor lançou-lhe um olhar de gratidão antes de expor brevemente um roteiro dos assuntos que seriam discutidos, passando a palavra ao administrador da refinaria em seguida.

— Boa noite a todos. Meu nome é Jiraya Sennin. Sou o administrador da Refinaria de Red Rock, que fica logo aqui, atrás da escola. — Ao sorrir, revelou a todos a brecha que tinha entre os dentes da frente. — Sei que todos estão preocupados com o que aconteceu hoje de manhã. Acreditem, nós também estamos. O último boletim médico anunciou que os rapazes que se feriram irão se recuperar, graças a Deus.

— Já sei por que o escolheram para o cargo — murmurou Frank. — Aposto como trabalha para os políticos beijando criancinhas nos fins de semana.

Hinata preferiu não responder. Em sua opinião, a preocupação do administrador com relação à sorte de seus trabalhadores era genuína. Sua tendência natural era ver sempre o lado bom das coisas.

— Nosso próprio pessoal investigou as causas do acidente durante todo o dia, habilmente assistidos por Sasuke Uchiha, do Departamento de Proteção do Meio Ambiente... — Sennin fez um gesto em direção a Sasuke. —...e seu colega do Departamento de Prevenção contra Incêndio.

Para surpresa de Hinata, o sorriso que Kiba dirigiu à platéia era idêntico àquele que ele lhe dedicara pouco antes. Deixara-se seduzir por aqueles dentes brancos mais de uma vez naquele dia, mas pensara que Kiba lhe sorrira de forma espontânea, íntima... especialmente para ela.

— Chegamos à conclusão de que a explosão foi resultado da ruptura de um dos tanques de processamento de amoníaco, na parte norte da refinaria.

Sennin apontou para o mapa estendido sobre a lousa. O desenho mais parecia um labirinto de círculos, quadrados e retângulos de cantos arredondados, semelhantes a balas de revólver, que nada significavam para Hinata.

— O que não sabemos ainda é o que causou isso. Há várias explicações possíveis. O sr. Inuzuka irá expô-las aos senhores — o administrador completou.

Kiba se levantou e sorriu. Era a imagem acabada de um homem de confiança. Hinata o achou incrivelmente atraente. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que estava interessado nela. O olhar que haviam trocado enquanto aguardavam o início da reunião fora tão íntimo que se sentira embaraçada por ter Sasuke na mesma sala! Sabia que Sasuke a atormentaria com suas brincadeiras se descobrisse que estava se enamorando do amigo dele. Era óbvio que ele arranjara uma maneira de os dois se conhecerem; por isso, talvez ele fosse gentil o bastante para poupá-la da gozação daquela vez. Sasuke podia ser um homem sensível quando queria.

— O que será que esse cara faz nas horas vagas além de posar para anúncios de ternos? — resmungou Frank, referindo- se a Kiba.

— Você não gosta de ninguém, Frank? — desabafou Hinata, irritada pelos ataques incessantes que o patrão dirigia aos que conduziam a reunião. — Por que não deixa o homem falar antes de criticá-lo?

Frank olhou para ela, mas não replicou.

— Acidentes desse tipo em refinarias de petróleo caem em três categorias básicas — principiou Kiba, como um palestrista entediado. — Incêndio, explosão e outros perigos ao ambiente. Meu departamento trata da prevenção dos dois primeiros, que obviamente podem estar relacionados entre si.

— Ele fala como se o trabalho de seu vizinho fosse insignificante — reclamou Temari, sem parar de olhar para Sasuke. — No entanto, é a ele que cabe a decisão de fechar ou não a refinaria. Todos aqueles tanques com fendas e vazamentos é que são perigosos.

Hinata não deu ouvidos aos comentários da colega. Queria ouvir Kiba.

— Há três explicações prováveis para o que aconteceu em Red Rock hoje, sendo que nenhuma delas apresenta nenhum perigo para a saúde da população que vive na área — prosseguiu Kiba, que mais parecia um autômato.

Não passou despercebida a Hinata a aparente falta de entusiasmo com que ele se expressava. Será que achava tudo aquilo sem importância? Ou já teria falado do assunto tantas vezes que estava enjoado dele? Ou estaria aborrecido por ter de explicar fatos complexos em termos compreensíveis por pobres mortais?

— Antes de mais nada, vocês precisam entender o que ocorre durante a fabricação da massa de adubo de uréia — informou Kiba. — Durante o processo de produção, várias substâncias químicas são misturadas num tanque, sob enorme pressão. Existem válvulas de segurança que aliviam essa pressão antes que ela chegue a um ponto perigoso. A certa altura do processo, a mistura de amoníaco deve ser resfriada rapidamente e, nessa hora, forma-se um material semi-sólido, que pode se infiltrar numa válvula e bloqueá-la temporariamente.

Hinata não estava certa de ter compreendido o que Kiba acabara de expor. Parecia simples, mas química nunca fora sua matéria favorita na escola. Resolveu, então, que pediria a Sasuke para explicar-lhe novamente depois. Ele tornava tudo muito simples.

— Pode haver problemas com os próprios tanques também — lembrou Kiba. — O metal pode se desgastar devido ao tempo, à corrosão, ou uma solda malfeita pode enfraquecer uma parte do tanque a ponto de fazê-lo ceder sob pressão. Finalmente, um erro humano pode ser o fator responsável. Se uma válvula de segurança for instalada muito alta, ela não se abrirá a tempo de aliviar a pressão. Repetindo, o excesso de pressão é que provoca a explosão.

A platéia emudecera. Hinata ficou imaginando se todos estariam tão confusos quanto ela. Mas não devia se esquecer de que os outros não tinham estado fascinados pelo homem. Deviam ter prestado atenção ao que o profissional expusera.

Quando um homem do fundo da sala pediu a Kiba para explicar o processo de produção da massa de adubo outra vez, Sasuke se levantou e foi até a frente do palco.

— Se... me permite, sr. Inuzuka — adiantou-se, em tom cortês. — Acho que, neste caso, podemos nos utilizar de uma simples comparação com tarefas de cozinha. Há alguns anos, quando tentei cozinhar batatas numa panela de pressão, esqueci de deixar a válvula de segurança aberta, embora a senhora gentil que me ensinou a cozinhar houvesse explicado claramente o que aconteceria se o vapor não conseguisse sair. — Fazendo uma pausa, ele fitou Hinata, comovido pela lembrança daqueles dias.

Hinata também se comoveu. Então, viu Sasuke olhar para Temari. A colega já manifestara desejo de conhecê-lo. Será que o interesse era mútuo? Ambos tinham o direito, sem dúvida. Por que a idéia a incomodava tanto?

— Bem, um tanque de processamento de amoníaco é muito parecido com uma panela de pressão... com uma pressão cem vezes maior. Se o vapor não sai, alguma coisa cede.

— Obrigado! — exclamou o homem que pedira a explicação. — Agora ficou claro.

Sasuke fez um gesto de cabeça, mais para Kiba do que para o espectador, e retornou a seu lugar.

Hinata notou que Sasuke, apesar de ter dedicado um sorriso à platéia, fitara Kiba de modo frio e enraivecido. Que contraste com o olhar terno que ele lhe dedicara pouco antes!

Kiba enrijeceu o queixo ao ver Sasuke se sentar, mas, ao encarar os espectadores, já tinha o sorriso cativante no rosto outra vez.

Uma mulher vestida sobriamente, de conjunto de saia e blazer pretos e sapatos de salto alto, ergueu a mão, pedindo a palavra. Mantinha o lápis sobre o bloco de anotações como se fosse uma arma, e Hinata concluiu que a desconhecida devia ser repórter de algum jornal de Morgantown.

— Sr. Inuzuka, em sua opinião, qual dessas razões que mencionou é a mais provável causa do acidente, e como pode estar certo de que isso não acontecerá outra vez? — ela questionou.

Kiba respirou fundo antes de responder:

— Ainda estamos no meio das investigações, mas, independente da causa do acidente, não há motivos para a população se alarmar. A probabilidade de que qualquer dos três problemas volte a ocorrer é muito pequena.

— Aposto como seu vizinho não está de acordo — murmurou Temari, cada vez mais fascinada por Sasuke. — Ele parece uma cascavel pronta para dar o bote.

Hinata seguiu o olhar da colega. Sasuke parecia estar tenso, mas compará-lo a uma cascavel era exagero. Por isso, concluiu que Temari estava fantasiando em relação a Sasuke, assim como ela própria devia estar fantasiando em relação a Kiba.

— Temari, acho que está criando uma imagem errada de Sasuke — advertiu. — Ele até perde a paciência de vez em quando, mas, na maioria das vezes, é um "Urso Sasuke". Aliás, esse é o apelido dele.

— _Apelido_?! — a loira ficou boquiaberta. — Jura que as pessoas o chamam de _Urso Sasuke Uchiha_?

Embaraçada, Hinata explicou:

— Não todo mundo... Quero dizer, só eu! — Dando de ombros, justificou: — Sempre achei que ele se parecia com um urso.

Foi só ao ouvir Frank se manifestar que Hinata percebeu que mais alguém estivera ouvindo a conversa.

— Se minha mulher me chamasse de "Urso Sasuke" em público, eu a atiraria aos tubarões — declarou. — Estou admirado que o seu vizinho agüente uma coisa dessas! Ele não parece um galinha-morta...

Hinata não sabia o que dizer. Não se lembrava de ter ridicularizado Sasuke na frente de outras pessoas nem de nenhuma queixa dele com relação ao apelido carinhoso que lhe arranjara. Ela jamais ofenderia o amigo de propósito! Além disso, a opinião de Frank não tinha a mínima importância: ele era um rabugento! Mas se Temari, que conhecia tantos homens e considerava Sasuke atraente, achava o apelido impróprio...

Nesse momento, Sasuke se levantou e, em tom cortês, mas firme, corrigiu Kiba:

— Perdão, sr. Inuzuka, mas discutimos outra possibilidade da qual parece que se esqueceu. — Encarando a platéia, expôs: — O inspetor de Prevenção contra Incêndio falou corretamente sobre o perigo de o sedimento obstruir a válvula quando a uréia está se resfriando. Mas uma válvula defeituosa pode emperrar sozinha e, nesse caso, o sistema de liberação automática se torna inútil. Só trabalhadores preparados para tais emergências podem sobreviver na atmosfera saturada de gás pelo tempo necessário para operar a válvula manualmente.

Uma mulher da última fileira indagou:

— E os trabalhadores de Red Rock estão preparados para tais emergências?

— Gostaria de responder a essa pergunta, sr. Uchiha. — Jiraya Sennin, o administrador da refinaria, interveio. E encheu-se de orgulho ao declarar: — Os regulamentos de segurança estaduais e federais são rigorosamente observados em nosso estabelecimento. Uma das normas diz que equipamentos de proteção, como trajes impermeáveis, máscaras contra gases e de oxigênio, devem permanecer estrategicamente guardados, de modo que o pessoal treinado tenha fácil acesso a ele em caso de emergência. Munido desse equipamento, o chefe do pessoal pode chegar rapidamente à válvula manual.

— Máscaras contra gases?! — a mesma mulher exclamou, voltando o olhar para Sasuke. — Se os trabalhadores da refinaria precisam de máscaras contra gases, que tipo de ar estamos respirando a poucos quarteirões dali? Meus filhos freqüentam esta escola e...

— Os meus também — informou Sasuke, em tom grave. — E eu lhe asseguro que, se tivesse a menor prova de que essa refinaria oferece perigo a eles, moveria céus e terras para fechá-la.

A platéia voltou a emudecer. Todos os presentes sabiam que o fechamento da refinaria deixaria metade dos homens de Coltersville desempregados. A segurança não era o único fator comunitário envolvido no problema.

Então, Sasuke concluiu:

— Mas, se a explosão foi causada por qualquer uma das hipóteses mencionadas pelo sr. Inuzuka, é pouco provável que o ocorrido se repita.

— E se tiver sido causada por uma válvula defeituosa? — questionou um homem. — O senhor não disse que há essa possibilidade?

Sasuke assentiu e respondeu:

— Mesmo assim, terá sido uma ocorrência singular. De acordo com as estatísticas, um homem tem mais chances de se ferir enquanto dirige o carro para ir ao trabalho do que trabalhando em Red Rock ou qualquer outra refinaria do Estado.

Então, chegou a vez do rabugento Frank se levantar e questionar:

— Mas, se uma válvula podia estar com defeito, não pode haver outras nas mesmas condições? Quero dizer, essa refinaria já funciona há trinta anos, no mínimo. Será que os canos e válvulas não estão começando a se desgastar?!

— Sua pergunta é bastante pertinente, senhor — admitiu Sasuke. — Mas os especialistas exigem que as válvulas sejam trocadas a cada quinze anos. O sr. Sennin me garantiu que todas as válvulas do sistema de processamento de amoníaco da Refinaria de Red Rock foram substituídas recentemente por material da mais alta qualidade, o que representou grande despesa para a companhia, devo dizer.

— Então, por que uma delas falhou? — alguém insistiu.

Nesse momento Kiba voltou a tomar a palavra. Hinata teve a impressão de que ele estava ansioso para acalmar os ânimos que Sasuke acirrara. Parecia considerar desnecessária toda aquela agitação.

— Não temos motivos para acreditar que qualquer das válvulas tenha falhado — lembrou. — O sr. Uchiha simplesmente apresentou uma outra alternativa, muito pouco provável, para garantir que consideramos todas. — Fitando Sasuke, indagou:

— Não foi isso, sr. Uchiha?

A hostilidade manifesta no olhar trocado por Sasuke e o colega não passou despercebida a Hinata. Mas seu amigo, sempre gentil, voltou-se para a platéia e concordou, gentilmente:

— É claro. Apenas fizemos questão de informar a todos sobre tudo. Se aquelas válvulas dos tanques de Red Rock não tivessem sido substituídas no mês passado, teríamos muito com que nos preocupar. Para falar a verdade, se eu achasse que ainda há válvulas de quinze ou trinta anos lá... — O tom severo que adotou a essa altura do discurso fez Hinata sentir um sobressalto. — ...estaria fora da cidade antes que o relógio batesse meia-noite.


	5. Chapter 5

**NARUTO NÂO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! V**

Durante duas horas os cidadãos de Coltersville discutiram sobre o perigo potencial oferecido pela Refinaria de Red Rock à comunidade. A certa altura, Jiraya Sennin convidou todos os interessados para visitarem o estabelecimento na manhã do sábado seguinte, insistindo em que uma turnê informativa os tranqüilizaria. Nem Kiba nem Sasuke pareceram aprovar a iniciativa do administrador, sendo esse, aliás, o único ponto em que os dois pareciam estar de acordo.

Quando a reunião finalmente acabou, Hinata se levantou rapidamente, na esperança de conseguir trocar uma palavra com Kiba antes que ele fosse embora. Preparara uma questão interessante para fazer-lhe. Antes que desse o primeiro passo, entretanto, foi detida por Temari:

— Não vá embora ainda, minha cara. Você prometeu.

— O quê?

— Me apresentar! E com algum comentário lisonjeiro. Darei minha próxima comissão a você.

Hinata cogitou se a colega estaria apenas brincando. De qualquer forma, teria de atender-lhe o pedido: Sasuke já vinha na direção delas, abrindo caminho por entre a platéia ainda alvoroçada. Kiba vinha logo atrás.

Sorrindo nervosamente, tentou captar o olhar de Kiba. Mas ele foi detido quando estava a poucos passos dela por alguém que preparara uma lista de perguntas. Então, sentiu Temari dar-lhe um cutucão nas costelas. Sasuke se juntara a elas. Sem alternativa, apresentou-a:

— Sasuke, esta é Temari No Sabaku. Ela trabalha comigo.

Sasuke apertou a mão que a jovem loira acabava de lhe estender.

— Hinata já me falou muito de você, Temari — comentou, com cortesia.

Hinata teve a impressão de que Sasuke fitava Temari de forma interessada e receptiva, como se já estivesse ansioso por conhecê-la.

— Ela sempre fala da ajuda inestimável que você lhe prestou nos primeiros dias de trabalho na imobiliária — ele completou.

— Que gentileza sua dizer isso, Sasuke! — Temari comentou, sentindo-se lisonjeada. — Frank e eu também gostamos muito da sua vizinha.

Hinata notou, então, que Temari e Sasuke ainda estavam apertando as mãos e que ele não parecia estar com pressa de interromper o contato. Olhou ao redor à procura de Frank, pensando em apresentá-lo também, mas viu-o conversando com Jiraya Sennin perto do palco.

— Também gosto muito dela. — Sasuke falava como se Hinata nem estivesse ali. — Ela lhe contou que eu a ajudei a estudar para a prova de obtenção de licença de corretora?

Temari se aproximou ainda mais de Sasuke, cuja mão ainda segurava a sua. Com grande esforço, Hinata conteve o impulso inexplicável de separá-los à força.

— Não, ela não contou, mas não estou surpresa. Já percebi que é um bom professor. Adorei o jeito como explicou os problemas em Red Rock! Eu continuaria ouvindo por horas...

— Eu dispunha de muitas outras informações que podia ter passado aos ouvintes, mas normalmente as pessoas não querem ouvir detalhes sobre o que torna uma refinaria perigosa à comunidade que a rodeia.

A jovem deu a Sasuke um sorriso radiante, que ele retribuiu na mesma intensidade. O sorriso embaraçado que ele dedicou a Hinata em seguida foi quase um pedido de desculpas.

Aborrecida, Hinata interpretou a seu modo a expressão do amigo. Sempre acreditara, tolamente, que Sasuke estava acima das futilidades pelas quais tantos homens se perdiam. Embora soubesse que ele tinha todo o direito de se encontrar com quem quisesse, não conseguia acreditar que "seu" Sasuke estivesse _realmente_ se deixando seduzir por uma mulher vulgar como Temari. Devia haver outro motivo para estar agindo daquela forma...

— Acho que podemos estar mesmo num lugar perigoso — comentou Kiba, que se aproximara do pequeno grupo sem que Hinata notasse.

Ela se voltou e sorriu. Kiba já não tinha a aparência calorosa e receptiva de antes, dando mostras de esgotamento físico e mental. Ele devia ter tido um dia muito cheio.

— Até hoje, só tinha ouvido falar uma ou duas vezes do desastre ocorrido em Coltersville em 1952 — prosseguiu ele, parecendo perturbado. — Mas nas últimas horas já ouvi várias versões do acidente. É realmente sinistro...

— _Sinistro_! — ela exclamou, estranhando o termo.

— As semelhanças, quero dizer.

Era a primeira vez, naquele dia, que Hinata via Kiba se comportar de modo inseguro.

— Houve uma explosão, por excesso de pressão, no verão que antecedeu o grande desastre de 1952 — ele contou. — Dois trabalhadores se feriram, mas se recuperaram e todo mundo pensou que tudo estava bem. A refinaria voltou a funcionar plenamente e as crianças retornaram à escola. Até um jornalista insistente de um jornal de Morgantown parou de fazer acusações e questionar o ocorrido. Um grande projeto de construção foi iniciado ali perto.

— E então? — ela quis saber, vendo os olhos azuis do interlocutor quase aterrorizados.

— Quatro meses depois, a refinaria voou pelos ares. Cento e dezessete pessoas morreram.

Tomada pelo pânico, Hinata refletiu sobre o que acabara de ouvir. Instintivamente, voltou-se para Sasuke. Ele lhe garantia que as duas situações eram totalmente diferentes e que não havia com que se preocupar. Mas o amigo já estava longe e ela apenas pôde captar sua imagem rápida, com o braço às costas de Temari. Ambos saíam da sala. A gargalhada da colega, vibrante e descontraída, pareceu-lhe insólita depois da história macabra.

Voltou-se lentamente para Kiba, tentando se lembrar da questão interessante que elaborara para apresentar a ele. Mas tudo o que lhe veio à mente foi a sensação do contato do bigode de Sasuke em seu rosto, poucas horas atrás. Será que Temari iria sentir tanto prazer quanto ela?

Naquele momento, sentiu um grande mal-estar. Noutra situação, tudo o que teria de fazer para se recuperar era correr até a casa de Sasuke e ser recebida por ele de braços abertos. Mas a casa do amigo devia estar vazia àquela hora. E, como ele saíra acompanhado de Temari, era bem provável que ficaria fora até bem tarde da noite. Além disso, mesmo que voltasse cedo, poderia não estar desacompanhado, concluiu, depois de resistir à idéia por alguns segundos.

Hinata chegou ao trabalho um pouco atrasada na manhã seguinte, após uma noite maldormida. Não tivera tempo para a corrida matinal, muito menos para bater rapidamente à porta de Sasuke em busca de uma confirmação de que Red Rock estava em perfeita segurança. Precisava daquele conforto, pois a história contada por Kiba deixara-a assustada. Aliás, queria também pedir a Sasuke mais informações sobre Kiba Inuzuka que, por um capricho do destino, parecia estar realmente correspondendo ao interesse que manifestara por ele.

Ficara intrigada pelo fato de Sasuke nunca lhe ter falado do colega como um "namorado" em potencial, pois não tinha dúvidas de que conversara com Kiba a seu respeito. Mas não devia se esquecer de que ficara meses sem falar com o amigo, de quem sentia muita falta.

Até aquele verão, falar com Sasuke era como falar com um de seus filhos. Tudo o que tinha a fazer era atravessar o portão da cerca que separava as duas propriedades e bater à sua porta dos fundos, duas batidas leves e uma forte, e fazer-lhe uma pergunta ou pedir emprestada uma xícara de açúcar. Naquela manhã, entretanto, sentiu que uma visita ao vizinho exigia certo preparo.

Sem dúvida, estava se sentindo pouco à vontade com um amigo tão íntimo porque fazia meses que não conversavam. A possibilidade de Sasuke estar acompanhado naquela manhã, pela primeira vez em tantos anos, não podia ser a causa de sua hesitação!

Um súbito e inexplicável mal-estar, que nada tinha a ver com o odor de amoníaco ainda presente na atmosfera do bairro, atacou-a ao sair do carro e correr para a imobiliária. Então, descobriu que Temari também não havia chegado: estava ainda mais atrasada do que ela! Sentindo necessidade de conversar com alguém, foi direto para o escritório de Frank. Lá chegando, enfiou a cabeça pela porta entreaberta.

— Vejam só quem chegou! — exclamou o patrão, mal-humorado como sempre. Voltando-se sobre a cadeira giratória, reclamou: — Vai pegar o mesmo hábito de Temari. Já me basta uma corretora chegando atrasada todas as manhãs. Não preciso de mais uma!

— Bom dia, Frank! — ela cumprimentou, sorrindo exageradamente.

O patrão deu de ombros e mudou de assunto:

— Notou como está o tempo lá fora?

— O tempo?!

Estavam em pleno verão no norte da Califórnia, o que significava que já estava fazendo um calor terrível àquela hora da manhã e que a situação continuaria assim por pelo menos mais um mês.

— Estamos em agosto, Frank!

— Da última vez que Red Rock explodiu era agosto também. O cheiro era o mesmo. Outros homens vieram dar explicações, mas contaram o mesmo monte de mentiras.

Hinata puxou uma cadeira e se sentou diante da escrivaninha do patrão, com o intuito de prolongar a conversa. Estava arrependida de não ter prestado atenção a suas reclamações na noite anterior.

— É verdade que... umas cem pessoas morreram? — indagou.

Ele empalideceu ao confirmar:

— No mínimo. Incluindo o marido de minha irmã e um rapaz com quem eu ia para a escola.

Hinata ficou com pena do patrão, pela primeira vez, desde que o conhecia.

— Sinto muito, Frank. Deve ter sido horrível.

Ele recusou a condolência, como era de esperar.

— Você não sabe nem da metade, Hinata. A refinaria ficou fechada por cerca de um ano. Os trabalhadores que não morreram ficaram desempregados. Tivemos uma minidepressão aqui em Coltersville. Algumas pessoas nunca se recuperaram.

— Ouvi falar de alguns... problemas imobiliários que persistiram mesmo depois que a refinaria voltou a funcionar.

— Naquela época, era mais fácil tentar vender casas numa colônia de leprosos — ele exagerou, amargurado. — O pai de Temari ficou arruinado.

— O pai de Temari?! — Hinata exclamou. — Não sabia que ela tinha morado perto da refinaria.

— Nunca morou. Ela cresceu perto da alameda dos Morros Crescentes. Mas Jack No Sabaku, o pai dela, possuía cento e cinqüenta acres de terras perto de Red Rock. Estava com um fabuloso projeto de construção em andamento: licenças aprovadas, financiamentos arranjados, compradores assinando contratos! Quando a refinaria foi pelos ares, ele perdeu tudo.

Ao saber daquilo, Hinata se arrependeu dos seus pensamentos em relação a Temari. Apesar de a colega ter uma personalidade aparentemente fútil, sempre a tratara como amiga. Agora sabia por que ela se ressentia tanto de Red Rock.

— Que coisa horrível! E ele conseguiu vender as terras?

— Não, a não ser uma pequena parte, para um armazém, há alguns anos. Nos últimos tempos, começou a trabalhar em planos para outro empreendimento no mesmo local. Mas se Red Rock...

O telefone tocou, interrompendo-o. Ele o atendeu e depois apertou o botão que retinha a ligação.

— É para você, Hinata. Pode ir atender em seu escritório, se quiser. Continuaremos a conversa depois.

Ela correu até sua sala, que ficava no fim do corredor, e atendeu:

— Bom dia, Imobiliária Três Estrelas, Hinata Hyuuga falando, a suas ordens.

— Hinata, que bom que peguei você aí! — exclamou uma voz masculina e sedutora. — É Kiba Inuzuka.

Ele nem se preocupara em perguntar-lhe se ainda se lembrava dele, ou de que ele prometera telefonar. Seu tom de voz convencido indicava que estava certo de que ela estava esperando pelo telefonema.

— Olá, Kiba. Eu não pensei que fosse ligar tão cedo — declarou ela, dando a volta à escrivaninha para se sentar.

Estranhava o fato de não ter ficado ansiosa para que aquele homem a procurasse, embora ele fosse bastante atraente.

— Nunca deixo a grama crescer entre mim e uma mulher bonita — ele retrucou.

Tratava-se de uma frase feita, mas que não deixava de ser lisonjeira. Será que ele não podia ter sido mais original? Como se tivesse adivinhado seus pensamentos, ele retomou a palavra:

— Gostaria de me encontrar com você, Hinata.

A declaração fora tão simples, tão direta, que ela se sentiu na obrigação de ser sincera também.

— Também gostaria de me encontrar com você, Kiba.

— Hoje à noite, às sete?

— Sim — ela confirmou, sem refletir. Não seria louca a ponto de recusar um milagre. — Até... até mais tarde, então.

Kiba encerrou a conversa de modo tão rápido como a iniciara.

— Quem era? — indagou Temari, surgindo à porta. Estava excepcionalmente bonita naquela manhã, usando vestido e sandálias combinando entre si, em cores que anunciavam: "disponível". — Quem é o rapaz de sorte?

— Um ator de cinema — zombou Hinata, satisfeita por ter arranjado, finalmente, um encontro que a equiparava à loira exuberante. — E você? Onde estava até essa hora?

— Na biblioteca! Onde mais?

Hinata não sabia o que tinha feito para receber uma resposta tão ríspida da colega. Antes que pudesse refletir, entretanto, Frank surgiu trazendo um recado.

— Até que enfim, Temari! Aquele sujeito que deu explicações na reunião de ontem ligou.

— Não, aquela ligação era para mim, Frank — intrometeu-se Hinata.

O patrão pareceu ficar confuso. Relendo o recado que anotara no pedacinho de papel cor-de-rosa, confirmou:

— Não. Este recado é de Sasuke Uchiha para Temari.

— Para Temari?! — exclamou Hinata, mais magoada que surpresa. — Tem certeza?

Irritado, o patrão parecia a ponto de perguntar se ela o achava com cara de idiota. Temari sorriu de modo triunfante e zombou:

— Você mesma disse que não o queria, Hinata. Agora é tarde para se arrepender.

Sentindo o rubor subindo às faces, Hinata tentou se explicar:

— Não seja boba, Temari. Eu só... Bem, fiquei surpresa! Sasuke sempre liga para cá querendo falar comigo. — Então, lembrou-se de que fazia tempo que o amigo não lhe telefonava. — Eu só pensei que ele tivesse procurado por... mim.

A colega fitou-a no rosto, fazendo-a enrubescer ainda mais.

— Bem, pois você não teve sorte desta vez — concluiu. — Além disso, você não pode ficar com todos os bonitões. Já conseguiu o moreno charmoso!

Frank mal continha a irritação por estar presente àquela discussão tola. Em tom ríspido, questionou:

— Devo supor que essa... conversa feminina não tem nada a ver com corretagem de imóveis!

Temari riu antes de responder:

— Não exatamente, Frank!

— Eu sabia! — Ele olhou para Hinata, autoritário, e comentou: — Agora, sobre o que estávamos...

O telefone voltou a tocar. Hinata atendeu e disse que a ligação era para Frank.

Assim que ele saiu da sala para ir atender o chamado em seu escritório, uma moça entrou na imobiliária e indagou como poderia chegar à estrada principal.

— Por que não explica a ela, Hinata? — sugeriu Temari, antes de ir para o corredor. — Preciso ligar para o meu "Urso Sasuke" e confirmar nosso encontro para almoçar.

Enraivecida, Hinata se conteve para não gritar que o "Urso Sasuke" era só dela. Depois de refletir, concluiu que aquele sentimento de posse era ridículo. Mas, quando a moça que pedira instruções saiu, fechou a porta para não cair na tentação de ouvir, às escondidas, a conversa de Temari. Porém era quase impossível concentrar-se no trabalho, pois a voz rica e as risadas sonoras da colega varavam as paredes.

A fim de proteger o ego, afirmou para si mesma que o que quer que Temari tivesse para dizer a Sasuke não era de seu interesse. Entretanto, mais tarde, ao ver a colega sair alegremente para almoçar, teve que refazer todo o trabalho da parte da manhã, que saíra errado...


	6. Chapter 6

**NARUTO NÂO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! VI**

Assim que Temari chegou, Sasuke se levantou da mesa e quase derrubou um copo d'água que deixara muito próximo da beirada. Estava desacostumado a puxar cadeiras para damas, mas precisava praticar. Aquele era um gesto que Hinata apreciaria quando estivesse no Old Mansion, especialmente depois de receber a orquídea caríssima que ele lhe mandaria e que deveria ser entregue poucas horas antes do jantar.

Após fazer um planejamento tão cuidadoso, ele não poderia se permitir cometer gafes de nenhum tipo. Naquela noite representaria com perfeição o papel de cavaleiro de armadura reluzente, de acordo com a visão romântica de Hinata. Faria tudo, exceto alugar um cavalo branco.

— Obrigado por me ceder seu horário de almoço — agradeceu a Temari, gentilmente. — Foi sorte Frank ter atendido o telefone na hora em que liguei, já que você ainda não tinha chegado. Estava com medo de ter de inventar alguma desculpa esfarrapada para enganar Hinata.

Temari riu e retrucou:

— Bem, acho que está mesmo com sorte. Hinata ouviu Frank me dando seu recado e só faltou chamá-lo de burro! Ela tinha certeza de que o recado era para ela e de que ele tinha se enganado!

— E o que você disse? — Sasuke quis saber, apreensivo.

— Eu disse que ela estava sem sorte. Já tinha me dado sinal verde ontem à noite e teria que arcar com as conseqüências. Hinata não parecia nada feliz quando saí.

Sasuke não se tranqüilizou com a narrativa da acompanhante. Gostou de saber que Hinata se comportara de maneira possessiva em relação a ele, mas, por outro lado, não queria que ela sofresse sentindo ciúme à toa. A conversa que tivera com Temari no estacionamento da escola, na noite anterior, limitara-se a um rápido acordo em que ambos se comprometeram a trocar favores: Temari queria saber da verdadeira situação em Red Rock, enquanto ele queria ajuda para fazer uma oferta pela casa dos sonhos de Hinata. Embora não tivesse fornecido nenhum detalhe pessoal relacionado ao seu desejo de adquirir o imóvel, calculava que, sendo uma profissional experiente, Temari já devia ter tirado suas próprias conclusões.

— O que quis dizer com "ela deu o sinal verde"? — indagou, com cautela. — Vocês duas falaram sobre mim?

Bem-humorada, como na maior parte do tempo, Temari riu antes de retrucar:

— Hinata já deve ter falado o bastante sobre mim para você desconfiar que eu _nunca_ dispenso a chance de fazer perguntas sobre um homem solteiro de boa aparência...

Pelo tom com que a jovem falara, ficou claro para Sasuke que ela o incluíra na descrição. Mas, como já vinha recusando convites de mulheres atraentes com bastante freqüência nos últimos tempos, não ficara surpreso com aquele elogio franco, como teria ficado um ano atrás.

— Hinata não hesitou em dizer que você era um homem livre... — Temari prosseguiu. — ...mas começou a arranjar desculpas quando insisti para que me apresentasse a você. Convivo com ela diariamente, Sasuke. Sei como ela fala dos homens.

— E como ela fala? — ele indagou, sério.

— Calma, Sasuke! Ela fala como... Bem, como uma mulher casada. Fala com cuidado, com recato... É como alguém que quer vender a mercadoria sem mostrá-la, entendeu?

— E isso é bom ou mau? — ele questionou, confuso.

— No seu caso, um pouco dos dois. Até ontem à noite eu achava que ela não estava pronta para procurar um novo relacionamento. Mas, quando comecei a demonstrar interesse por você, tive a impressão de que ela ficou com vontade de dizer que você era dela.

Sasuke ficou tão satisfeito por saber daquilo que levou algum tempo para perceber que Temari, sem querer, confessara o próprio interesse romântico nele.

— Temari, quando você... deu a Hinata a impressão de que estava... bem, interessada em mim... você estava só... bem, tentando me ajudar, fazendo com que ela ficasse com ciúme, certo?

A jovem sorriu de maneira sedutora, fazendo um suspense de vários segundos antes de confessar:

— Sasuke Uchiha, acho você um homem muito sexy. Normalmente, quando boto os olhos em um bonitão, não o deixo escapar até que esteja cansada dele. Entretanto... — fez uma pausa, parecendo ficar embaraçada. — ...tenho a tendência de me cansar facilmente. Além disso, existem três coisas que significam mais para mim do que homens sensuais.

— Que são?

— Minha carreira, minha família e meus amigos.

Sasuke ficou surpreso ao ver a seriedade com que a jovem se expressara. Embaraçado, comentou:

— Bem, eu... acho que gostaria de ser incluído entre os últimos.

— Você já está — ela garantiu. — Assim como Hinata. E eu tenho certeza de que você é o que ela precisa, embora ela mesma não saiba disso ainda. Isso coloca Temari No Sabaku fora da parada! Nunca marco encontros com um homem se uma de minhas amigas já estiver interessada nele. Além disso, um homem com a sua... — ela procurou pela palavra certa. — ...integridade... seria desperdiçado com uma garota fútil como eu.

De repente, Sasuke teve a certeza de que havia mais caráter em Temari do que ela própria ousava mostrar ao mundo. Na noite anterior, a jovem lhe narrara brevemente a desgraça que atingira os negócios do pai por ocasião da explosão de 1952. Em seguida, afirmara, com determinação, que não permitiria que nada voltasse a interferir na concretização dos novos planos de Jack No Sabaku. Aquela lealdade para com o pai e para com Hinata deixara-o bastante impressionado.

— Agora, vamos tratar da casa da alameda dos Morros Crescentes — ela decidiu, mudando de assunto. — Investiguei sobre os outros interessados. Uma oferta foi apresentada na quarta-feira de manhã, o que significa que a sra. Senju tem até amanhã para se decidir. Sei que ela não deu resposta afirmativa até agora, portanto é bem provável que não tenha gostado da oferta... Ou, então, considere a família inadequada para ocupar sua querida casa. — Sorrindo, comentou: — A sra. Senju é viúva e morou lá durante quarenta e sete anos. Detesta a idéia de vender o casarão, mas não consegue mais conservá-la sozinha, pois os filhos são independentes. Sabe, se Ino Yamanaka contasse a ela a verdadeira história por trás de seu interesse na casa, aposto como você ganharia mais tempo. A boa senhora adoraria a intriga romântica!

Sasuke se sentiu tolo. Não precisava da ajuda de um bando de corretoras e viúvas para se casar com a mulher que amava!

— Qual foi o valor da oferta? — quis saber, objetivo.

— Não tenho liberdade para fornecer uma informação dessas, Sasuke... Ética profissional e tudo o mais... — Temari piscou um olho e acrescentou: — Mas... nada me impede de dar um palpite!

Se quisesse cobrir o "palpite" dado por Temari, Sasuke teria de passar a pão e água pelas próximas três décadas, além de dar por encerrada a vida social.

— Temari, acho que não conseguiria fazer uma oferta de vinte mil dólares, muito menos cobri-la!

— Calma! Se você estudar opções de financiamento, o quadro pode deixar de parecer tão feio! Se incluir os rendimentos de Hinata...

— Mas eu não quero isso — ele declarou, desconsolado. — Que tipo de presente será esse, se ela tiver de pagar pela metade?

A corretora o encarou e retrucou:

— O tipo de presente que uma esposa dá ao marido e um marido dá à esposa. — E, antes que ele respondesse, sugeriu:

— Ajudaria, se você... não tivesse de pagar toda a comissão?

Sasuke sorriu, desconcertado por ouvir a oferta generosa, e declarou:

— Obrigado, Temari, mas não poderia deixar que fizesse isso.

— Primeiro, pense bem, Sasuke — ela aconselhou, apressando-se em escolher um prato do cardápio, pois a garçonete já se aproximava para anotar os pedidos. — Ligue para mim à tarde. — Para que ele não tivesse de responder, ela mudou de assunto outra vez: — Pesquisei mais um pouco esta manhã. Nos lugares onde refinarias foram fechadas por causa de protesto público, os fechamentos ocorreram, em sua maioria, _após_ o desastre. — Determinada, declarou: — Gostaria que Coltersville invertesse essa regra.

Sasuke refletiu por alguns segundos antes de opinar. Havia fatos ligados à refinaria que só confiara a sua mãe e a Hinata até então, por serem confidenciais. Precisava tomar cuidado com o que pretendia dizer à acompanhante.

— Gostaria de poder ajudá-la, Temari — afirmou, finalmente. — Mas não posso fazer nada no momento. Ontem, você me disse que tinha motivos muito pessoais para desejar que eu fechasse a refinaria. Devo dizer que também tenho motivos pessoais para isso: cinco crianças e uma mulher maravilhosa. — Erguendo as mãos num gesto indefeso, concluiu: — Mas não posso tomar uma decisão dessas sem provas.

— Eu entendo, Sasuke. Mas acho que você encontrará o que precisa para poder enterrar Red Rock, se for a fundo no caso.

— Depois de uma pausa, acrescentou: — E pode ser que eu lhe informe onde deve procurar...

A campainha da porta tocou às seis horas da tarde. Hinata ainda nem escolhera a roupa que vestiria, por isso esperou que Kiba não tivesse chegado cedo demais. Uma olhada através do olho mágico revelou um adolescente de cabelo curto, com uma caixa dourada na mão.

— Sra. Hinata Hyuuga? — indagou o rapazola. Ao receber a confirmação, estendeu a caixa e informou: — É para a senhora.

Hinata se arrepiou de prazer. Kiba lhe enviara flores no primeiro encontro!

— Obrigada! — exclamou entusiasmada ao ver a orquídea púrpura.

Vendo que Hinata procurava pelo cartão, o jovem informou, pesaroso:

— O cartão sumiu. Isso acontece quando o freguês faz a encomenda com muita antecedência. Dessa vez, alguém misturou os endereços também. Mandaram que eu entregasse a orquídea na casa ao lado, mas não havia ninguém lá. Então, aquela senhora... — indicou a calçada com um gesto de cabeça — ...disse que você morava no número 339, e não no 347.

Hinata olhou para a rua e viu a bisbilhoteira da vizinhança, a sra. Griswald, fingindo passear com seu cachorro, quando estava, na verdade, tentando descobrir quem enviara o presente.

— Não faz mal — declarou Hinata ao entregador. — Eu sei quem a enviou, e é belíssima!

Feliz, acenou para a sra. Griswald, deu um sorriso radiante, agradeceu ao rapaz e fechou a porta.

O buquê tirou-lhe todas as dúvidas quanto ao que deveria vestir naquela noite. A única roupa que tinha para combinar com uma orquídea era um conjunto de tricô preto, composto por uma blusa justa, que lhe realçava a cintura e o busto, e uma saia de pontas, que lhe tornava o andar sensual. Resolveu prender os cabelos no alto da cabeça, o que adicionou altivez e sofisticação a sua imagem. Então, adornou-se com uma simples corrente de ouro e um par de brincos de argola. Estaria elegante e sóbria ao mesmo tempo, como pretendia?

Ainda estava no quarto perfumando-se quando a campainha da porta voltou a tocar. Depois de respirar fundo, saiu ao corredor, tentando conter o nervosismo. Sentia-se como uma garota de dezesseis anos em seu primeiro encontro.

Quando abriu a porta, Kiba nem a cumprimentou. Limitou-se a fitá-la, tendo no rosto o mesmo sorriso que a seduzira quando se conheceram. Como também perdera a fala, ela apenas retribuiu o sorriso.

Kiba estava belíssimo em seu terno de verão leve azul-celeste, mas Hinata quase lamentou que ele não estivesse de _summer_ , como em sua fantasia.

— Boa noite, Kiba — conseguiu afinal dizer, em tom levemente afetado, enquanto apertava entre as mãos a pequena bolsa enfeitada de pérolas. — Eu adorei as flores. Obrigada.

Ele a fitou com expressão de surpresa, por alguns segundos; depois, passou a admirar o restante das formas roliças de Hinata, quase acariciando o traje sensual.

— Você está muito chique — elogiou, sempre com o sorriso cativante nos lábios. — Mal posso esperar para ver que... outras surpresas está guardando para mim esta noite.

A objetividade com que Kiba se expressava a perturbou. Ele deixara claro que ansiava por ver o que suas roupas escondiam! Uma ponta de orgulho se manifestou ante a lisonja, mas o bom senso lhe dizia que o homem estava indo rápido demais.

Incerta quanto à conveniência de convidá-lo a entrar, decidiu trancar a porta e juntar-se a ele na varanda. Afinal, já eram quase sete horas.

— Podemos ir? — sugeriu.

— Claro, Hinata! — ele concordou, prontamente.

Durante o curto trajeto até o carro de luxo estacionado diante da casa, Kiba segurou a mão de Hinata como se já fossem amigos, ou amantes, havia anos. Mas o contato deixou-a pouco à vontade. Os dedos dele eram macios e delicados demais, quase pegajosos; não eram fortes como os de Sasuke. Além disso, não estava certa de que apreciava andar de mãos dadas com um estranho.

— Fiz reservas no Old Mansion. Espero que esteja de acordo — ele comentou.

— De... acordo? — ela gaguejou, mal acreditando no que acabara de ouvir.

O Old Mansion era o único restaurante à altura de uma orquídea, num raio de quase cem quilômetros a partir dali, mas que ficava em Morgantown.

— No Old Mansion? Hoje?

Kiba fitou-a, surpreso.

— Prefere algum outro lugar? — quis saber. — Não conheço outro restaurante onde pudesse levar uma dama.

Hinata estava radiante. Talvez houvesse vantagem em morar numa cidadezinha isolada!

— O Old Mansion é... ótimo, Kiba! Perfeito, na verdade. Já ouvi falar tanto dele, mas nunca estive lá. Dizem que há um conjunto de cordas ao vivo e...

— Nunca esteve lá?! — ele exclamou, incrédulo. — Há quanto tempo mora aqui?

Ao se sentar no banco de passageiros do carro, assim que Kiba lhe abriu a porta, Hinata já estava arrependida de ter feito a revelação de forma tão ingênua.

— Bem, eu moro em Coltersville há treze anos, mas normalmente saio para jantar com três crianças, no mínimo. O Old Mansion não é exatamente um lugar onde se possa levar a família inteira.

Kiba franziu o cenho e retrucou:

— Levei minha filha lá uma vez.

Ele deu a volta e entrou no carro pelo lado do motorista. Apesar da expressão subitamente séria que ele adotara, Hinata indagou:

— Onde mora sua filha, Kiba?

— Colorado. — Ele respondera em tom entristecido, passando a dirigir o carro para além dos limites do bairro. — Ela se mudou para lá no último inverno. Agora, nós nos vemos tão raramente que... bem, na verdade, acho que nem a conheço mais.

Para Hinata, que estava próxima do final de seu primeiro verão longe dos filhos, as palavras do acompanhante foram particularmente comoventes.

— Eu sinto muito, Kiba. Faz quase dois meses que meus filhos estão com meu ex-marido; por isso... Bem, sei como se sente.

Ele a encarou, revelando olhos com expressão perdida.

— Duvido, Hinata... Se você tivesse a mínima idéia...

Ela estranhou a melancolia repentina que dominou Kiba. Vários quilômetros da rodovia de duas mãos foram percorridos em silêncio. Então, ele indagou:

— Esteve com Sasuke depois da reunião de ontem à noite?

— Não. — respondeu Hinata. — Mas meus filhos vão voltar no domingo e, então, acho que iremos sair todos juntos. Nós... nos acostumamos a viver como... uma família grande e feliz. Quando Obito era bebê, Sasuke instalou um portão em nossa cerca para que eu pudesse entrar e sair com mais facilidade.

Curioso, Kiba perguntou:

— Vocês ainda são... tão unidos?

Se aquela questão tivesse sido formulada dois meses antes, Hinata não teria dúvidas quanto à resposta. Mas o modo estranho como Sasuke passara a tratá-la ultimamente a confundia. Será que não eram mais amigos como antes? E o que significariam as reações sensuais que passara a sentir quando estava próxima dele?

— Bem, ele é o meu melhor amigo — respondeu por fim, procurando tirar as dúvidas da mente. — Já há muitos anos... Mesmo quando eu ainda era casada.

Kiba parou o carro na entrada de Old Mansion e, fitando-a no rosto, insistiu:

— Então, ele... divide tudo com você. Preocupações, planos... suspeitas.

Hinata riu, encantada demais com a fachada branca do restaurante e os ramos de madressilva que a enfeitavam para pensar em qualquer outra coisa.

— Nós não somos amantes, Kiba, se é isso que está querendo saber. Sasuke sempre me incentivou a sair mais, arranjar novos amigos... Ele vai ficar muito contente quando souber que eu aceitei seu convite.

Ao ver a surpresa de Kiba, Hinata cogitou se teria interpretado mal as perguntas dele, assustando-o com as respostas diretas. Pensou, então, no porquê de ambos estarem discutindo seu relacionamento com Sasuke, em vez de se deterem um no outro. Talvez, quando estivessem dentro do Old Mansion, a aura romântica finalmente conseguisse envolvê-los.

Assim que entraram, foram recepcionados por uma jovem amável que, trajando um belo vestido à moda do século dezenove, presenteou Hinata com uma rosa de cabo longo. Outras funcionárias tratavam as demais clientes com igual atenção.

O restaurante de luxo era exatamente como ela imaginara: carpetes grossos se espalhavam sobre a intrincada rede de escadarias; as mesas eram cobertas por toalhas rendadas impecavelmente brancas e ornadas por reluzentes candelabros; as cadeiras de carvalho entalhadas a mão eram ricamente forradas de veludo carmesim, e delicados fios de ouro decoravam as bordas trabalhadas de cada prato. Até os talheres eram dourados.

— Oh, Kiba... — murmurou, assim que escolheram os pratos, sem qualquer constrangimento, visto que os cardápios não apresentavam preços. — É maravilhoso! Obrigada por ter me trazido aqui.

— Imagino que a despesa terá valido a pena ao final da noite — ele retrucou, grosseiramente.

Hinata perdeu todo o entusiasmo. Acabara de entrever o primeiro defeito na armadura reluzente de seu cavaleiro...

O jantar transcorreu em clima de reserva, apesar do luxo do ambiente e dos pratos excepcionais que foram servidos. Kiba falou sobre seu trabalho durante a maior parte do tempo, insistindo em saber, por ela, quais eram as impressões de Sasuke com relação ao desempenho profissional dele.

— Já disse que não tive oportunidade de conversar com Sasuke sobre Red Rock — declarou, irritada com a insistência de Kiba naquele assunto. — Podemos falar de outra coisa? Esse problema da refinaria me dá arrepios.

Kiba atendeu-a prontamente.

— Me desculpe, Hinata. Eu não quis assustá-la, mas... é que sempre me esqueço de que você mora perto da refinaria.

— Mas eu não posso esquecer — ela retrucou. — Minha família, meus amigos, meu trabalho, enfim, tudo o que me importa está preso a Coltersville. Se Sasuke não tivesse me prometido que iria até o fundo desse problema em Red Rock, eu não conseguiria nem dormir à noite.

No mesmo instante, Hinata lembrou que Kiba também estava envolvido com os problemas da refinaria, mas nem considerara a possibilidade de depositar nele a mesma confiança que tinha em Sasuke.

Parecendo ter chegado à mesma conclusão pouco lisonjeira, Kiba sugeriu:

— Vamos dançar?

Levantou-se antes que ela pudesse negar.

A noite se tornou mais agradável, então. Enquanto dançavam, ambos narravam suas infâncias e, depois, Hinata falou de seu trabalho. Já eram quase onze horas quando Kiba pagou a conta, cujo valor exato ela não pôde ver, e acompanhou-a para fora do restaurante.

Respirando fundo o ar fresco da noite, Hinata deixou que Kiba a envolvesse com o braço, enquanto caminhavam até o estacionamento. Sentia-se como Cinderela após o baile. O luxuoso carro dourado tornara-se alaranjado sob o luar e, em sua fantasia, ele já se transformara numa abóbora.

Mas Kiba não se apressou em abrir a porta do carro, como Hinata imaginou que faria. Em vez disso, pegou-a pela cintura e pressionou-a contra o veículo, pousando os lábios sobre os dela.

Embora não estivesse preparada para a carícia, Hinata achou que seria infantil de sua parte resistir. Mas era óbvio que Kiba já se utilizara daquele ardil antes, e a constatação a impediu de se deixar envolver.

Desejava algo mais do beijo de um homem, e foi com alívio que sentiu Kiba se afastar.

— Que tal tomarmos um drinque em meu apartamento? — ele convidou, logo em seguida, surpreendendo-a.

Tratava-se de uma sugestão razoável, Hinata refletiu. Era cedo ainda e ambos mal haviam começado a se conhecer. Logo no início da noite, Kiba contara que morava a dez minutos dali. Mas ela não queria ir ao apartamento dele. Era quase como se ele houvesse dito: "Vamos para a minha casa ou para a sua?" Achava cedo demais para tais intimidades.

Entretanto, não devia se esquecer de que as regras haviam mudado bastante desde a época em que ela e Naruto namoravam. Era uma mulher adulta agora, com necessidades de uma mulher adulta... Coisa que o belo rosto de Kiba não ajudava a esquecer. Já fazia tanto tempo que fora seduzida por um homem. Sasuke fora o único a quem abraçara durante todo aquele ano, mas... abraçar Sasuke era como abraçar um irmão.

Imaginou, então, o quanto Sasuke "confortara" Temari na noite passada. Até o dia anterior, sentira-se feliz com a idéia de que ele encorajara Kiba a sair com ela, mas agora imaginava se ele estaria cansado de desperdiçar todo o seu tempo livre com uma vizinha solitária. Se ela arranjasse outra companhia, Sasuke não se sentiria culpado por correr atrás de garotas como Temari.

Embora soubesse que Sasuke jamais se interessara por moças fúteis, a simples idéia de que ele pudesse estar com Temari deixava-a de mau humor. Forçando-se a voltar à realidade, olhou para o acompanhante, cujos cabelos dourados ondulavam sob a ação da brisa.

— E então? — ele insistiu, mantendo o corpo junto ao dela. — Podemos ir?


	7. Chapter 7

**NARUTO NÂO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! VII**

Às oito horas da noite, Sasuke desconfiou de que havia algo errado. Às dez horas, tinha certeza disso. Quando faltavam vinte minutos para a meia-noite, ele já estava morrendo de preocupação.

Hinata sempre fora pontual. Havia a possibilidade de ter-se esquecido do jantar que combinara com ele. Embora frustrante, aquela idéia era preferível à de que pudesse estar gravemente ferida. Mas onde estaria ela?

Não podia ter saído com os filhos, pois eles ainda estavam com Naruto. Hinata saía pouco e sempre lhe contava quando pretendia fazê-lo. Além do mais, não podia ter feito planos para sair com outra pessoa naquela noite porque já tinha marcado um encontro com ele! Contrariado, recordou que, no decorrer da semana, várias vezes ela demonstrara ter-se esquecido daquele compromisso.

Mas Hinata recebera a orquídea que ele mandara entregar, conforme fora informado pela eficiente sra. Griswald, que presenciara o fato no final da tarde. Portanto, não poderia ter-se esquecido do jantar.

Só havia outra hipótese: Hinata saíra para mostrar alguma casa naquela noite de sexta-feira. Mas o carro dela estava na garagem e, além disso, ela teria telefonado se houvesse surgido algum contratempo.

Então, ouviu uma porta de carro se fechando lá fora. Correu até a janela da frente e olhou para a rua. Não havia nada diante de sua casa, mas um brilho metálico denunciou a presença de um carro na entrada da garagem de Hinata. Alguém a estava trazendo de volta!

Deixando a ansiedade sobrepujar o orgulho, abriu a porta e saiu correndo pelo gramado, enquanto Hinata e seu acompanhante entravam na casa. As formas do carro estacionado foram vagamente registradas em sua memória. Assim que saltou os degraus e escancarou a porta da casa de Hinata, entretanto, lembrou-se de _quem_ era o proprietário do luxuoso carro dourado. Mas, então, já era tarde demais...

Hinata e Kiba permaneciam de pé no saguão de entrada. Sasuke não saberia dizer se eles estavam apenas se despedindo, ou discutindo a possibilidade de passarem o resto da noite juntos. Tudo o que sabia era que Hinata estava nos braços de outro homem.

Kiba deu meia-volta para encarar o intruso. Havia choque e fúria em seu rosto. Hinata, por sua vez, olhou espantada para Sasuke, tentando adivinhar o que ele estaria fazendo em sua casa... e vestido com um ridículo _summer_!

Sasuke tentava, em vão, adivinhar o que desencadeara aquela cena irreal: Hinata saíra com Kiba, apesar de ter recebido a orquídea que lhe enviara. O belo conjunto negro de tricô realçava- lhe as formas do corpo perfeito; o cabelo preso, entretanto, deixara-a muito formal. Mas a conclusão mais clara a que conseguia chegar era que, pela primeira vez na vida, sentia-se indesejado na casa de Hinata, o lugar que sempre considerara um segundo lar.

Assim que voltou a pensar com clareza, chegou à conclusão correta: Hinata se esquecera completamente dele, na noite mais importante de sua vida. Ele a teria perdoado se tivesse declinado seu convite, talvez até mesmo se, com a recusa, viesse um risinho de desdém. Mas o fato de ter-se esquecido enquanto se abandonava nos braços de outro homem, usando a extravagante orquídea púrpura presa ao vestido, era inadmissível.

— Escute, Uchiha! — grunhiu Kiba. — Detesto ser rude, mas até você deve ter inteligência suficiente para perceber que em certas situações três são demais! — Ainda mais ríspido, concluiu: — E esta é uma delas!

Sasuke perdera a fala. De todas as coisas tolas que fizera na vida, a invasão da casa de Hinata naquela noite era indiscutivelmente a mais ridícula. Não; talvez o fato de ter pensado que ela o amava fosse ainda mais absurdo. A lembrança da "Operação Cinderela" tão meticulosamente planejada dava-lhe vontade de rir.

Com grande sacrifício, conteve o ímpeto de arrancar a orquídea da blusa de Hinata e quebrar o nariz de Kiba. Pretendia ainda salvar o que lhe restava de dignidade.

— Me desculpe, Hinata... — murmurou, ignorando o colega de trabalho —, você não disse que tinha... planos... para esta noite. Então, fiquei preocupado... quando vi que ainda estava fora, sendo quase meia-noite.

Humilhado, sentindo-se um palhaço naquele _summer_ alugado, desviou o olhar do de Hinata e, com um pequeno gesto de cabeça, despediu-se:

— Boa noite.

Recuperando a fala pela primeira vez desde que o vizinho invadira a casa, Hinata gaguejou:

— Boa... boa noite, Sasuke.

Ele esboçou um sorriso, fez meia-volta e saiu.

Kiba devia estar ainda a meio quarteirão de distância da casa de Hinata quando ela atravessou o portão da cerca e entrou no quintal de Sasuke. Chegando à porta da cozinha, bateu: duas batidas leves, seguidas de uma forte. Enquanto aguardava que o amigo viesse atender, refletiu sobre os desagradáveis acontecimentos da noite.

Jamais se esqueceria do choque no rosto de Sasuke ao escancarar a porta e vê-la nos braços de Kiba. Só agora se lembrava de que ele devia estar usando o _summer_ por causa do jantar que haviam combinado para aquela noite!

Apreensiva, não conseguia entender como pudera esquecer um compromisso assumido com Sasuke. Devia ser porque uma noite com o amigo se assemelhava, por exemplo, a uma noite com as crianças: um evento rotineiro e agradável, mas dificilmente comparável a um jantar no Old Mansion em companhia de um homem bonito como um ator de cinema.

Bateu outra vez na porta, imaginando por que Sasuke estaria demorando tanto para atender. Ele devia estar despindo o _summer_... O majestoso paletó branco deixara-o tão elegante e sofisticado... Era até difícil imaginá-lo voltando a usar a costumeira camiseta e o agasalho puído.

Bateu pela terceira vez e, concluindo que Sasuke não viria atender, abriu apenas uma fresta da porta de tela e introduziu a cabeça por ela. Em seguida, como já fizera milhares de vezes, chamou:

— Sasuke? Sasuke, você está aí?

Ela sempre provocara o amigo perguntando-lhe se não se perdia em sua casa bagunçada. Tentava elaborar uma versão atualizada da brincadeira quando percebeu que não estava olhando para a cozinha intransitável do vizinho. Aquela mais parecia ser a sua cozinha!

De olhos arregalados, percebeu que havia sido totalmente remodelada: o piso reluzente era novo; um forno de microondas e um fogão duplo haviam sido embutidos em novos e luxuosos armários de madeira; uma pia de azulejos espetacular substituía a antiga, que já estava toda rachada.

Como Sasuke não aparecia, decidiu entrar. Então, pôde constatar outros detalhes da reforma: a parede que dava para o quintal fora recoberta com uma estampa de pequenas rosas amarelas, idêntica à que havia em sua casa; na sala de estar, uma pintura cor de areia dera nova vida às paredes, bem como o sofá forrado de tapeçaria azul, cópia perfeita do seu. Pasma, concluiu que nem ela mesma teria conseguido reproduzir a decoração de sua casa com tanta perfeição.

— Já é tarde, Hinata — resmungou Sasuke, surgindo à entrada do corredor que levava aos quartos. — Seja o que for, pode esperar até amanhã.

Ele trajava apenas um calção de banho verde justo, que lhe delineava as nádegas. Já fazia tanto tempo que Hinata não via o amigo em trajes tão sumários que se esquecera de como suas pernas eram musculosas e como seu corpo era bronzeado. O peito másculo era recoberto de pêlos escuros. Mas os punhos de Sasuke estavam fortemente cerrados.

Não se deixando intimidar pelo cumprimento glacial do amigo, Hinata deu alguns passos em sua direção e declarou:

— Sasuke, eu vim lhe pedir desculpas. Jamais teria deixado você na mão, de propósito. Sei que tínhamos um encontro... — Como sempre havia sido sincera com o amigo, concluiu que seria melhor contar a verdade também naquele caso. — É que... quando Kiba me ligou esta manhã e me convidou, fiquei tão surpresa e entusiasmada que me esqueci completamente de nossos planos.,.

— Obrigado pela honestidade — ele replicou com rispidez. — Sua explicação me conforta muito.

— Sasuke! Estou me sentindo muito mal por tudo isso, de verdade! Não torne as coisas piores. Despachei Kiba assim que você saiu e vim até aqui para falar com você.

Hinata poderia ter acrescentado também que, para seu alívio, a intromissão de Sasuke lhe dera uma desculpa para encerrar a noite com Kiba. Embora houvesse conseguido convencê-lo a trazê-la do Old Mansion direto para casa, sem parar no apartamento dele, estava certa de que ele não se satisfaria com um simples beijo de boa-noite.

Sasuke permanecia impassível, limitando-se a fitar-lhe os cabelos em desalinho.

— Eu senti muito a sua falta nos últimos tempos — ela murmurou, determinada a amainar a fúria do amigo e sua própria sensação de mal-estar. — Estava ansiosa para que as férias terminassem logo e as crianças retornassem. Sabia que, então, tudo voltaria a ser como nos velhos tempos.

— Sim. Sei que estava morrendo de ansiedade... — ele retrucou, friamente.

Hinata se aproximou ainda mais, até ficar em posição quase suplicante diante de Sasuke. Tinha certeza de que o amigo logo cederia, por mais magoado e enraivecido que estivesse naquele momento.

— Sasuke, adoro ir ao Pizza Palace com você, mas faço isso sempre! Já um encontro com Kiba é como... um passeio à Disneylândia! Eu até fiz de conta que estava com algum ator de cinema famoso. Ele me levou ao Old Mansion, Sasuke, e até me enviou uma orquídea!

Hinata teve a nítida impressão de que suas últimas palavras perturbaram Sasuke profundamente. Em seu rosto, de repente, surgiu uma expressão de dor, ou seria raiva? Mas aquela reação foi momentânea. A fim de ocultá-la, ele passou a andar em direção à piscina, dando-lhe as costas de maneira descortês.

— Da última vez que liguei para o Pizza Palace, Hinata, eles não estavam aceitando fazer reservas com quatro dias de antecedência — retrucou, asperamente.

Espantada por se ver tão destratada, Hinata acompanhou-o com o olhar e gaguejou:

— Eu pensei... quando você falou que tinha feito reservas... pensei que estivesse brincando. Só hoje, quando o vi de _summer_ é que...

— Bem, eu _estava_ brincando, Hinata — ele interrompeu, e, detendo-se à porta, voltou-se fixando o olhar na flor púrpura. — Eu estava brincando comigo mesmo. Agora que ambos sabemos que a brincadeira era comigo, poderia, por favor, ir para casa para que eu possa dar um mergulho na piscina e depois descansar?

Sasuke tinha os olhos escuros e frios. Os músculos tensos de seus braços e peito denotavam pura ira. Em vão, Hinata tentou encontrar naquele homem sarcástico algum traço do Sasuke Uchiha que ela tanto amava. Então, uma profunda sensação de perda, inexplicável e indescritível, dominou-a. Mas durou apenas uns poucos segundos.

De repente, tudo ficou claro para Hinata. O comportamento de Sasuke era quase uma declaração, mas o brilho de Kiba cegara-a a ponto de impedi-la de entender a situação. Aquele homem diante dela não era mais o velho e bom Sasuke, seu amigo, seu irmão. Sem dar nenhuma explicação, nenhum aviso, ele violara as regras do relacionamento especial que os unia. Sasuke Uchiha se apaixonara.

A princípio, Hinata se sentiu lisonjeada e orgulhosa. Depois, ficou temerosa e confusa. Sasuke era a pessoa que ela mais amava sobre a face da Terra... mas como amigo.

Queria poder amá-lo tal como ele a amava, mas não podia. O amor fraternal que sentia por Sasuke nada tinha a ver com o amor arrebatador e sensual que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, aconteceria em sua vida. Talvez não por Kiba, que a decepcionava a cada minuto, mas por um outro homem.

Hinata lamentava o fato de ter magoado Sasuke, saindo com um homem que nem estava certa de querer rever. Se Kiba houvesse se revelado o homem de seus sonhos, talvez não estivesse se sentindo tão mal.

Num gesto instintivo, ergueu os braços em direção a Sasuke, ansiando pelo abraço fraternal que sempre curara as feridas entre eles no passado. Mas ele se enrijeceu assim que ela o tocou no rosto.

— Sinto muito, "Urso Sasuke"... — ela sussurrou junto ao pescoço dele. — Gostaria...

— Por favor, Hinata! Eu não sou seu "Urso Sasuke"! — gritou ele, afastando-se abruptamente.

Para Hinata, a atitude de Sasuke teve o mesmo efeito de um tapa.

— Eu... sou... um... homem! — ele continuou, enfatizando a declaração com gestos nervosos. — E mereço ser tratado como tal!

Hinata apenas engoliu em seco, pasma demais para dizer alguma palavra.

— Acha que as coisas poderiam continuar assim por muito tempo? — ele perguntou. — Durante quanto tempo acha que conseguiria se manter nessa situação cômoda?

— Sasuke... — ela conseguiu gaguejar. — Você está agindo como... se eu o tivesse enganado, como se eu fosse uma esposa infiel! Mas nós não somos casados! Nós nem estamos apaixonados. Nós só...

— Não somos casados? Não somos casados sob todos os aspectos que lhe convêm... sob todos os aspectos que realmente importam? — Já sem intenção de poupá-la, e sem intenção de deixá-la retrucar, ele passou a enumerar: — Quem você chama quando seu carro está na oficina e você precisa ir a algum lugar? Quem você chama quando sua pia entope? E quando o regador do jardim quebra, ou quando um dos galhos da árvore cai por causa do vento?

Boquiaberta, Hinata mal acreditava no que ouvia.

— Para quem você se volta quando as crianças ficam doentes? Quando você precisa de um ombro para chorar? Quando tem alguma boa notícia que não pode guardar só para si? Para quem, Hinata Hyuuga?

Subjugada e quase intimidada, ela sussurrou:

— Para você, Sasuke. É para você que sempre me volto.

— Sim, para mim! Você sempre espera que eu esteja lá. E eu estou. Do mesmo modo como estava para Sakura. Já parou para perguntar "por quê"? Acha que é só porque sou um bom sujeito... um galinha-morta... ou simplesmente porque se tornou um hábito? Acha que não tenho nada melhor para fazer, ou ninguém mais com quem poderia estar?

Hinata fez um gesto indeciso de cabeça. Estava prestes a chorar.

— Eu me dedico a você porque te amo, droga! — ele explodiu, no auge do nervosismo. — Eu te amo do mesmo jeito que amava Sakura, e esperei até a hora certa para pedi-la em casamento!

Hinata jamais imaginara que uma declaração de amor pudesse ser feita com tanta raiva, nem que Sasuke algum dia fosse gritar com ela daquele jeito, por qualquer motivo. Pasma, não sabia qual das duas descobertas a surpreendia mais.

— Mas você nunca pensou em mim como amante, Hinata, e eu me cansei de esperar que isso acontecesse algum dia! — ele confessou, desconsolado. — Você sempre esperou que eu estivesse à sua disposição para quando precisasse de mim, mas nunca imaginou que eu pudesse estar precisando de alguma coisa! — Após uma pausa em que recuperou o fôlego, perguntou:

— Alguma vez imaginou, Hinata? Ou acha que não vale a pena se preocupar com as minhas necessidades?

Hinata começou a tremer e sentiu as primeiras lágrimas começarem a brotar. Estava com medo. Não de Sasuke, apesar de nunca tê-lo visto tão enraivecido, mas de que a amizade entre eles estivesse abalada de forma irremediável por sua culpa; aliás, por seu egoísmo. Mas tinha de haver uma maneira de reparar o erro.

— Sasuke... — começou ela a suplicar, piscando os cílios umedecidos. — ...diga o que quer de mim. Quero dizer... — Embaraçada, percebeu que estava escolhendo as palavras muito mal.

— Diga o que posso fazer para fazermos as pazes...

— Eu quero tudo de você, Hinata! — Ele a agarrou pelos ombros ao mesmo tempo que declarava sua paixão com palavras objetivas: — Quero que você me ame de todas as formas que uma mulher pode amar um homem!

E, então, Sasuke a beijou. Não foi um beijo gentil, assim como não houve gentileza no modo como ele a agarrou pelos ombros. Hinata sentia, nos lábios e nas mãos fortes que a tocavam, a fúria, a frustração e o desejo ardente de um homem apaixonado.

A impressão era totalmente diferente do beijo de conquistador profissional que Kiba lhe dera ao saírem do Old Mansion. Não havia nada de planejado nas atitudes de Sasuke. Ele simplesmente cedera ao impulso de beijá-la, de aquecê-la com seu amor indisfarçável e pressioná-la contra seu peito e coxas nus.

Hinata continuou a tremer, desnorteada e perplexa demais para corresponder. Nem seu corpo nem seu coração sabiam como reagir ao comportamento daquele estranho que desabafava meses de frustração reprimida e que não se parecia nem um pouco com o "Urso Sasuke" que ela conhecia.

Quando ele finalmente a libertou, foi com o mesmo espírito com que a tomara. Seus olhos continuavam a dardejar faíscas de fúria, mas passaram a transmitir também outro sentimento: dor.

— Agora, pelo amor de Deus, dê o fora daqui, Hinata! — ele implorou. — Antes que eu faça mais alguma coisa que irá lamentar!

Hinata não conseguia se mover nem responder. Estava pasma demais até mesmo para chorar.

— Você ouviu, Hinata?! — ele gritou, com o tórax brilhando de suor. — Dê o fora de minha casa neste instante, se pretende dormir sozinha esta noite!


	8. Chapter 8

**NARUTO NÂO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! VIII**

O dia seguinte amanheceu nublado. Devido ao calor e à umidade, a atmosfera estava sufocante, o que contribuiu para aumentar a sensação de mal-estar de Hinata. As poucas horas de sono agitado pouco haviam feito para atenuar-lhe a dor e a perplexidade pelo que ocorrera entre ela e Sasuke na noite anterior.

Não poderia permitir, de forma alguma, que a amizade pura que havia entre eles fosse abalada por causa de um beijo que Sasuke lhe roubara, no auge do desespero. Agora que aquela barreira física fora eliminada, entretanto, ficava imaginando como teria reagido ao contato em situação mais romântica.

Sentia-se ludibriada, de qualquer forma. Não era justo Sasuke acusá-la de nunca haver pensado nele como um amante, quando ele próprio nunca lhe dera nenhuma indicação de que a natureza de seu amor havia mudado.

Infelizmente, a constatação daquela injustiça não alterava o fato de que seus sentimentos por Sasuke, embora muito fortes, não eram sensuais nem românticos. Mas ele parecia estar realmente apaixonado, e isso a deixava apreensiva.

Começou a pensar num meio de fazer as pazes com o amigo o mais rápido possível. Era importante que tudo voltasse ao normal entre eles, antes que as crianças chegassem de volta das férias com Naruto, sem falar no outro final de semana, quando os sete iriam acampar em Yosemite.

Confiante, Hinata se recusava a considerar a possibilidade de que o desentendimento houvesse sido grave demais para ser remediado. O amor fraternal que havia entre ela e Sasuke sobreviveria a tudo; disso estava certa.

De repente, lembrou-se de que era sábado. Combinara encontrar-se com Temari e Frank em Red Rock, quando juntos participariam da turnê informativa organizada por iniciativa de Jiraya Sennin, o administrador. Já era tarde, e precisaria correr para chegar lá na hora.

Assim que se aproximou do portão principal da refinaria, avistou Temari, que naquela manhã estava mais vistosa que nunca em seu conjunto de minissaia cáqui e blusa preta.

— Este lugar dá arrepios, não? — comentou a loira, à guisa de cumprimento, assim que Hinata se pôs a seu lado. Chamando a atenção para um cartaz afixado na cerca, leu-o em voz alta: — "Esta refinaria está há 74 dias sem acidentes de trabalho". Não é uma grande mentira?

Hinata não sabia como responder. A julgar pelo barulho que vinha de além da cerca, a refinaria, ou parte dela ao menos, estava em plena atividade, apesar da explosão recente.

Como se não estivesse esperando mesmo por um comentário, Temari prosseguiu em tom fúnebre:

— Uma explosão como essa, quase no quintal de casa, é o mesmo que encontrar um esqueleto no porão...

Mal-humorada, Hinata replicou com ironia:

— Gostei de ouvir isso logo cedo, Temari.

A jovem corretora arregalou os olhos, surpresa com a reprimenda. Sorrindo, comentou:

— Parece que você acordou do lado errado da cama esta manhã. Ou talvez tenha dormido na cama errada... — Indiscreta, ousou perguntar: — Como foram as coisas com o "ator de cinema", ontem?

— O nome dele é Kiba Inuzuka, e ele é um ser humano como qualquer outro.

— Hum... ficou decepcionada?

— Eu não disse isso... — Hinata murmurou, percebendo de repente que estava insegura quanto ao que sentia por Kiba.

Em certos momentos, ele lhe parecia até bastante sedutor; embora um pouco apressado demais, e muito seguro de si.

— Só acho que está na hora de separar a realidade da fantasia — explicou. — Kiba não é nenhuma celebridade; é apenas um homem comum que, por acaso, tem o charme e a aparência de um astro de cinema.

— Assim como aquele moreno da guarita — retrucou Temari, indicando o guarda de segurança com um gesto de cabeça.

O homem era alto e devia ter uns vinte e poucos anos de idade. Em seu belo rosto havia um sorriso radiante, claramente dedicado a Temari.

— Ele é maravilhoso, não acha? — a jovem comentou, sem esconder o entusiasmo.

— Acho que ele também gostou de você — retrucou Hinata, irônica. — Mas é novo demais para qualquer uma de nós.

Na verdade, o rapaz e Temari deviam ter quase a mesma idade, mas, na opinião de Hinata, ele não parecia ter experiência suficiente para se relacionar com sua colega, conquistadora nata.

— Nenhum homem é jovem demais para mim, Hinata! — Temari afirmou, rindo. — Nem velho demais... — Subitamente séria, declarou: — Acho que até seria capaz de arranjar um caso com aquele administrador careca, se tivesse certeza de que iria ajudar.

— Ajudar no quê? — quis saber Hinata.

Jiraya Sennin não era nem um pouco atraente; portanto, o interesse de Temari por ele só podia ser profissional.

— Quero saber o que aconteceu aqui, Hinata. Quero saber o que é necessário para que não volte a acontecer. Preciso me aproximar de alguma pessoa que possa me dar essas informações.

Chocada com a franqueza da colega, Hinata declarou:

— Também estou curiosa, Temari. Mas a última coisa que faria seria dormir com alguém só para... — Interrompeu-se ao se lembrar de algo repentinamente, indagando em seguida: — Era por isso que queria ser apresentada a Sasuke naquela noite? Só porque ele tem poder para fechar esta refinaria?

Temari sorriu de modo provocador e admitiu:

— Bem, não nego que esse poder me atrai... Mas é apenas uma das qualidades dele.

Hinata queria dar uma boa resposta, mas não pôde pensar em nenhuma. Sua costumeira argúcia fora neutralizada por uma súbita onda de ciúme. Antes que conseguisse se recuperar, Temari retomou a palavra:

— Viu Sasuke por aí? Quando ele me ligou hoje cedo, disse que estaria aqui às dez horas, mais ou menos.

— Hoje cedo?! — Hinata exclamou, empalidecendo. Sasuke não perdia tempo mesmo!

— Sim. Ele me ligou às sete horas. Parecia ansioso para me ver outra vez...

Hinata baixou a cabeça, desolada demais para suportar a disposição nauseante da colega. Sasuke era livre para se encontrar com quem quisesse, mas... por que Temari? Ele jamais seria tão baixo a ponto de puni-la usando uma de suas amigas. Além disso, não apreciava o tipo de relacionamento em que Temari era mestra. Devia haver outra razão para querer se aproximar da corretora; algo que tivesse relação com a refinaria talvez...

— Hinata? — Temari chamou, em tom gentil.

A contragosto, Hinata voltou a encarar a colega e se surpreendeu ao ver-lhe a nova expressão. Estava séria agora, quase arrependida.

— Você sabe que pesquiso calamidades em refinarias há algum tempo — a jovem lembrou. — Sasuke e eu só temos trocado idéias. — Embaraçada, passou a enrolar um cacho do cabelo sedoso no dedo. — Sei que ele é especial para você, Hinata, e eu jamais a provocaria de propósito. É que gosto de brincar... Você sabe como eu sou!

Hinata percebeu que a colega fizera a declaração sem fitá-la nos olhos. Temari devia estar tentando evitar que ela tirasse conclusões errôneas a partir dos comentários insinuantes que fizera. Entretanto, teve a leve impressão de que não estava contando toda a verdade. Antes que pudesse assegurar-lhe que não tinha nenhum interesse amoroso por Sasuke, Frank chegou, ainda mais rabugento que o normal.

Enquanto o patrão e a colega conversavam, Hinata reconheceu um homenzarrão antipático, semelhante a um gorila, que permanecia de braços cruzados do lado de dentro do portão. Vira-o naquela reunião de emergência ocorrida na escola. Ele não lhe pareceu mais simpático, e ela desejou que outra pessoa fosse conduzir a turnê informativa.

Para seu alívio, quem veio recepcionar os visitantes foi o administrador da refinaria, Jiraya Sennin. Ele tinha o mesmo sorriso desconcertado no rosto, enquanto sua careca brilhava ao sol. Embora tentasse a todo custo transmitir a impressão de que estava calmo e era inocente, sua expressão preocupada o traía.

— Bom dia a todos! — ele cumprimentou. — É um prazer tê-los aqui conosco. Eis o plano: vou guiá-los numa breve turnê pela refinaria e, então, vocês poderão percorrê-la à vontade. Meus funcionários receberam instruções para responder a todas as perguntas.

Hinata notou como o homem suava devido ao calor sufocante, apesar de ainda não ser nem meio-dia. Ele tinha olheiras grandes e escuras sob os olhos, o que a fez sentir pena dele. Frank via-o como inimigo, mas Hinata concluiu que Sennin parecia um general sitiado, tentando manter sua fortaleza e proteger seus homens.

A turnê de dez minutos que se seguiu não foi particularmente informativa. Com falso entusiasmo, Sennin guiou o grupo por entre um verdadeiro labirinto de reservatórios e escadas, explicando a função de um ou outro tanque, quase como Sasuke e Kiba haviam feito na reunião. Ao chegar ao centro da refinaria, ele explicou:

— Esta é a unidade de processamento de amoníaco, onde a massa de uréia é feita. A explosão de quinta-feira ocorreu nesta seção.

— E onde ocorreu a outra explosão? — indagou Frank, em tom bem alto. — Aquela de 1952?

Intimidado, o administrador gaguejou:

— Eu... não estava aqui naquela época, senhor. Eu teria de pesquisar.

— Suponho que teria de pesquisar também para saber quantas pessoas morreram — prosseguiu Frank, nervoso. — E quantas ficaram desempregadas? E quantos negócios fracassaram, e quantas pessoas se arruinaram?

— Frank, por favor! — sussurrou Hinata, desconcertada pela agressividade do patrão. — Sennin não pode fazer nada com relação a isso. É coisa do passado, de qualquer forma.

— É coisa do presente também, Hinata, se você mora em Coltersville ou possui propriedade próxima a esta refinaria — insistiu Frank. Ainda mais impetuoso, prosseguiu: — O que devemos dizer às pessoas que se recusam a comprar casas nesta parte da cidade? "Não se preocupem com a Refinaria de Red Rock porque, depois que vocês morrerem, ninguém vai se lembrar do que aconteceu"?

O administrador obeso tirou um lenço do bolso e enxugou a testa banhada de suor. Enquanto pensava em alguma resposta para dar, mordiscava os lábios nervosamente.

— Acho que posso responder a esse cavalheiro — manifestou-se alguém por trás dos visitantes.

Hinata se voltou para ver Sasuke se juntar a eles. Apenas ouvir a voz do amigo querido já a fazia sentir-se melhor.

— Tenho pesquisado sobre esse assunto, sr. Swanson — informou Sasuke, tentando aplacar a ira do convidado com um sorriso gentil, mas autoritário. — Se fizer a gentileza de me acompanhar até o escritório da refinaria, talvez eu possa tranqüilizá-lo.

Sennin lançou a Sasuke um olhar surpreso e agradecido. Frank também ficou admirado, mas seguiu Sasuke sem causar maiores problemas.

Hinata analisara o rosto de Sasuke rapidamente, antes que ele lhe desse as costas, e não viu nenhum sinal da ira que o caracterizara na noite anterior. Ele parecia entristecido e exausto... quase derrotado. Nem mesmo o belo terno azul-escuro, também novo por sinal, conseguira melhorar-lhe o espírito.

Resolveu ir junto com o patrão, pois, além de estar interessada em ouvir sobre a explosão de 1952, queria conversar com Sasuke, nem que fosse por poucos minutos. A presença de Frank seria útil naquele primeiro contato após o desentendimento, pois Sasuke seria obrigado a tratá-la com cortesia. Pensou em avisar Temari, mas a colega desaparecera de vista.

O escritório carecia de conforto e beleza, e o cumprimento que Sasuke lhe dirigiu também não foi caloroso, como esperava.

— Bom dia, Hinata — ele se limitou a dizer.

Ignorando-lhe a frieza, ela exclamou:

— Olá, Sasuke! Fiquei surpresa quando vi você aqui, em pleno sábado.

Ele deu de ombros e, nervoso, passou a bater na coxa com um bloco de anotações amarelo.

— Refinarias funcionam vinte e quatro horas por dia — respondeu com impaciência. — Podem surgir problemas a qualquer hora. Preciso de respostas que não podem esperar até segunda-feira.

Hinata não se deixou abater por aquela resposta seca. Continuava a acreditar que uma amizade de tantos anos não seria destruída por um breve estremecimento.

Passando a ignorar Hinata, Sasuke ofereceu uma cadeira a Frank e, com rapidez e clareza, expôs seu ponto de vista:

— Sr. Swanson, sei que tem bons motivos para se preocupar com o acidente que ocorreu aqui. Eu também. Mas, acredite-me, não há nada que qualquer de nós possa ganhar promovendo uma... bem, uma vingança pessoal.

Frank enrijeceu a mandíbula, num protesto silencioso, mas não fez nenhum comentário.

— Esta refinaria já mudou de dono três vezes desde 1952 — prosseguiu Sasuke. — Nenhum deles trabalha aqui ou recebe rendimentos referentes à produção da refinaria. A causa do acidente de 1952 foi a mistura indevida de duas substâncias químicas, num processo de refinação que não é mais usado neste Estado, precisamente por causa do acidente de Coltersville e outros semelhantes.

Frank e Hinata ouviam com toda a atenção, impressionados pela facilidade de expressão de Sasuke e também pela sua determinação.

— Vou descobrir o que aconteceu aqui, senhor. Também vou tomar providências para que o acidente não volte a acontecer. Não se esqueça de que meu interesse na segurança de Red Rock vai além de minha obrigação profissional. Além disso, sou treinado, e estou autorizado a prosseguir com esta investigação usando meios científicos e legais. Quanto mais cooperação eu conseguir de Jiraya Sennin, mais chances terei de chegar ao fundo disso tudo. No momento, ele está se mostrando prestativo. Se mudar de atitude, meu trabalho se tornará mais difícil. Está me entendendo?

Para surpresa de Hinata, Frank aquiesceu sem fazer comentários nem reclamações.

— Temari disse que podemos contar com você, Uchiha — admitiu, por fim. — Isso me basta.

Hinata reprimiu um grito. Sasuke era seu amigo, não de Temari! Fora ela quem dissera a todos, no dia da reunião, que podiam confiar em Sasuke. Quando foi que Temari...

— Agradeço sua confiança, senhor, e a de Temari — declarou Sasuke. — Prometo que farei o melhor que puder.

Os dois homens se levantaram e apertaram as mãos. Em seguida, Sasuke saiu do escritório. Frank seguiu-o por alguns passos e depois foi em direção à unidade de processamento de amoníaco. Hinata, ignorada por ambos, correu para alcançar o amigo.

— Sasuke... Sasuke — chamou, embaraçada. — Você tem um minuto?

Ela sabia que aquela não era a melhor hora para tentar resolver problemas pessoais, mas tinha certeza de que não suportaria que Sasuke a tratasse com tanta frieza e distância nem por mais um minuto.

Ele estacou e olhou para ela. Seus olhos estavam insondáveis.

— Estou aqui a serviço, Hinata — lembrou, sem qualquer emoção na voz. — É difícil trabalhar com um bando de corretores pegando no pé da gente.

Ela suportou a reprimenda em silêncio e depois justificou, meigamente:

— Eu só queria pedir desculpas.

— Você já pediu ontem à noite — ele replicou, parecendo entediar-se. — Imagino que queira ouvir um pedido de desculpas de mim também; portanto, estamos quites.

Ele fez menção de retomar seu caminho.

— Sasuke... — ela tornou a detê-lo. Tensa, esperou que ele voltasse a olhá-la. — Não está mais zangado comigo, está? Quero dizer, está tudo bem agora, que está mais calmo?

— Isso importa, Hinata? Garanto que não voltarei a incomodá-la.

— Me incomodar? — ela soluçou, dando alguns passos em direção ao amigo. — Sasuke, você nunca me incomodou. Eu disse ontem à noite que senti muito a sua falta nos últimos tempos. — Tendo uma idéia, sugeriu: — As crianças vão voltar amanhã. Pensei em fazer um churrasco no quintal para comemorar. Faz quase dois meses que eles não vêem Sarada e Obito.

Impassível, Sasuke declarou:

— É muita gentileza sua, Hinata, mas já temos planos para amanhã. Mas tenho certeza de que a primeira coisa que Sarada e Obito farão na segunda-feira cedo será procurar seus filhos para brincar.

Ele fitou uma torre que estava a cerca de dez metros de distância e rabiscou algumas anotações no bloco amarelo. Sua atitude indicava que a conversa fora encerrada, mas Hinata não se deu por vencida.

— O churrasco pode ficar para outro dia, então, Sasuke — insistiu. — Para a segunda-feira à noite, ou mesmo para a terça. Precisamos nos reunir para fazer a lista do que levaremos para Yosemite. — Como o amigo continuasse a ignorá-la, declarou:

— Não será um verdadeiro churrasco de boas-vindas, Sasuke, se metade da família não estiver lá.

Nesse momento, ele parou de fingir que estava concentrado no trabalho. Fitando-a nos olhos pela primeira vez naquele dia, declarou:

— Hinata, eu não queria ter de falar de modo tão direto, mas você me obriga a fazê-lo: eu não irei participar do churrasco com você e seus filhos neste fim de semana; eu não irei mais comer pizzas com vocês nas noites de sexta-feira nem assistir à televisão até tarde em sua companhia. E, com certeza, não irei passar o fim da semana em Yosemite com vocês.

Hinata recebeu cada uma daquelas palavras como uma punhalada. O tom sereno com que Sasuke falara em nada contribuíra para aplacar-lhe a dor. Antes que conseguisse esboçar qualquer resposta, ele justificou:

— Já que não somos casados, não temos uma família grande e feliz. — Sem gentileza nem crueldade, concluiu: — Hinata, você não vai mais ser o centro da minha vida.

Finalmente, caindo em si, Hinata constatou que estava prestes a perder seu amigo mais querido, se é que já não o perdera.

— Sasuke... — murmurou, suplicante. — Eu não estou pedindo para ser o centro de sua vida. Só quero me assegurar de que ainda somos amigos.

Ele a fitou no rosto atormentado, nos olhos umedecidos e nos cabelos esvoaçantes. Por um instante ela teve a esperança de que ele ergueria a mão e a tocaria, pondo fim àquela loucura. Ele a arrancaria daquele pesadelo...

Em vez disso, ele enfiou a mão no bolso e, com aparente indiferença, declarou:

— Pensei que tivesse sido claro ontem à noite, Hinata, mas vou repetir tudo só mais uma vez para ter certeza de que não resta nenhum mal-entendido entre nós. — Adotando um tom mais seco, principiou: — Chegamos ao máximo de intimidade a que um homem e uma mulher podem chegar sem se tornarem amantes. Só faltava um passo para que o nosso amor se completasse; eu quis dar esse passo com você, mas você não quis. Você teve o privilégio da escolha.

Sasuke se mostrava tão resignado que Hinata desejou poder dar o amor que ele tanto queria.

— Mas eu não posso fazer de conta que a noite de ontem nunca aconteceu — ele prosseguiu. — Não posso mudar o que sinto. Não posso voltar àquela alegria platônica que costumávamos partilhar, e não posso ignorar as necessidades fortíssimas que me devastam. — Em sua voz não havia pudor pela confissão do desejo viril que sentia. — Sou um sobrevivente, não um masoquista. Voltar a passar a maior parte de meu tempo com você agora seria um retrocesso... — Deixando transparecer a emoção pela primeira vez, completou: — ...muito duro.

Hinata perdera a fala. Sentiu-se subitamente nauseada e enfraquecida. Talvez tivesse partido o coração de Sasuke, mas não o fizera de propósito. Contudo, ele parecia disposto a eliminá-la mesmo de sua vida. Era como se uma parte dela estivesse morrendo.

— Eu a quero bem, Hinata, e tenho certeza de que você quer que eu seja feliz também. Por isso, não pense que estou zangado; não pense que estamos nos separando com mágoa. Você foi muito especial em minha vida e uma dádiva para meus filhos. Mas está na hora de dizermos adeus.

Hinata pensou que ele tivesse concluído a declaração, mas, em tom mais gentil, ele ainda acrescentou:

— Você tem outra solução em suas mãos. Só que não há nada mais que eu possa fazer.

As lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto de Hinata. Com a voz entrecortada, ela indagou:

— Você... quer que eu minta para você, Sasuke? Quer... fazer de conta que eu sinto por você algo que não sinto?

— Claro que não! Quero que nos separemos enquanto ainda mereço um pouco do seu respeito!

— Mas você tem, Sasuke! Você tem muito mais do que o meu respeito! Você é a pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo depois de meus filhos! E que importância tem o fato de esse não ser o amor romântico? Era esse amor que eu tinha por Naruto e veja onde ele me levou! Você é o meu melhor amigo. Como pode jogar isso fora?

— Eu não quero jogar isso fora, Hinata, mas não tenho outra escolha! — ele gritou, amargurado. — Não posso continuar praticamente vivendo com você sem poder tocá-la! Vai chegar uma hora que não vou conseguir me controlar, entendeu?

A angústia de Sasuke enterneceu-a. Como pudera magoá-lo tanto? Como ele pudera desejá-la tanto sem que ela sequer percebesse?

— Hinata, eu quase enlouqueci nos últimos meses tentando protegê-la dos meus impulsos. Só que não agüento mais, consegue entender isso? Não é justo para com você e... — soltando um suspiro de frustração, completou: — ...muito menos para comigo.

Em silêncio, Hinata deixou que as lágrimas lhe banhassem o rosto. Sentia vontade de abraçar Sasuke, mas não se atrevia. Não porque estavam em público, mas porque ele criara uma barreira intransponível.

— Somos apenas vizinhos agora, Hinata, e há uma razão para a existência daquela cerca que separa nossas propriedades — ele ressaltou. Seu tom continuava amistoso, profissional, em combinação perfeita com o terno que ele costumava usar para se dirigir a estranhos numa reunião. — Ela garante a sua privacidade e a minha. Enquanto respeitarmos aquele limite, não teremos problemas.

Hinata ficou arrasada. Teve vontade de agarrar Sasuke pelo colarinho branco engomado e sacudi-lo, e gritar bem alto: "Eu sou Hinata, Urso Sasuke, sua melhor amiga! A mulher que criou sua filha e seu filho bebê, quando Sakura morreu! A mãe das três crianças que o amam como a um segundo pai! Você não pode simplesmente jogar fora treze anos preciosos!"

Mas Sasuke já estava lhe dando as costas, com o olhar voltado para o outro lado da refinaria, onde Temari flertava com o guarda de segurança moreno. Apesar de ele já ter-se afastado vários passos, ela não se deu por vencida e questionou:

— E quanto ao portão que você instalou para unir nossas duas famílias? Vai trancá-lo?

Ele se deteve uma última vez para fitá-la nos olhos lacrimejantes, mas só por um instante. Em tom gentil, mas conclusivo, confirmou:

— Ele já está trancado.


	9. Chapter 9

**NARUTO NÂO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! IX**

Sasuke sentiu as costas queimarem sob o olhar desesperado de Hinata, mas não se voltou. Se olhasse para ela naquele momento, enfraqueceria. Desejou estar furioso como na noite anterior; desse modo, seria fácil ignorar-lhe as lágrimas. Mas naquela manhã não tinha a ira como proteção.

Sua determinação de romper o relacionamento com Hinata não diminuíra com a luz do dia... tampouco seu amor por ela. Era agonizante vê-la sofrer, quanto mais saber que era ele a causa de sua dor. Mas a situação tornara-se insustentável; ele agüentara até mais tempo do que imaginara possível.

Com passos resolutos, cruzou toda a área da refinaria sem olhar para trás. Em sua direção vinha Temari, que finalmente se separara do guarda de segurança moreno.

— Oi, Temari — cumprimentou, assim que a viu próxima. — Já descobriu alguma coisa nova?

— Descobri que Joe gosta de comida chinesa... e que está livre esta noite.

— Quem?!

A jovem indicou o portão principal com um gesto de cabeça e esclareceu:

— O guarda de segurança de cabelos negros e belos bíceps.

Sasuke soltou um suspiro de incredulidade.

— Sinceramente, Temari, sei que considera "colecionar homens" um passatempo honesto, mas temos coisas mais importantes para descobrir aqui do que...

— Confie em mim, Sasuke — ela pediu, sorridente. — Você investiga o acidente a seu modo, e eu, ao meu.

Depois de dar a Sasuke uma piscadela marota, a jovem ficou séria e olhou ao longe, na direção de onde ele viera.

— Hinata não sorriu nem uma vez hoje. Estou com tanta pena dela — comentou. "E também de você", quase acrescentou.

— Hinata não vai estar bem por alguns dias — ele informou. Sem dar maiores detalhes, pediu: — Por favor, seja ainda mais gentil com ela e... não deixe que Frank a aborreça.

— Farei o que puder, Sasuke.

Lembrando-se do pedido que fizera a Temari por telefone naquela manhã, ele indagou:

— Conseguiu falar com a sra. Senju?

— Ainda não. Parece que ela viajou e vai passar o fim de semana fora da cidade. Mas falei com Ino e... Bem, nós duas achamos que você deveria esperar a poeira assentar antes de retirar a oferta de vez.

— De jeito nenhum! — ele negou, enfatizando com um gesto de cabeça. — Só faltava Hinata ficar sabendo que eu tentei comprar aquela estúpida casa para ela. Já levei ovos demais na cara. Prometa que nunca irá contar a ela.

— Sasuke! — A corretora se mostrou ofendida. — Eu dei minha palavra!

Ele deu um sorriso tímido e concordou:

— Sei disso. Mas agora que vi o tato com que Frank costuma agir, duvido que ele mantenha a boca fechada se descobrir que fiz uma oferta por aquela propriedade.

— Ele nem desconfia disso, Sasuke. A casa nem foi catalogada por nossa imobiliária. A única maneira de ele saber é eu contar. E eu expliquei o seu caso a Ino. Se bem que ela é amiga de Hinata...

— Ah, é? — Só então Sasuke se lembrou de ter ouvido Hinata falar uma ou duas vezes da corretora Ino Yamanaka. — Era só o que me faltava!

— Ino tem princípios, Sasuke — Temari garantiu. — Ela sabe o quanto Hinata gosta daquela casa e de você. Na verdade, ela adorou me ajudar a bancar o cupido! Ino está torcendo por você, pode acreditar!

Desconsolado, ele balançou a cabeça e comentou:

— Mas eu nem conheço essa mulher. Além do mais, eu deveria ser capaz de conquistar sozinho a mulher com quem quero me casar, não acha?

— Acho que depende de quem é a mulher... — replicou Temari. Vendo Sasuke se entristecer, ela indagou, com simpatia: — Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para você se sentir melhor? Posso cancelar meu encontro desta noite se você...

— Não, não estou precisando de um ombro para chorar — ele declarou desanimado. — Estou bem.

Então, avistou uma mulher andando rápido em sua direção. Reconheceu-a da reunião de quinta-feira à noite: era a repórter do jornal de Morgantown. Recebera instruções para não divulgar informações prematuramente, e só teria fatos conclusivos dali a uma semana. O melhor seria não dar à repórter chance de se manifestar.

— Será que pode me fazer mais um favor, Temari? — pediu.

— Até dois!

— Mantenha essa mulher fora do meu caminho por enquanto. Eu não tenho nada para dizer a ela ainda.

— Seria bem mais fácil se ela fosse do outro sexo, mas vou fazer o possível.

Sasuke lançou à jovem um olhar lastimoso. Temari era mesmo atraente. Apesar do comportamento autodefensivo, ela parecia ter uma boa alma. Mas não era bem seu tipo de mulher. Qual era seu tipo de mulher, afinal? O tipo de Hinata Hyuuga...

— Obrigado, Temari. — Ele fez um esforço para arrancar Hinata do pensamento. — Ah, será que poderia passar lá em casa na semana que vem? Gostaria que fizesse uma estimativa do valor da propriedade. Estou pensando seriamente em... vendê-la.

Temari arregalou os olhos e logo tentou fazê-lo mudar de idéia:

— Oh, Sasuke, acho que isso não será necessário. Por que não espera algumas semanas? Hinata gosta de você... só que ela não sabe disso ainda. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela cairá em si, tenho certeza. Deixe que ela se acostume com a idéia.

Ele negou com um gesto de cabeça e concluiu:

— Prefiro cair fora enquanto é tempo, obrigado.

— Você disse a Hinata que está pensando em vender a casa?

— Não exatamente. Mas deixei claro que devemos tomar rumos diferentes.

— Vocês mais parecem um casal se separando, e não duas pessoas tentando se unir — retrucou a jovem.

Vendo a repórter a menos de dez metros de distância, Sasuke começou a ficar aflito e respondeu:

— Só um de nós está tentando se unir, Temari. Não se esqueça de que fui casado e feliz durante cinco anos e meio. Sei o que a gente sente quando é retribuído no amor e, acredite, não é como me sinto agora.

Dizendo isso, ele se apressou para alcançar Jiraya Sennin do outro lado da refinaria, esperando não ver mais Hinata pelo resto da manhã. Era difícil concentrar-se no trabalho com ela por perto.

— Ei, Uchiha... — cumprimentou o administrador, assim que o viu se aproximar. — Obrigado por... me ajudar naquela hora. Devo admitir que estava encurralado e que não esperei que você fosse me socorrer.

— O homem estava alarmando os outros — justificou Sasuke. — Já é perigoso ter civis passeando pela refinaria quando ainda não sabemos o que há de errado. Já imaginou toda essa gente entrando em pânico? — Estreitando o olhar, ele inquiriu: — Por que arranjou esta situação, afinal de contas?

Sennin enrijeceu o queixo em desafio e respondeu:

— Porque estou cansado de receber acusações de todo lado! Não tenho nada a esconder.

Surpreso com a súbita ira do administrador, Sasuke indagou:

— Alguém o acusou de... esconder alguma coisa?

— Não sou nenhum idiota, Uchiha! Quer me convencer de que você e Inuzuka não pensaram na possibilidade de que tenha havido algo irregular na instalação daquelas válvulas novas?

Sasuke não esperava que o administrador fosse falar com tanta franqueza. Curioso, perguntou:

— É da mesma opinião de Inuzuka, Sennin, de que uma das válvulas estava com defeito? Nesse caso, seria pouco provável que nova explosão voltasse a ocorrer...

Ele esperava que o administrador desse resposta afirmativa. Aquela seria a melhor conclusão a que poderia chegar ao final da investigação, pois Red Rock estaria salva e o assunto seria encerrado. Mas, para sua surpresa, Sennin confessou:

— Para ser sincero, Sasuke, não sei o que pensar. Ainda não tive tempo para fazer minha própria pesquisa aqui. Passei todo o dia de ontem no hospital, acompanhando a recuperação dos rapazes. — Desolado, contou: — Bill Rayburn está no balão de oxigênio lutando por cada centímetro de ar. Ele é como um filho para mim, Uchiha; trabalhou aqui durante dezessete anos.

Sasuke nada retrucou. Sennin bem poderia estar fingindo preocupação por um dos homens a fim de ganhar-lhe a simpatia; mas como saber a verdade? Ele mesmo estava ferido demais para se arriscar a maltratar alguém que poderia estar sofrendo tanto quanto ele.

— Mas ele vai se recuperar, não, Jiraya? — disse solidário.

Erguendo as mãos num gesto indefeso, o administrador declarou:

— No começo, eles disseram que sim. Mas parece que o dano nos pulmões foi maior do que imaginaram. Agora estão dizendo que... não têm tanta certeza.

Antes que Sasuke pudesse pensar em algo para dizer, Sennin retomou a palavra, com súbita determinação:

— Olhe, Sasuke, sei que não confia muito em mim, mas vou pedir a você que deixe a suspeita de lado por um minuto e analise os fatos: esse acidente pode ter acontecido por pura falta de sorte, mas se a causa foi outra... Se o equipamento que adquirimos em junho era de má qualidade ou se a instalação foi malfeita, alguém adulterou meus registros, alguém pôs a minha refinaria em perigo de propósito! Quero pegar o responsável por isso, tanto quanto você... Talvez até mais.

Diante da ênfase com que o administrador falara, Sasuke concluiu que o infrator passaria por maus bocados se caísse nas mãos dele e novamente perdeu a vez de falar, pois, logo em seguida, Sennin pediu:

— Será que pode me dar um voto de confiança até que tudo isto esteja esclarecido? Ou, pelo menos, me conceder o benefício da dúvida? Estou investigando aqui dentro enquanto você investiga oficialmente. Se trocássemos informações, acho que o progresso seria mais rápido.

Sasuke olhou para o sorriso com fenda entre os dentes do administrador e recordou todas as provocações sutis e a hostilidade que suportara dele ao longo dos anos. Jamais gostara de Jiraya Sennin e nunca pensou que ele fosse digno de sua confiança. Mas daquela vez queria acreditar que o homem estava realmente do seu lado.

— Está bem — cedeu, sem muita convicção. — Vamos trocar informações. Mas tudo o que você me disser será colocado no papel e pregado pelo meu escritório, para que não surja nenhuma suspeita de fraude no fim de tudo. E, se por algum motivo eu desconfiar que você está tentando me enganar, eu o amarrarei numa válvula de processamento de amoníaco e abrirei os controles!

O administrador riu, bem-humorado.

— Obrigado pelo voto de confiança, Uchiha!

— Sinto muito, mas é o máximo que posso fazer.

Sennin enfiou as mãos rechonchudas nos bolsos e comentou:

— Bem, é mais do que consegui do seu colega...

— O que quer dizer? — Sasuke indagou, intrigado.

— Pedi a mesma coisa a Kiba Inuzuka ontem, mas ele ficou nervoso e, antes de recusar, me acusou de estar tentando suborná-lo.

Ocorreu a Sasuke, tardiamente, que talvez devesse ter feito o mesmo que Kiba.

No domingo à noite, Hinata estacionou diante da nova casa de Naruto, na cidade vizinha de Grass Vally, e tocou a buzina. Enquanto as crianças corriam para o carro, ele lhe acenou através da janela da frente. Até um ano atrás, qualquer gesto simples como aquele por parte do ex-marido costumava levá-la às lágrimas. Agora, nada sentia quando olhava para o homem que um dia amara: seu coração estava cheio de alegria pelo reencontro com os filhos preciosos... e cheio de dor pelo desentendimento com Sasuke.

— Oi, mãe! — cumprimentou Himawari alegremente, exibindo o cabelo num novo estilo, mais curto. — Vamos comer pizza?

— Sarada vai estar lá? — indagou Hanabi.

— Quero brincar com Obito! — manifestou-se Boruto .

— Ninguém vai a parte alguma enquanto eu não ganhar os meus abraços! — informou Hinata, ouvindo um coro de lamentações em seguida.

Mas cada uma das crianças lhe deu um abraço apertado, com a alegria pelo reencontro transparecendo nos sorrisos radiantes.

O trajeto de uma hora e meia até Coltersville foi percorrido com muita animação, pois os três queriam contar à mãe, ao mesmo tempo, como tinham sido as férias de verão.

— Vamos jantar no Pizza Palace com os Uchiha, mãe? — indagou Hanabi, assim que entraram na cidade. — Papai me deu esta boneca e eu quero...

— Pode mostrá-la a Sarada outro dia — interrompeu Hinata. — Os Uchiha fizeram outros planos para hoje.

— Outros planos?! — exclamou Himawari, percebendo a leve hesitação na voz da mãe. — O que pode ser mais importante do que a reunião de toda a família em nossa primeira noite em casa?

Hinata não encontrou nenhuma resposta para dar. Sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria de contar às crianças ou, pelo menos, a Himawari o que acontecera. Mas aquela realidade era cruel demais para ser apresentada a eles, logo em sua primeira noite de volta ao lar.

O Pizza Palace estava barulhento como sempre. Uma bola saiu voando da sala de esportes, enquanto a sala de vídeo estremecia com o som das armas laser de guerreiros espaciais de mentira, que deviam estar causando enormes prejuízos à frota alienígena. Duas criaturas peludas, do tamanho de seres humanos, mas de origem indefinível, caminhavam por entre a massa de crianças, apertando-lhes as bochechas e dando-lhes tapinhas nas cabeças. Contudo, apesar da animação do lugar e da companhia dos três filhos, Hinata sentia-se só.

Assim que terminou de fazer o pedido, teve de retificá-lo, pois se esquecera de que Sarada e Obito não estavam lá para devorar sua porção de pizza de calabresa e de que Sasuke não iria ajudá-la a liquidar a de presunto. Em seguida, Hanabi e Boruto foram se divertir com os brinquedos que o restaurante oferecia. Hinata e Himawari ficaram aguardando as pizzas.

— E, então, como foi a temporada com papai, Himawari?

— Boa — respondeu a menina, dando de ombros. — Gostei de ficar com papai, mas não de ficar tanto tempo longe de casa. — Embaraçada, revelou: — Senti muito a sua falta e do tio Sasuke.

A menina falava da mãe e de Sasuke como se eles fossem casados.

Desolada, Hinata concluiu que aquela não era a hora certa de contar que ela e Sasuke tinham acabado de se "divorciar". A fim de disfarçar a apreensão, envolveu os ombros da filha com um braço e puxou-a para mais perto.

— E vocês já acabaram de planejar o acampamento? Parece incrível que falte só uma semana para o Dia do Trabalho e que, depois, vamos voltar para a escola! — A menina apreciara o gesto da mãe, mas sentia embaraço pela necessidade que tinha de afeto e disfarçava-o mudando de assunto a todo instante. — Um amigo do papai foi acampar em julho e um urso roubou toda a comida deles! Lembra aquela vez em que vimos um urso em Yosemite?

Hinata se lembrava vagamente. Havia ursos em Yosemite mas, normalmente, eles se mantinham a distância dos campistas. Naquele momento, entretanto, ela tinha outra grande preocupação relativa à viagem: se Sasuke não mudasse de idéia até a sexta-feira, Himawari só iria a Yomesite naquele ano se os Hyuuga decidissem enfrentar os ursos sozinhos.

Aproveitando o fato de estar a sós com a filha mais velha, decidiu prepará-la para receber a notícia de que a convivência com os Uchiha talvez fosse sofrer drástica alteração a partir daquele dia.

— Himawari, Sasuke tem estado... bem, muito ocupado ultimamente. Houve um pequeno problema na refinaria, enquanto vocês estavam de férias, e é ele quem está investigando a causa.

— Ah, é? Mas hoje é domingo! Ele foi trabalhar mesmo assim? — questionou a menina esperta.

— Não, mas...

— Himawariieee! — Uma voz infantil ecoou pelo salão do estabelecimento.

Hinata seguiu o olhar da filha em direção à entrada, onde Sarada Uchiha pulava sem parar e puxava a mão hesitante do pai. O pequeno Obito, que não se incomodara em esperar por ninguém, já se aproximava das duas.

— Oi, Himawari! Boruto veio? — ele indagou, enquanto abraçava Hinata.

Sem esperar pela resposta, o menino correu para a sala de vídeo. Sarada, tão feliz quanto o irmão, correu para a mesa e abraçou Hinata e Himawari.

— Até que enfim que vocês voltaram! — exclamou puxando a amiguinha pela mão. — Vamos procurar Hanabi?

— Vou dar um abraço no seu pai antes — declarou Himawari.

Então, com a espontaneidade infantil mesclada à reserva adolescente, Himawari foi até Sasuke, que permanecia à porta com o olhar fixo na alegre cena familiar. Apesar dos esforços para se manter fria, a jovenzinha de treze anos abriu mão da maturidade artificial a poucos metros do "tio" e se atirou em seus braços. Ele também cedeu à emoção e apertou a menina contra o peito, beijando-a na cabeça em seguida.

Hinata não podia ouvir o que Sasuke e Himawari diziam um ao outro, mas a emoção do reencontro era facilmente perceptível. Engolindo em seco, imaginou como contaria às crianças que Sasuke trancara o portão entre as duas casas. Seria a notícia mais dura que jamais tivera de dar a elas. Felizmente fora Naruto quem as informara do divórcio.

Quando a recepção emocionada à entrada do restaurante finalmente terminou, Himawari desapareceu com Sarada na multidão, deixando Sasuke, que parecia zangado e derrotado, sozinho. Com forte relutância, ele olhou para Hinata. Depois de contemplá-la por alguns momentos, venceu lentamente a distância que o separava da mesa.

Surpresa, Hinata constatou que Sasuke estava bastante atraente naquela noite. Apesar da gravata afrouxada e das mangas arregaçadas, ele tinha um andar sexy que lhe enfatizava as pernas longas e que ela nunca notara antes. Talvez ele estivesse certo... talvez ela nunca o houvesse notado; pelo menos, não como um homem disponível.

Ocorreu-lhe, então, que se estivesse vendo aquele homem de bigode pela primeira vez, desejaria que ele a convidasse para sair. Seria possível que, se fizesse um esforço, conseguiria algum dia pensar em Sasuke como algo mais que apenas um amigo? Tratava-se de uma possibilidade assustadora, sem dúvida, que a enchia de esperanças... e também de medo.

— Suponho que não contou a eles ainda — ele comentou a título de cumprimento. Sua voz estava tensa e fria.

— Só faz duas horas que fui buscá-los, Sasuke. Eles já estavam chateados porque vocês não participariam da comemoração de boas-vindas.

Ele soltou um suspiro e lembrou:

— Você me disse que ia fazer um churrasco no quintal. — Sentando-se no banco defronte ao dela, concluiu: — Foi por isso que me arrisquei a vir até aqui.

A verdade deixou Hinata arrasada. Sasuke não alterara seu ponto de vista nos últimos dois dias. De fato, nada mudara para ela também, aliás, seu sofrimento aumentara de intensidade, enquanto suas esperanças se esvaíam.

— Bem, já que está aqui... quer fazer o pedido? — indagou. — Como eu não sabia que viriam, pedi só...

— Hinata, não comece a agir como se tudo continuasse igual! — ele repreendeu. — Porque não é verdade. Temos de contar às crianças, e logo.

— Está bem, Sasuke! Mas tem de ser agora, depois de terem passado o verão todo longe de casa? Eles sentiram falta de você... de todos vocês! Não pode poupá-los nesta noite de comemoração, para depois puxar o tapete de baixo dos pés deles?

Sasuke refletiu por um momento e depois respondeu:

— Olhe, Hinata, acho melhor contar logo a eles. Já perdemos o hábito de passar a maior parte do tempo todos juntos.

Ele falara com tanta insensibilidade que Hinata replicou:

— E quem é o culpado disso, Sasuke? Você começou a me evitar muito tempo antes de as crianças irem passar as férias com o pai! Já estava zangado comigo em março ou abril? Já faz meses que...

— Eu não estava zangado com você.

— Então, por que estava me evitando? E você _estava_ me evitando, não negue. Até a semana passada, achei que era porque estava ocupado, mas agora, pensando bem...

— Ah, essa é boa! — ele zombou. — Você mal me viu nos últimos seis meses e, agora que percebe isso, meio ano depois, se sente magoada e indignada! Acha que eu deveria me sentir culpado, agora que finalmente trocamos de posição?

Hinata sentiu as lágrimas brotando em seus olhos, enquanto ouvia as palavras irônicas de Sasuke. Antes da noite de sexta- feira, ele nunca lhe falara daquele modo! Sabia que estava magoado e amargurado, mas não podia acreditar que estivesse indiferente ao fato de ela estar sofrendo também.

— Eu não levei seis meses para notar, Sasuke! — exclamou, em autodefesa. — Mas eu tinha tanta fé em nossa amizade que estava certa de que, se houvesse algo errado, você me procuraria e me diria... E, o que quer que fosse, seria resolvido.

— Mas não conseguimos resolver, Hinata; então, chega de discussão, está bem?

Hinata se resignou. Se Sasuke não queria fazer as pazes não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. Mas ainda não conseguira acreditar que ele estivesse abrindo mão daquela amizade tão facilmente.

— Me desculpe, Hinata — disse ele, de repente.

Então, ela sentiu as esperanças se renovarem pela primeira vez em dois longos dias. Reunindo forças, fitou-o nos olhos e neles viu angústia e amor.

— Você sabe que não quero magoá-la — ele declarou. — É que não suporto mais falar sobre esse assunto. Vamos ficar em trégua por enquanto.

Hinata não teve chance de responder, pois as crianças voltaram à mesa. Depois de novas trocas de abraços de reencontro entre Sasuke e os outros dois filhos de Hinata, Himawari e Hanabi foram buscar as pizzas que deviam estar prontas e encomendar outras para os recém-chegados.

Durante a refeição, as cinco crianças falaram sem parar, ansiosas para colocarem as novidades em dia e indiferentes ao desânimo e falta de apetite dos adultos.

— Você e mamãe já fizeram a lista do que vamos precisar levar para o acampamento? — indagou Himawari a Sasuke, enquanto comia sua última fatia de pizza. As crianças menores já tinham ido brincar outra vez. — O papai levou bastante coisa quando se mudou mas, se a gente pedir, ele empresta, tenho certeza. A gente pode comprar tudo novo, também; porque vamos acampar sempre! O que acha, tio Sasuke? — Ela se dirigira a Sasuke como se ele fosse o chefe de sua família, e não Hinata.

Sasuke mal sustentou o olhar da menina ao responder:

— Eu acho... acho que esse é um assunto que precisa ser discutido por sua mãe e eu, Himawari.

— Ah, papo de gente grande, já sei! — ela comentou. — E querem que eu suma daqui, não é?

Um ano antes, Himawari não teria entendido a insinuação sutil de Sasuke, mas ela se tornara bastante sensível às tensões entre os adultos, desde que os pais se divorciaram. Pareceu a Hinata que sua primogênita amadurecera ainda mais durante o último verão.

— Gostaríamos que fosse tomar conta das crianças, querida, se não se incomoda — Sasuke retificou.

Himawari se foi em seguida, atendendo o pedido. Durante um minuto Sasuke permaneceu calado, relutando em dar continuidade à conversa interrompida. Foi Hinata quem quebrou o silêncio.

— Naruto e eu já sabíamos que nosso casamento estava acabado antes do último Dia do Trabalho, Sasuke, mas mesmo assim fomos a Yosemite porque você e as crianças estavam contando com o passeio. O que você está querendo fazer é separá-las à força, e sabe disso. Será que não pode me agüentar por três ou quatro dias?

Hinata aguardou em silêncio enquanto ele refletia, recusando-se a encará-la.

— Eu não vou acampar com vocês — Sasuke respondeu, finalmente. Seu tom era entristecido, e não cruel. Fitando-a por um breve instante, concluiu: — É impossível ser mais claro.

Hinata se esforçou ao máximo para não deixar as lágrimas escaparem, mas uma delas começou a escorrer por seu rosto enrubescido.

— Oh, Sasuke, será que não entende? — choramingou — Não é só você que está envolvido nisso. E não são só as crianças. Desde sexta-feira à noite eu...

— Não posso ficar pensando só nos seus problemas, Hinata! — ele desabafou, irritado. — Há uma refinaria que pode estar ainda em perigo, um homem suspeito em quem sou obrigado a confiar, e outro, que você considera um herói, mas pode se transformar num vilão. E você ainda vem me pedir para ir acampar no fim de semana só para lhe proporcionar a falsa ilusão de felicidade!

Ao ouvir aquilo, Hinata desistiu de lutar para manter a compostura. Em pleno Pizza Palace, com seus salões lotados de crianças brincando e famílias se divertindo, ela cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos e chorou.

— Droga, Hinata! — Sasuke repreendeu, em tom baixo. — Não faça isso... — implorou. — Por favor, não chore na minha frente... Eu não agüento isso.

— Me desculpe, Sasuke! Mas já chorei em toda parte nesses dois dias... — Ela o fitou nos olhos e, soluçando, declarou:

— Oh, Sasuke, eu te amo tanto! Não entende isso? Isso que temos é precioso demais para ser jogado fora por causa de... sexo!

Frustrado, ele bateu na mesa com o punho cerrado.

— Hinata, é mais que sexo! É a diferença entre o jeito com que você olha para mim e com que olha para Kiba! Você o olha como se ele fosse um deus, e me olha como se eu não fosse nem um homem! Quero ser a pessoa mais importante da sua vida, não o quebra-galho que você pode chamar sempre que estiver sozinha! Estou cansado disso! Será que é tão difícil assim de entender?

— Não, não é! — ela gritou, deixando as lágrimas quentes rolarem livremente. — Mas acho que é você que não está entendendo. Se tivesse mesmo tão pouca importância em minha vida, como seu... abandono poderia me magoar tanto? Talvez eu nunca tenha pensado em você como um amante, Sasuke, mas isso não quer dizer que você não tenha sido a pessoa mais importante em minha vida! Nada me abalou tanto assim desde o divórcio; eu mal comi nos últimos dois dias! Isso não significa nada?

Sasuke sustentou o olhar dela, mas não respondeu. Hinata tentou pegar-lhe a mão, mas ele a retirou como se tivesse sido queimado.

— Pare com isso! — ordenou. — Não finja que...

— Não estou fingindo! Eu... não tenho mais certeza de que nunca vou sentir o que você quer que eu sinta! Tudo o que sei é que, se já te amo tanto... Se quero unir minha vida à sua tão desesperadamente... deve haver algo especial!

Hinata fora sincera. O que sentia por Sasuke jamais poderia ser chamado de paixão adolescente, mas era algo tão forte e profundo que bem poderia se tratar da semente do verdadeiro amor. Se ele ao menos lhe desse tempo para pôr as idéias em ordem...

— O que está querendo dizer, Hinata? — ele inquiriu, severo.

Animada por aquela breve demonstração de tolerância, ela tentou explicar:

— Quero dizer que talvez, com um pouco de tempo, se eu me acostumar a pensar em você de outra forma...

— Não sou nenhuma criança, Hinata; não vou deixar que brinque comigo. Nós já nos conhecemos há treze anos; a última coisa que precisamos é de mais tempo! — Não dando a ela chance de retrucar, prosseguiu: — Posso considerar a possibilidade de ir a esse acampamento, pelas crianças, se você prometer que não vai me dar falsas esperanças de coisas que nunca irão acontecer.

Hinata mal coube em si de alegria. Naquele momento concordaria com qualquer coisa para continuar a ter Sasuke como amigo, nem que fosse só por mais uma semana.

— Diga o que devo fazer, Sasuke — soluçou. — Sinto tanto a sua falta... Não suportaria perder você.

Sasuke fitou-a no rosto por vários momentos, sem tentar ocultar o amor que sentia.

— Está sendo muito duro para mim também, Hinata — confessou, com um suspiro. — Achei que seria impossível continuar próximo de você sob essas circunstâncias, mas... parece que a separação está machucando mais ainda.

Hinata pousou a mão sobre a de Sasuke e, dessa vez, ele não se esquivou ao contato. Apertou-lhe os dedos, fechou os olhos e levou a palma da mão pequena e macia de encontro ao rosto. Ela o acariciou e ousou contornar-lhe o bigode com a ponta dos dedos. Com a intenção óbvia de acalmá-la, ele pressionou os lábios contra seu pulso latejante.

Ao sentir o roçar do bigode e o calor dos lábios junto à pele, Hinata sentiu uma fagulha se acender em seu corpo, um desejo de... de quê?

Mas ela não teve tempo de pensar numa resposta, pois Boruto e Obito retornaram à mesa, falantes como nunca.

— Quando é que nós vamos para Yosemite, tio Sasuke? — indagou o filho caçula de Hinata. — Já que o meu pai não vai, eu vou poder dormir na sua barraca? Senão, eu vou ter que ficar com minha mãe e minhas irmãs...

— E se Sarada dormir com Hanabi, em nossa barraca só vão ficar os "homens"! — completou o filho caçula de Sasuke.

Era óbvio que os dois garotos já haviam pensado em todos os arranjos. Lentamente, Sasuke soltou a mão de Hinata. Estudou o rosto excitado de um dos meninos, depois o do outro, e só então voltou a olhar para ela. Viu em seu belo rosto, agora marcado pelas lágrimas, uma expressão mista de tristeza e frágil esperança. Nesse momento, sentiu seu amor arder como nunca. Então, mais resignado que alegre, voltou-se para os meninos e declarou:

— Acho que nós, homens, devemos ficar juntos. Vamos para casa arrumar as mochilas.


	10. Chapter 10

**NARUTO NÂO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! X**

Depois de hesitar por alguns momentos, Sasuke tirou o fone do gancho e discou o número de Kiba Inuzuka. Adiara o telefonema por vários dias; só o fazia naquele momento porque no dia seguinte, ao meio-dia, partiria para Yosemite. Suspeitava que o colega estava envolvido em algum tipo de fraude cujo resultado fora a explosão na refinaria, e era a contragosto que entrava em contato com ele. No entanto, como não havia nada de concreto ainda, continuaria a agir como se confiasse nele.

Sennin empreendera uma investigação rigorosa por conta própria, no decorrer daquela semana, e mantivera-o informado de todas as descobertas significativas. Para começar, apurara que Howard Caldwell, o carrancudo responsável pelo turno da noite da refinaria, supervisionara a instalação dos novos equipamentos durante suas férias.

Com base naquela informação, Sasuke voltara a interrogar Caldwell, mas não constatou nenhuma falha em seu relatório sobre os procedimentos adotados na época. Era óbvio que não poderia condenar o homem por ser agressivo.

Depois, Sennin telefonou-lhe para informar que o fornecedor de quem comprara as válvulas abandonara o negócio subitamente e desaparecera, sem deixar registros sobre as pessoas e outros detalhes referentes à transação. Corria o boato de que o tal fornecedor embolsara alguns subornos...

Podia ser coincidência o fato de o fornecedor ter fugido pouco antes de Sennin tentar encontrá-lo, mas, por via das dúvidas, Sasuke arranjou para que Ângela Hartwood, a repórter do jornal de Morgantown, testemunhasse todos os seus contatos com o administrador de Red Rock. Afinal, também não podia confiar cegamente nele.

A terceira chamada de Sennin, ocorrida havia cerca de uma hora, fora sem dúvida a mais alarmante. O trabalhador Bill Rayburn, internado no hospital de Morgantown devido a ferimentos sofridos na explosão, estava muito mal. Se ele morresse, qualquer pessoa responsável por irregularidades na instalação do equipamento da unidade de uréia seria acusada de homicídio culposo.

A partir das informações que obtivera até então, Sasuke elaborou uma hipótese do que poderia ter ocorrido: Caldwell vendera as válvulas novas e deixara as velhas funcionando; nesse caso, Kiba aprovara equipamento cuja segurança estava abaixo da exigida pelos regulamentos. Se isso fosse verdade, a questão seria: teria ele agido por ignorância ou má-fé?

De qualquer forma, a idéia de Kiba estar entre os suspeitos incomodava Sasuke. Afinal, já o considerara amigo, um dia. E seu caráter não lhe permitia comprazer-se com a desgraça do colega por causa do que acontecera entre ele e Hinata. Se era Kiba quem ela queria, que fizesse bom proveito!

Mas a possibilidade de Hinata estar se apaixonando por um indivíduo que poderia ser acusado de um crime atormentava-o sobremaneira. Por pior que fosse seu relacionamento com Hinata, no momento, sempre a protegeria.

— Kiba? É Sasuke. Precisamos trocar informações sobre o que descobrimos até agora a respeito do acidente. Que tal hoje à tarde?

Sem demonstrar surpresa por estar recebendo um telefonema de Sasuke, apesar de o último encontro entre eles ter sido desastroso, Kiba respondeu:

— Consegui descobrir algumas coisas também. — Sempre cortês, acrescentou: — Mas acho que hoje à tarde não vai ser possível. Que tal um almoço amanhã?

Então, foi a vez de Sasuke se opor:

— Não vai dar. Vou sair da cidade assim que resolver alguns assuntos mais urgentes pela manhã. Só vou voltar na terça-feira.

— Para onde vai neste fim de semana? — Kiba indagou sociável. — Não me contou uma vez que costumava ir acampar no fim da semana do Dia do Trabalho?

— Eu não. Hinata deve ter contado. — Esforçando-se para manter a calma, informou: — Sempre vamos para Yosemite.

Daquela vez foi Kiba quem hesitou antes de perguntar:

— Hinata também vai?

Sasuke sentiu uma breve sensação de triunfo. Parecia óbvio que Hinata não falara com Kiba durante aquela semana; do contrário, ele estaria sabendo do acampamento. Talvez ela não tivesse querido revê-lo; ou, talvez, ele nunca tivesse realmente se interessado por ela e não se dera ao trabalho de voltar a procurá-la.

Desconsolado, concluiu que, de qualquer forma, nada daquilo alterava o que Hinata sentia por ele. Com o tom mais descontraído que pôde forjar, confirmou:

— Sim. É um programa de família, que cumprimos já há treze anos.

— Embora a... família tenha se modificado um pouco, suponho.

— Certas coisas nunca mudam, Inuzuka.

Kiba levou alguns segundos para se recuperar da repreensão. Então, declarou:

— Peço desculpas pelo que aconteceu na sexta, à noite, Sasuke. Eu sabia que você estava interessado em Hinata, mas ela não comentou que teria de cancelar um compromisso com você. Pensei que estivesse com a noite livre. Antes de você aparecer na casa dela, eu já estava chateado, porque... as coisas não caminharam conforme eu tinha planejado. Depois que me acalmei um pouco, percebi que tinha tratado você mal, sem motivo.

Sabendo que devia estar sendo difícil para Kiba desculpar- se, Sasuke declarou:

— Vamos esquecer o que houve, está bem? Hinata é uma ótima pessoa e tem o direito de escolher seus amigos.

— Sem ressentimentos? — Kiba insistiu.

— Se eu dissesse "sim", estaria mentindo. Hinata é muito importante para mim e você sabia disso quando a convidou para sair. Mas ela não me pertence e... — Engolindo em seco, continuou: — ...se ela quiser se encontrar com você, é problema dela. — Adotando um tom grave, advertiu: — Mas se sair com ela, Inuzuka, trate-a com muito respeito! Hinata não é vulgar como muitas que andam por aí, entendeu?

— Reconheço uma mulher de classe quando a vejo, Uchiha — replicou Kiba.

— Ainda bem. Já que estamos entendidos, vou desligar. Só vou estar de volta na terça, lá pelas dez horas. Vou resolver alguns problemas pessoais de manhã, mas ligo para você assim que puder.

— Está bem. Boa viagem, Sasuke, e não se preocupe. Vou ficar de olho em Sennin enquanto você estiver fora.

Sasuke sorriu irônico. Sennin estava praticamente acusando Kiba de aceitar suborno e este ainda estava tentando convencê-lo de que Sennin era o principal suspeito! Nada fora provado, entretanto; aliás, não se sabia nem se houvera algum crime. De qualquer forma, não se sentia tranqüilo por deixar a investigação nas mãos de Kiba em sua ausência: era como deixar uma raposa tomando conta do galinheiro.

Como consolo, pensou que era preferível deixar Kiba sozinho com Sennin a deixá-lo com Hinata. Durante os poucos dias seguintes, ela estaria a salvo de Kiba e de qualquer perigo que a refinaria pudesse apresentar. Só aqueles dois motivos eram suficientes para alegrá-lo por ter concordado com a viagem.

Hinata estendeu a Sasuke outro saco de dormir e aguardou que ele o colocasse no porta-malas da perua. Ele mal lhe dirigira a palavra durante os trinta minutos em que estivera arrumando a bagagem no carro. Nervosa, ela conversava pelos dois:

— Será que vai caber todo mundo na perua, ou vamos precisar levar outro carro?

— Eu não comprei um carro japonês, Hinata — retrucou ele, sucintamente.

Era óbvio que Sasuke comprara a perua tendo em mente aquele tipo de passeio. Hinata cogitou com que freqüência ele pretendia acampar só com Sarada e Obito. Então, outra possibilidade lhe ocorreu: e se ele conhecesse uma mulher que já tivesse filhos e se casasse?

Sempre que pensava na hipótese de Sasuke voltar a se casar, ficava aborrecida, porém sem saber por quê. Talvez porque estivesse demonstrando interesse demasiado em Temari. Ele até telefonara para a imobiliária no dia anterior para falar com ela! De que assunto poderiam ter tratado durante a conversa que durou mais de quinze minutos? Não era possível que ele estivesse pensando em se casar com aquela moça fútil!

Aliás, não era só Sasuke quem estava gostando mais de conversar com Temari do que com ela. Ino Yamanaka também ligara no final da tarde para bater papo com a colega. Kiba Inuzuka também não voltara a procurá-la naquela semana. Mas, na verdade, o fato lhe dera certo alívio, pois não estava certa de querer revê-lo.

Sentindo-se pouco à vontade devido ao laconismo de Sasuke, pegou Capitão no colo e acariciou-lhe o pescoço. O gato ficaria sozinho durante os próximos dias e sua alimentação seria providenciada por Moegi, a babá das crianças.

Embora Sasuke tivesse repelido todas as ofertas de ajuda que lhe fizera, decidiu tentar mais uma vez:

— Só falta mais uma caixa de mantimentos. Quer que eu vá buscá-la?

— Está falando desta aqui? — Ele indicou uma caixa de papelão sobre o gramado. — Himawari a trouxe há quinze minutos. — Sasuke falara em tom de censura e parecia estar reservando todos os sorrisos só para as crianças.

— Vai ficar desse jeito durante todo o acampamento? — Hinata questionou, bruscamente, perdendo a paciência.

— De que jeito? — ele replicou, jogando um travesseiro dentro do carro.

— Mal-humorado. Não estou acostumada com isso e não estou achando graça nenhuma! Você me disse mais grosserias nos últimos sete dias do que em todos os treze anos que nos conhecemos!

Ele se voltou e a encarou. Ela mal reconheceu aquele rosto sério, em que a mágoa e a zanga pareciam travar uma batalha.

— Foi você quem insistiu nesta viagem! —Sasuke lembrou-a.

— Eu disse que não queria ir e ainda acho a idéia absurda! Portanto, se você...

— Tia Hinata! Telefone para você! — Sarada saíra correndo da casa dos Hyuuga e estacara sobre o gramado, a fim de transmitir a mensagem.

A menina mal cabia em si de expectativa pela viagem, assim como as outras quatro crianças, como revelava seu sorriso radiante.

— A Himawari disse que é o sr. Inuzuka! — completou ela. — Disse para ela perguntar se não era com o papai que ele queria falar, mas ela confirmou: é você que ele quer!

As palavras que Sarada usara inadvertidamente piorara a situação desagradável entre Hinata e Sasuke. Ele se irritou ainda mais e, voltando a mexer no porta-malas, declarou:

— Já está tudo pronto. Não demore. Quero pegar a estrada antes de todo mundo.

Hinata devia ter ido direto ao telefone, mas, em vez disso, aproximou-se de Sasuke, estendeu a mão e tocou-o no ombro. Não havia condições de iniciar a viagem daquele jeito. Já que estar perto dela abalava-o tanto, talvez fosse melhor que cancelassem tudo.

A princípio, Sasuke não reagiu ao contato, mas ela aguardou mesmo assim. Após alguns instantes, ele se voltou e encarou-a. Pousando a mão sobre a dela gentilmente, murmurou:

— Me desculpe, Hinata. Vai ser uma boa viagem; uma última lembrança para todos nós. — Sempre fitando-a nos olhos perolados, concluiu: — Prometo que não vou estragar tudo.

Hinata conteve o impulso de abraçá-lo, beijá-lo no rosto e exclamar: "Obrigada, Urso Sasuke!" Porém, sabia que ele não estava em condições de aceitar aquele gesto de afeição. Limitou-se a dar um sorriso de gratidão e correu para atender Kiba.

— Hinata? É Kiba Inuzuka. — Ele se expressava em tom cuidadoso, humilde até. — Sei que vai passar o fim de semana fora da cidade, mas é que... gostaria de me encontrar com você outra vez, quando voltar.

Ela refletiu por alguns momentos. Não podia se zangar por Kiba demorar a procurá-la. Afinal, não fazia tanto tempo assim que tinham se visto pela última vez. Mas algo lhe dizia que aquele telefonema, pouco antes da hora de partirem para Yosemite, era um lembrete para Sasuke, um aviso de que ele ainda estava interessado nela. Quanto mais pensava na desastrosa noite em que saíra com Kiba, mais se convencia de que ele estava interessado apenas em sexo, não em sentimentos.

— Desculpe, Kiba, a bagagem já está toda na perua e estamos prontos para sair. Sinto não poder conversar agora. Por que não me liga na semana que vem? Eu... vou consultar minha agenda, então.

Após uma pausa incômoda, ele respondeu:

— Está bem, Hinata. Eu vou ligar e... tenham uma boa viagem.

Ela já estava quase desligando quando ele voltou a chamar:

— Hinata?

— Sim?

— Eu... eu não liguei só para convidá-la para sair outra vez. Caso... caso não nos encontremos mais no futuro, gostaria de pedir desculpas.

Hinata ficou surpresa e confusa. Sem a petulância de antes, Kiba parecia estar realmente desapontado. Antes que pudesse se manifestar, ele voltou a falar:

— Eu... eu fui muito grosseiro com você naquela sexta-feira. Usei uma tática que costuma dar resultado com certo tipo de mulher. Você é tão superior a elas que... Bem, acho que fiquei com medo de ser espontâneo. Minha aparência costuma atrair as mulheres, mas nunca sei o que vão achar do resto... depois que me conhecem melhor.

Hinata estava pasma. Agora sabia por que Kiba a tratara daquele modo: ela agira como uma deslumbrada! Seu entusiasmo pelo Old Mansion e todas as outras futilidades caras e luxuosas fizeram-no acreditar que estava disposta a se vender por tudo aquilo. Lamentando o mal-entendido, declarou:

— Kiba, eu não o conheço muito bem, mas tenho a impressão de que a sua verdadeira personalidade me atrairia mais do que a que forjou naquela noite.

Depois de alguns segundos em que pareceu refletir, ele questionou:

— Isso é um elogio ou um insulto?

Ela riu e replicou:

— Não sei, Kiba. Como se trata de você, eu... realmente não sei.

— Bem, acho que está sendo honesta, ao menos — concluiu ele, soltando um suspiro.

— Meus relacionamentos são sempre baseados em honestidade. Se você... quiser que o nosso também seja, por que não me telefona para almoçarmos na semana que vem? Podemos tentar de novo.

— É justo, Hinata. Vou ligar na terça-feira.

— Ótimo, Kiba, mas ligue na quarta ou na quinta. Na terça não vai dar, porque vai ser o primeiro dia de aula das crianças. Depois que eu conseguir colocar os cinco nas novas classes, acho que só vou ter tempo para tomar um lanche rápido.

— Cinco?! — ele exclamou. — Pensei que você tivesse só três filhos.

Bem-humorada, Hinata explicou:

— Eu só tive três, Kiba, e só três vivem em minha casa. Mas criei Obito Uchiha desde que ele era bebê, e acho que o ortopedista de Sarada nem se lembra de que não sou a mãe dela. A escola até chama a mim, quando um dos filhos de Sasuke fica doente!

— Entendo... — ele murmurou. — E seus filhos também consideram Sasuke um... segundo pai?

— Sempre fomos como uma grande família — Hinata confirmou. — Você sabe como é...

Durante o silêncio que se seguiu, ela se arrependeu de ter dito aquela última frase. Kiba não devia saber como era uma grande família, pois tinha um relacionamento difícil com a filha. Então, jurou a si mesma que algum dia conversaria com ele sobre o assunto. Mas não naquela hora; não tinha tempo. Outro homem, muito mais importante, estava à sua espera.

— Até a semana que vem, então — despediu-se. — Sasuke está com tudo pronto e já esperou demais.

Ela só percebeu o sentido ambíguo das palavras que usara ao desligar o telefone. Ao olhar para Sasuke, tão forte e adorável rolando sobre a grama com Boruto e Obito, pensou na estranha e ilógica possibilidade de que talvez ele pudesse esperar por ela só mais um pouco. Uns poucos dias de isolamento nas montanhas deveriam ser suficientes.

O longo percurso até Yosemite foi bastante penoso para Sasuke. Ele se mostrara alegre e amigável durante toda a viagem, conforme prometera a Hinata, mas não conseguira evitar a tristeza ao ouvir os comentários e perguntas das pessoas, nos postos e restaurantes, que os tomavam por uma única família.

Quando finalmente chegaram à reserva, começou o dilema da escolha do local adequado para acampar.

— Aqui venta muito! — reclamou Hinata, ao estudar a primeira alternativa.

— Aqui é muito longe do rio! — foi a desculpa das meninas menores para recusarem a segunda possibilidade.

— Todas as árvores são grandes demais para a gente subir, ou então muito pequenas — alegaram os meninos ao chegarem ao terceiro possível local.

Sasuke sempre apreciara a democracia com que os locais de acampamento dos anos anteriores haviam sido escolhidos, mas o grupo estava se mostrando indeciso demais daquela vez. Isso o preocupava, pois já era quase noite, o que agravava o problema.

— Bem! — exclamou ao atingirem o "Possível Local de Acampamento" de número oito. — O que há de errado com este aqui? — indagou a Hinata.

Ela se mostrara bem-disposta durante todo o tempo, e naquela hora parecia estar no auge do bom humor.

— E eu reclamei de algum outro local, Sasuke? — questionou ela, rindo.

— Não, porque já havia outras pessoas fazendo isso em seu lugar. Você sempre quer árvores para pendurar redes, água e banheiros próximos o bastante para a hora da necessidade, mas bem distantes para serem esquecidos.

— Já entendi — ela declarou, sorrindo. — Faço questão de deixar a decisão em suas mãos, Sasuky.

Ele quase pediu a Hinata que parasse de chamá-lo de "Sasuky". Ela nunca mais o tratara por "Urso Sasuke", mas mesmo "Sasuky" lhe parecia uma alcunha íntima e ridícula demais para ser usada por uma mulher a quem só pretendia ver quando absolutamente necessário, depois daquele fim de semana horrível.

Refletindo, concluiu que Hinata se acostumara a vê-lo como um bobalhão tolerante por culpa dele mesmo. Embora exigisse dos filhos a mínima disciplina necessária e fosse eficiente no trabalho, sempre se esforçara para ser amável com Hinata, o que o tornara um galinha-morta a seus olhos. De repente, achou que estava na hora de ser firme.

— Eu gostei do terceiro local que vimos; aquele encravado no meio das árvores — declarou, em tom calmo e autoritário. — É lá que vamos armar as barracas.

— Mas, tio Sasuke, lá não...

— Chega! — ele exclamou, interrompendo o pequeno Boruto . — Esta caravana só pode ter um comandante e, já que sou eu quem vai fincar as estacas das barracas, serei eu a decidir.

Hinata nada dissera, mas ele vislumbrou um sorriso em seu rosto sob o luar.

A perua foi descarregada sob a iluminação de uma grande e potente lanterna. A noite já estava um pouco fria, embora tivesse feito muito calor durante a viagem. Então, Sasuke começou a fazer uma fogueira, enquanto Hinata arrumava os utensílios de cozinha e as meninas iam encher baldes com água. Os meninos receberam a ordem de recolher gravetos e madeira para a fogueira, onde cozinhariam salsichas.

Enquanto o jantar não ficava pronto, Sasuke e Himawari foram montar as barracas.

— Não sei por que montar duas barracas — comentou Himawari, logo que acabaram de ajeitar a dos Uchiha, velho exemplar do excedente do exército. — Se comprássemos uma bem grande, poderíamos dormir todos juntos da próxima vez! A gente sempre vinha em dois carros, mas desta vez só a perua serviu...

Sasuke abriu o zíper frontal da barraca e entrou para ver se não havia traças ou outros insetos. Como conhecia bem a menina, logo percebeu que havia segundas intenções naqueles comentários.

— Himawari, se está querendo chegar a algum lugar com essa conversa...

— Mas eu não tenho razão, tio Sasuke? — a garota insistiu, apressando-se em justificar: — Se você e mamãe se casassem, nós...

Sasuke se voltou tão abruptamente que bateu a cabeça na estaca da barraca. Por pouco não rogou uma praga.

— Himawari, eu só vou falar uma vez: esqueça essa idéia; não há nenhuma possibilidade. Fui claro?

A menina se encolheu junto à barraca, sentindo seu ego adolescente se desvanecer. Era raro Sasuke tratar qualquer das crianças com tanta severidade.

— Me desculpe, tio Sasuke. Eu só... pensei num jeito de ficarmos todos juntos. Senti tanto a falta de vocês neste verão...

Aquela confissão o emocionou. Se fosse feita pelos filhos menores de Hinata, ele não se surpreenderia, mas Himawari... A garota sempre fora a mais reservada, a que mais se abalara com o divórcio dos pais, e ele sempre fizera o máximo para confortá-la. Sabia que o rompimento entre ele e Hinata iria intensificar-lhe a dor.

Usando a lanterna, saiu lentamente da barraca escura. Com gentileza, colocou a mão sobre a cabeça de Himawari e depois puxou-a contra o peito.

— Me desculpe, querida. Eu não vou me casar com a sua mãe, mas isso não significa que eu não amo todos vocês como se fossem meus filhos.

A garota abraçou-o com força, num gesto espontâneo, o que o deixou profundamente emocionado. Enquanto as crianças estavam com Naruto, acreditara que Hinata era a única Hyuuga de quem se separaria com dificuldade. Mas, no momento em que entrara no Pizza Palace no domingo, percebera que amava aquelas crianças muito mais do que imaginara. Aquela última viagem iria tornar a separação ainda mais dura.

— Por que não pode se casar com a mamãe, tio Sasuke? — questionou a menina, com a voz abafada junto a seu peito. — Seria tão perfeito para todos nós!

Ele a estreitou mais uma vez e, soltando um suspiro, explicou:

— Seria perfeito para você, Himawari, e talvez para Sarada, Hanabi, os meninos e... Mas o que é bom para a sua mãe, querida, é algo que só ela sabe.

Antes que a menina pudesse responder, Boruto chamou de alguma parte da escuridão:

— Tio Sasuke! Um urso!

Himawari saiu da barraca primeiro, seguida de Sasuke.

As crianças estavam todas à vista, encolhidas junto à fogueira. Perto da mesa, em meio às vasilhas de plástico e talheres, estava um enorme animal peludo se deliciando com parte da comida do fim de semana.

Sasuke avaliou a situação. Sempre houvera ursos em Yosemite, e as pessoas nada tinham a temer, desde que se mantivessem fora do caminho deles e os deixassem comer sua porção dos mantimentos. No entanto, ouvira histórias apavorantes nos últimos anos sobre ursos agressivos no parque. Além disso, correr riscos com a própria segurança era uma coisa, mas quando cinco crianças estavam envolvidas...

Sem falar em Hinata. Ele não a vira ainda, mas sabia que devia estar por perto. Entretanto, só o fato de ela estar ausente quando um urso invadia o acampamento fez com que seu coração se sobressaltasse.

— Boruto ... — chamou, em tom baixo e calmo, esperando não assustar o animal. — Onde está sua mãe?

— Eu não sei! — gritou o menino, mais excitado que amedrontado. — Ela estava aqui até agora...

— Ela está na perua, tio Sasuke — sussurrou Hanabi. — Tinha ido buscar as salsichas, quando o urso apareceu. Ela...

A menina não concluiu a sentença. Como se tivesse entendido a informação, o urso se afastou da mesa e pousou as duas enormes patas da frente sobre o porta-malas da perua. E, então, para desespero de Sasuke, o animal foi para a porta e se arrastou para dentro do veículo.


	11. Chapter 11

**NARUTO NÂO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! XI**

Hinata gritou. Não pretendera fazê-lo; fora tolice, e só provocara o urso ainda mais. Mas não pudera evitar, pois entrara em pânico ao ver o animal enorme investir contra ela e arrancar-lhe os cachorros-quentes das mãos com uma única patada. Até sentira suas garras selvagens lhe roçarem os dedos ao se apoderarem das salsichas.

Um segundo depois, Sasuke entrou na perua através da porta atrás dela, tendo nas mãos um pedaço de lenha em chamas da fogueira. Hinata não pudera ver-lhe o rosto, mas a tensão que o dominava era visível nos contornos dos músculos de seu corpo. Ele subiu no banco traseiro, colocando-se entre ela e o urso.

Foi só então que se deu conta de que Sasuke viera salvá-la! Uma deliciosa sensação de segurança a invadiu. Ele a protegeria. Nenhum mal a atingiria enquanto ele estivesse ali.

O urso rosnou, mas Sasuke golpeou-o no focinho com o galho em chamas.

— Dê o fora daqui! Saia! — gritou, empurrando a arma contra o peito do animal.

O urso reagiu, surpreso e furioso, e avançou, apesar das chamas. Mas Sasuke voltou a se impor:

— Afaste-se! Dê o fora do acampamento! — Ele estava tão furioso quanto o animal, mas nem um pouco atemorizado.

Por fim, o urso se deu por vencido. Pondo-se de pé abruptamente, bateu a cabeça maciça contra o teto da perua e, em seguida, foi saindo de costas, sempre fustigado por Sasuke.

Mesmo depois que o animal caiu sobre o pára-choque do veículo e chegou ao chão, Sasuke não relaxou. Continuou a investir contra a criatura peluda, mata adentro, por quase cinqüenta metros.

Hinata continuou a tremer, mesmo depois que Sasuke e o urso desapareceram de vista. Estava perplexa com a coragem e a força demonstradas por Sasuke. Permaneceu dentro do carro até que ele voltasse ao acampamento e colocasse o pedaço de lenha incandescente de volta na fogueira. Em estado de choque, ela ofegava e queria chorar, mas não conseguia.

— Hinata? — sussurrou Sasuke, tomando-lhe as mãos e pressionando o rosto contra o seu. — Você está bem?

Ao ser tratada com tanto amor, ela sentiu todo o terror que sentira se desvanecer. Seu pulso agora se acelerava por alívio, e não por medo. Num gesto instintivo, puxou-o de encontro ao próprio corpo, ao que ele não se opôs.

— Oh, Sasuke, estou tão feliz por ter você aqui — sussurrou, abraçando-o. — Não sei o que faria sem você.

Ele se ajoelhou na perua de teto baixo e fez com que ela o imitasse.

— Sempre vou estar por perto quando você precisar de mim, Hinata — prometeu, com a voz abafada junto a seus cabelos. — Não importa o que aconteça, sempre estarei disponível para você. Nunca se esqueça disso.

Ainda tremendo, Hinata afastou o rosto e fitou-o nos profundos olhos escuros. De repente, percebeu que desejava mais de Sasuke do que aquele abraço fraterno... do que aquele conforto platônico.

Sem poder resistir, tocou-lhe gentilmente a face, maravilhada com as novas sensações que a invadiam. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos que ela poderia tê-lo beijado na boca quente e convidativa. Contornando-lhe o bigode com as pontas dos dedos, cogitou por que nunca o acariciara daquela forma.

— Sasuke, eu...

— Mãe! — gritou Boruto , amedrontado.

— Tia Hinata, você está bem? — outra vozinha se manifestou.

— Pai, você foi ótimo! Nunca imaginei que fosse tão corajoso!

— Mamãe, diga alguma coisa! Diga que está bem!

— Ele machucou você?

Confusa, Hinata parou de olhar para Sasuke e se voltou para as crianças preocupadas que, uma após outra, invadiam a perua.

— Eu estou bem — garantiu. — O urso não me machucou. Seu pai... tio Sasuke... conseguiu pô-lo para correr.

— Você foi o máximo, tio Sasuke! — exclamou Boruto , sem conter a admiração. — Espere só até eu contar para Bobby Roland na escola! Ele vive dizendo que o pai dele é um valentão!

— Está bem, já chega — interveio Sasuke, por fim, dispensando os elogios. — Eu só fiz o que qualquer um teria feito. Tenho certeza de que, se eu tivesse ficado encurralado na perua, tia Hinata teria feito o mesmo por mim.

Era a primeira vez desde o início da viagem que Sasuke se referira e ela como "tia Hinata" ao falar com os filhos. A recuperação do velho título honorário deu-lhe novas esperanças. Mas, ao sair do carro e ver a desordem em que o urso deixara o acampamento, não pôde deixar de reclamar:

— Ah, maldito urso! Eu tinha arrumado tudo direitinho!

Num gesto solidário, Sasuke envolveu-lhe os ombros com um braço e apertou-os por um instante. Hinata apreciou o contato, de uma maneira que nunca sentira antes, e lamentou quando ele a soltou e começou a recolher os utensílios.

— Não fique chateada, Hinata — Sasuke a consolou. — Os ursos fazem parte da aventura de um acampamento. As crianças vão ajudar você a arrumar as coisas de novo, enquanto Himawari e eu montamos a outra barraca, está bem? Vai se sentir melhor depois do jantar.

Sasuke estava certo. Hinata relaxou bastante ao se deitar para dormir, principalmente depois que ele colocara uma pedra da fogueira embrulhada em jornais dentro de seu saco de dormir, a fim de aquecer-lhe os pés. Ele também lhe emprestara a lanterna para que pudesse ler antes de adormecer. Graças a tantas atenções, ela teve uma boa noite de sono.

No dia seguinte, logo cedo, no entanto, voltaram a enfrentar problemas. Hinata descobriu que se esquecera de levar pão, abridor de latas e uma panela grande. Superados os contratempos, entretanto, todos se puseram em marcha pela mata, como faziam sempre que acampavam em Yosemite. No meio do passeio, Boruto ficou impossibilitado de caminhar por causa de bolhas nos pés e Sasuke teve de carregá-lo por meio quilômetro. O garoto crescera muito no último ano e suas botas ficaram apertadas. Para completar, Sarada levou uma ferroada de abelha e se lamuriou por causa disso durante todo o resto da caminhada.

Mas Sasuke se mantivera alegre e bem-humorado todo o tempo, incentivando as crianças a catar as pinhas pequenas que viam pelo caminho. Foi só depois do jantar que Hinata desconfiou que os seis estavam planejando alguma coisa às escondidas dela, pois Sasuke a mandou buscar água várias vezes sem necessidade, só para que ela se afastasse.

— Pronto, Hinata. Pode vir agora — anunciou ele, finalmente, depois de realizar vários preparativos com a ajuda das crianças.

— Venha logo, mãe! — apressou-a Boruto .

Assim que Hinata se aproximou do grupo risonho, todos os seis começaram a cantar um espirituoso e desafinado "Feliz Aniversário". A mesa fora coberta com uma toalha de papel e enfeitada com um vaso de plástico cheio de flores campestres recém-colhidas. Sasuke, o mentor da manifestação, presenteou-a com um buquê montado com pequenas pinhas e sempre-vivas, colhidas durante a caminhada. Embora o arranjo não se parecesse nem um pouco com o de orquídeas que ela recebera através do entregador, era de uma beleza única, em sua rusticidade. Ela o adorou.

Usando um grande alfinete de segurança, Sasuke pregou o buquê de pinhas no velho blusão que ela usava e, dando um sorriso genuíno, declarou:

— Feliz aniversário, Hinata. Espero que neste ano você consiga tudo o que deseja.

Confusa e emocionada pelo gesto, ela sentiu as lágrimas começando a brotar.

— Obrigada, Sasuke — disse, acariciando as pinhas. — Mas o meu aniversário é só no mês que vem...

— Eu sei, Hinata — ele concordou. — Mas é que posso estar ocupado demais para comemorar na época certa. — Fitando-a nos olhos, lembrou: — E eu prometi que faria uma bela festa de aniversário para você este ano.

Sasuke fora sutil, certamente com o intuito de não alarmar as crianças quanto à "separação" próxima. Esforçando-se ao máximo para não chorar, Hinata murmurou:

— Você é muito bom para mim, Sasuke.

Ele a beijou no nariz, como sempre fazia com Sarada, depois riu e se afastou, exclamando:

— Eu sei! Mas vocês sabem o que sempre digo: a vida não é justa, mas...

— ...é engraçada! — completaram todas as crianças, a uma só voz. Em seguida, orgulhosas da própria inteligência, elas começaram a dar gargalhadas enquanto Sasuke lhes distribuía os bolinhos que levara em segredo para servir de sobremesa.

Hinata tocou o delicado buquê de pinhas e fitou Sasuke com carinho. Lembrou-se, então, do que sentira por ele quando estavam a sós na perua, na noite anterior. Se tais sensações passassem a acometê-la com freqüência, não era de todo impossível que ambos estivessem destinados a se unir no futuro...

Sasuke soltou um suspiro de alívio quando a peça "Esta é sua vida, Hinata Hyuuga" finalmente se encerrou. Na história escrita por Himawari, ele fora o palhaço, o que o esgotara fisicamente. Mas valera a pena: Hinata ainda ria quando pôs as crianças para dormir, mais tarde.

Ele se oferecera para lavar a louça naquele dia, por ser o do aniversário dela, embora fosse alérgico a tarefas domésticas, em geral, e à lavagem de louças, em particular. Mas tinha dois bons motivos para abrir uma exceção: fazer Hinata feliz e distrair-se, para não ficar pensando nela. Se tivesse que passar mais uma hora sorrindo, rindo e fingindo que aquela viagem estava sendo uma maravilha, acabaria ficando louco ou, pior ainda, gritando com Hinata.

— Oh, Sasuke, não precisa lavar a louça! — ela exclamou, ao sair da barraca onde acabara de acomodar os dois garotos. — Não é meu aniversário! Além disso, você e as crianças já prepararam o jantar.

— Nada disso! — ele replicou. — Eu disse que lavaria a louça e vou lavar. Vá para a cama; o dia foi cheio.

Contrariando-o, Hinata se sentou numa pedra grande próxima à fogueira e se inclinou para mais perto das chamas.

— Já que não vai me deixar ajudar, tenho a obrigação de ficar e fazer companhia enquanto você trabalha — resolveu. — Já fazia tempo que não tínhamos a chance de conversar em paz, ao redor de uma fogueira de acampamento.

Amargurado, Sasuke lembrou que, depois daquele fim de semana, não teria mais noites tranqüilas com Hinata para ampará-lo. Quantas vezes não assistiram à televisão juntos, ou simplesmente leram livros diferentes em cantos opostos do mesmo sofá, sem trocar uma palavra entre si? Ambos já haviam sido casados de tantas maneiras e por tanto tempo que ele não podia aceitar que ela não sentisse a força do laço que os unia.

— Sempre me lembro de Sakura quando acampamos — murmurou Hinata, com o olhar fixo nas chamas da fogueira. — Ela tinha certeza de que ia odiar acampar da primeira vez que viemos. Só concordou em vir porque eu prometi que ficaria com ela, quando você e Naruto fossem caminhar na mata.

Sasuke só pôde partilhar um sorriso com Hinata. Aquela era uma das boas lembranças que guardavam. Bem-humorado, lembrou:

— Mas bem que ela passou à frente de todo mundo na trilha!

Hinata riu e reconheceu:

— Bem, você e Naruto estavam carregando bebês nas costas; não é de admirar que estivessem cansados!

Longos minutos se passaram em silêncio. Ambos pareceram mergulhar em seus próprios pensamentos e lembranças. Sasuke acabou de enxugar a última panela à luz da lanterna e foi se sentar ao lado de Hinata, sobre a pedra grande. As outras eram pequenas demais e não comportavam adultos.

— Já esqueceu Naruto? — indagou, com a intimidade que a velha amizade entre eles permitia. — Não está mais sofrendo por causa dele?

Hinata refletiu por alguns momentos antes de responder:

— Sim, acho que sim. Quando fui buscar as crianças na semana passada, ele acenou para mim da janela e eu pensei: "Oh, é o pai das crianças. Espero que todos tenham passado uma boa temporada". — Ela sorriu, satisfeita por ter superado a dor do divórcio. — É claro que na hora eu estava... bem, com outro homem na cabeça.

Sasuke se irritou com o leve tom frívolo com que ela falara. Enrijecendo-se, afastou-se e declarou:

— Prefiro não falar de Kiba Inuzuka nesta viagem, se não se importa. Eu nunca falei de meus encontros na sua frente com esse tom exibido.

— Sasuke! — Nervosa, ela o puxou pelos ombros, obrigando-o a encará-la. — Eu estava falando de você! Mal consegui pensar em outra coisa durante toda a semana!

Ele balançou a cabeça e olhou para a fogueira.

— Hinata, nós fizemos um acordo. Minha obrigação nesta viagem é fingir que estou me divertindo; a sua é não fingir que mudou de idéia.

Ela estava tornando tudo cada vez mais difícil. Na noite anterior, depois que ele afugentara o urso, ela praticamente se atirara em seus braços... e não apenas porque estava precisando de conforto. Quase o beijara na boca... E o teria feito se as crianças não tivessem aparecido. Na hora, ficara surpreso demais para protestar, mas agora a lembrança do ocorrido deixava-o zangado.

— Sasuke, nós todos estamos nos divertindo tanto nesta viagem — ela afirmou entristecida. — Está me dizendo que... é tudo fingimento da sua parte?

Hinata tinha o rosto tão belo à luz das chamas, Sasuke pensou. Nunca lhe parecera tão sedutora. Seus grandes olhos brancos brilhavam de emoção; seus lábios macios e carnudos se mantinham entreabertos, como num convite a um beijo. Se aquela fosse outra mulher, e não Hinata, ele poderia jurar que estava tentando seduzi-lo.

Num movimento brusco, ele se voltou para a fogueira e começou a alimentá-la de lenha, providenciando o suficiente para que o fogo durasse a noite inteira. Sabia que não seria desperdício, pois estava certo de que não conseguiria dormir. Era preferível ficar admirando as estrelas a ficar esfregando o nariz contra o zíper do saco de dormir, na tentativa de arrancar Hinata do pensamento e então repousar.

— Hinata, sei que gostaria de pensar que minha vida está atada à sua e à de seus filhos — respondeu, por fim. — Mas é que, no momento, estou com problemas que me impedem de me divertir.

Ele não estava mentindo. A explosão ocorrida em Red Rock preocupava-o demais. Como investigador, rejeitava a hipótese simplista de que uma válvula defeituosa causara o acidente, o que reduziria a quase zero as possibilidades de que ainda houvesse perigo. Por outro lado, Kiba Inuzuka era esperto demais para ter-se deixado enganar por Caldwell, no caso de esse funcionário ter operado uma fraude. Estava cada vez mais difícil acreditar na inocência de Kiba.

Lembrando-se das responsabilidades profissionais de Sasuke, que não eram poucas, Hinata percebeu como fora mesquinha ao pensar que poderia exigir toda a atenção dele só para si e as crianças. Arrependida, indagou:

— Ainda não conseguiu descobrir o que aconteceu na refinaria?

— Por enquanto, não.

— Você prometeu que me explicaria tudo, assim que tivesse oportunidade.

Ele a fitou nos olhos. Fizera aquela promessa séculos atrás, minutos depois de ela ter conhecido Kiba Inuzuka. Agora que suspeitava de que ele tinha aceitado suborno, não estava certo de poder confiar em Hinata; ela podia estar confusa. Mas ele sempre lhe contara tudo. Ela já estava se mostrando contrariada por ver sua hesitação em partilhar os pensamentos.

— Esta não é uma boa hora, Hinata.

— E que hora poderia ser melhor? Já fazia muito tempo que não ficávamos sozinhos, Sasuke. E, pelo jeito que você está falando, vai levar um bom tempo até ficarmos de novo.

Hinata acabara de citar uma verdade inevitável. Sasuke decidiu pôr fim àquela farsa: não poderia passar todas as noites a sós com Hinata, junto à fogueira. Num movimento brusco, levantou-se e foi até a mesa. Em seguida, pegou a lanterna grande e colocou-a ao lado de Hinata.

— Hinata, vou dar uma volta agora... sozinho. Gostaria que você fosse para a cama e lesse. Não quero dividir esta fogueira com ninguém, quando voltar.

Ele não falara em tom de zanga, mas Hinata reagiu como se tivesse sido esbofeteada. A surpresa transparecia em seus imensos olhos perolados fracamente iluminados; neles também havia lágrimas que nada tinham a ver com a fumaça da fogueira.

Então, Sasuke se agachou ao lado dela e fitou-a. Em tom baixo e pausado, justificou:

— Hinata, quer queira, quer não, você está tornando minha vida um inferno. Se tem um pouco de consideração por meus sentimentos, por favor, vá para a cama e me deixe sozinho. Já é duro sorrir o tempo todo quando as crianças estão presentes; não posso representar quando estou sozinho com você também.

Ele a tocou no rosto, com ternura. Sabia que estava cometendo um erro, mas não podia resistir. Depois de afastar-lhe um fio de cabelo dos olhos, contornou-lhe o queixo delicado.

— Hinata... — sussurrou. — Você não pode nem pensar em me provocar esta noite. Eu estou por um fio.

Sasuke não esperou que ela respondesse. Não queria correr o risco de se perder naqueles brilhantes olhos que o fitavam com mágoa e desalento. Levantou-se abruptamente, pegou uma lanterna pequena da perua e saiu a passos largos mata adentro.

Caminhou sozinho ao luar por mais de uma hora. De vez em quando, olhava para as estrelas e declarava a elas o amor que sentia por Hinata. Sem poder evitar, imaginava o mundo vazio para o qual voltaria na segunda-feira. Assim que chegasse a Coltersville, telefonaria para Temari e insistiria na catalogação da casa para venda. Se ela tentasse demovê-lo da decisão mais uma vez, chamaria outro corretor. Não suportaria ficar separado de Hinata apenas por uma cerca, nem mais um mês.

Com a dolorosa decisão tomada, sentiu um grande alívio que perdurou pelo último meio quilômetro de caminhada de volta ao acampamento. Mas, no instante em que avistou o local em que se haviam instalado, foi tomado de pânico.

A barraca de Hinata estava em chamas.


	12. Chapter 12

**NARUTO NÂO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! XII**

Hinata não sabia o que a acordara primeiro: os gritos de Sasuke, o calor das chamas ou a água jogada em seu rosto através de um buraco aberto pelo fogo na parede da barraca. Embora estivesse confusa demais para pensar com clareza, sabia que tinha de tirar os meninos de lá.

— Himawari! — gritou ela. — Pegue as meninas! Boruto ! Obito! Onde vocês estão?

O pânico deixara-a perturbada; sentia frio e calor ao mesmo tempo. Ouvia as meninas chorando de medo, mas não conseguia encontrar os meninos. Só depois de verificar cada um dos sacos de dormir, cada vez mais histérica, ouviu Sasuke chamar:

— Hinata, saia daí! Está ferida? Pode se mover? — Cada pergunta era enfatizada por um balde de água atirado através da parede de lona. — Responda!

— Não consigo encontrar os meninos! — ela gritou. — Não consigo...

Pela segunda vez em vinte e quatro horas, Sasuke salvou Hinata de seu próprio medo. Ele pulou através do buraco agora encharcado e tomou-a nos braços.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Hinata! Eles estão na minha barraca! Você podia ter morrido procurando por eles aqui!

Só então ela se lembrou de que colocara os meninos pessoalmente na cama, na barraca de Sasuke. Sentia-se tola, mas aliviada. Mais que isso, sentia-se totalmente confiante em que, enquanto estivesse nos braços de Sasuke, tudo estaria bem. Chorando, agarrou-se a ele, enquanto Himawari continuava a jogar água nos pedaços de lona chamuscada.

— Oh, Sasuke, estou me sentindo tão tola! Eu não estava com sono, mas sabia que você não queria me ver lá quando voltasse! Então, trouxe o lampião para ler e acabei dormindo. Devo ter esbarrado nele de algum jeito e... — Ela não pôde prosseguir, devido aos soluços.

Sasuke a estreitou com força e tomou-lhe a cabeça ensopada entre as mãos grandes. Em seguida, beijou-a na testa, como se ela fosse uma criança.

— Shhh, Hinata, está tudo bem! — confortou-a. — Nenhuma das crianças se machucou. Eu estou aqui. Está tudo bem.

Emocionada, Hinata concluiu que nunca ouvira palavras mais belas do que aquelas que Sasuke acabara de dizer. Ela se aninhou junto a ele, desejando mais que conforto daquele contato. Passara a tremer, pois tinha as roupas ensopadas e o ar estava frio. Estava também confusa demais para saber o que queria naquele momento. Só sabia que _não queria_ perder Sasuke de vista até que estivesse recuperada.

— Vamos, Hinata. Você precisa vestir roupas secas. — Ele a guiou gentilmente para fora da barraca, através do zíper frontal daquela vez, e fez com que se sentasse sobre a pedra à beira da fogueira.

— Himawari, pode ver se consegue encontrar alguma roupa seca por aí, por favor? — pediu. — Veja dentro dos sacos de dormir também.

Então, ele viu as duas meninas menores, que pareciam aterrorizadas. Abandonando Hinata só por um momento, estendeu os braços para as duas.

— Papai, fiquei com tanto medo! — murmurou Sarada, chorando. — Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo!

— Eu sei, querida, eu sei... — Depois de abraçar a filha com força, chamou Hanabi e aninhou-a junto ao peito.

Hinata não deixou de notar a naturalidade com que sua segunda filha procurara conforto nos braços de Sasuke. Era quase como se a menina tivesse se voltado para o pai, ou para a mãe.

— As minhas roupas estão secas, tio Sasuke — informou Himawari, cujo saco de dormir fora instalado no canto oposto àquele atingido pelo incêndio. — E achei uma mochila com mais roupas de Sarada em sua barraca; elas devem servir para Hanabi também. O problema é a mamãe... Todas as coisas dela estavam perto do travesseiro. Algumas roupas estão queimadas e todas estão ensopadas.

Hinata começou a bater os dentes, provavelmente de frio, e também por estar em estado de choque retardado. Para piorar a situação, um vento ligeiro começou a soprar por entre as árvores. Sasuke olhou para ela e depois para as meninas, tentando descobrir quem precisava de ajuda mais imediata. Sem perder tempo, decidiu:

— Obito, vá buscar aquela colcha velha que está no porta-malas da perua. Himawari, ajude sua mãe a despir as roupas molhadas. Hinata, você vai ficar enrolada na colcha até eu encontrar alguma coisa que lhe sirva. Vou cuidar das meninas.

Então, ele foi até Hinata e colocou uma mão acalentadora em seu rosto. Ela ergueu as duas mãos e envolveu-lhe os dedos quentes. Afagando-a de modo gentil apesar da pele áspera, ele prometeu:

— Volto já.

Sasuke foi para a barraca que ainda estava intacta.

Hinata sentira uma onda de amor por Sasuke invadi-la ao fitar-lhe o rosto à luz enfumaçada da fogueira, pouco antes. Precisara de sua confirmação de que agora tudo estava bem. Transtornada, percebeu que aquela não era a primeira vez que se voltava para ele em busca de apoio, durante uma crise. Havia uma diferença entre aquela e as crises anteriores, entretanto: não estava certa de querer afastar-se dele, mesmo depois de terminado o perigo.

Meia hora mais tarde, as cinco crianças estavam acomodadas na barraca de Sasuke, duas em cada saco de dormir seco. Ele colocara uma pedra quente sob o seu, uma vez que era Hinata quem iria dormir nele. Afirmara que ficaria perfeitamente bem na perua, caso sentisse sono, o que achava pouco provável.

Hinata vestira um blusão velho, além de uma cueca azul que lhe ficara apertada, ambos de Sasuke. Como nenhuma de suas calças jeans lhe servira, e não havia nenhuma outra disponível, manteve a colcha ao redor das pernas. Enquanto as esticava em direção à fogueira, observava as meias que ele também lhe emprestara.

— Tem certeza de que as meninas estão mais calmas agora? — indagou, sentindo os pés voltarem a se aquecer graças aos esforços de Sasuke, que já os friccionara por cerca de dez minutos ininterruptos...

— Sim; caso contrário, eu ainda estaria lá com elas. Himawari tem sido uma fortaleza nos últimos dias. Consegue acreditar que ela tenha amadurecido tanto em apenas um verão?

Hinata não respondeu. Sentia dificuldade em manter uma conversação comum naquele momento. Concentrava-se nos movimentos vigorosos das mãos grandes de Sasuke junto à pele sensível de seus pés, cuja circulação se estimulava cada vez mais. Maravilhada, passara a sentir um inesperado prazer àquele contato.

Ele esfregava seus pés para cima e para baixo, por cima e em volta, apertando, cedendo...

À beira do regato, ao longe, os grilos deram início à costumeira cantoria, ao mesmo tempo que um coiote solitário uivava para a lua. Hinata já se recuperara totalmente do pânico que a havia dominado. Excitada, só queria abrir a colcha que lhe envolvia as pernas e chamar seu amado "Urso Sasuke" para fazer-lhe companhia.

— Está melhor? — ele indagou, parando abruptamente de friccionar-lhe os pés.

— O quê?!

— Seus pés estão mais quentes? Sinto não ter nenhum par de meias mais grossas, mas... — Dando de ombros, completou: — ...você sabe como são minhas roupas.

— Pensei que soubesse... — ela retrucou, sorrindo, ainda deliciada pelo contato cessado havia pouco. — Mas parece que você mudou de estilo desde a última vez que lavei o seu banheiro...

Ao ouvir o comentário, Sasuke sorriu daquele modo embaraçado que Hinata conhecia tão bem. Ele nada respondera; simplesmente perdera a fala.

Agindo conforme seus instintos femininos, ela se inclinou em direção a ele, deixando a colcha cair aberta abaixo da altura dos joelhos.

— Sempre achei que você devia ficar bem de azul — insinuou ela maldosamente, deliciando-se ao vê-lo corar. Fazendo pouco esforço para manter a colcha ao redor da cintura, ela estendeu a mão para tocá-lo no rosto coberto de fuligem.

Os pêlos curtos de sua barba por fazer eram rudes e viris, mas a pele de seu rosto era macia e quente. Hinata contornou com os dedos seu bigode grosso, adorando as sensações que o contato lhe proporcionava, passando em seguida a acariciar-lhe os lábios.

Não ousava fitá-lo nos olhos; não podia correr o risco de fazê-lo. Se visse neles recusa, não teria coragem de beijá-lo. Tudo o que sabia era que queria beijar Sasuke Uchiha; queria aninhar-se em seus braços.

E aquele desejo nada tinha a ver com busca de conforto, de refúgio. Era mais o resultado da evolução de um tipo de amor para outro.

Encaixando a palma da mão ao redor de seu queixo, ela o puxou gentilmente para mais perto. Em seguida, inclinou o rosto de encontro a seus lábios grossos e quentes. Ansiava por sentir suas bocas unidas e, também, pelo contato entre aquele bigode grosso e sua própria pele macia. Queria sentir aquelas mãos fortes massageando de novo seus pés, depois suas pernas, depois...

— Droga, Hinata! — exclamou Sasuke, furioso, pondo-se de pé no mesmo instante. — Você me prometeu que não faria isso! Enquanto eu cumpro a minha parte desse trato cem por cento, você insiste em impor esses jogos imaturos que...

— Sasuke, isso não é justo! Eu só estava tentando...

— Eu sei o que você estava tentando fazer, Hinata! Esta não é a minha "primeira noite" e você sabe muito bem disso! Não vou ser condescendente com você, não vou deixar que me use! Vai ter de encontrar outro "Urso Sasuke" em que se agarrar, quando ficar com medo do escuro!

— Sasuke, se me ouvir por um minuto...

— Droga, Hinata, estou cansado de ouvir! Estou cansado de recolher as migalhas de amor falso que você se digna atirar no meu caminho! E estou mais que cansado de fingir que sou um grande sujeito... Um idiota que agüenta calado tudo o que você faz!

Hinata se abandonou sobre a pedra. Era difícil tentar falar com um homem que não parava de gritar, embora a declaração que desejava fazer fosse do interesse dele. Ela pretendia dizer que o queria como amante, tanto como amigo, mas naquele momento seria impossível.

De repente, Sasuke se agachou a seu lado, com os olhos cheios de raiva e dor.

— Sabe, Hinata, na semana passada, quando você me deu o fora, eu me conformei porque você me respeitou o suficiente para me dizer a verdade... Respeitou aquilo que sempre representamos um para o outro. Pois vou lhe dizer uma coisa: nenhuma declaração honesta que fizer vai me magoar mais do que esse comportamento que vem adotando desde o início da viagem. Isso eu não vou permitir, entendeu? Eu mereço mais que isso, Hinata!

Ela não soube o que dizer. Até uma semana antes, teria arriscado revelar seus sentimentos conflitantes a Sasuke, mas, sob aquelas circunstâncias, tal confissão só faria com que ele se afastasse ainda mais, o que não podia suportar.

— E agora eu vou lhe dizer o que quero que faça — ele continuou. — Vai manter essa colcha enrolada em seu corpo até chegar à barraca. Depois, vai se enfiar no meu saco de dormir e ficar lá até o dia raiar. Não vai sair nem que haja um terremoto! Você também não vai dizer nada que um homem não possa interpretar mal; aliás, não vai dizer nem boa noite. — Fulminando-a com o olhar, concluiu: — Fui claro?

Sasuke estava revelando uma faceta que Hinata nunca vira antes daquela semana. Ele parecia dominado por uma fúria que só sua insensibilidade parecia provocar. Mas ela sabia que merecia aquela raiva: ele era um homem e ela o tratara como a uma criança. Até a semana anterior, ela o teria considerado imaturo demais para se relacionar com ela. Mas naquela hora, sob a luz fraca, tivera a nítida impressão de que seu "Urso Sasuke" a superara.

Levantou-se lentamente e apertou a colcha ao redor do corpo. Podia sentir as pedras duras sob os pés, através das meias de Sasuke, mas não pediu sapatos para poder andar até a barraca. Ao chegar lá, não se voltou, pois não se atreveria a fitá-lo nos olhos, mas ousou dizer:

— Obrigada por apagar o incêndio. Obrigada por tudo.

Um longo silêncio se seguiu. Finalmente, contrariando as ordens expressas de Sasuke, voltou-se e encarou-o. Conteve o impulso de declarar-lhe seu amor. Ele parecia tão magoado que não teve coragem de dizer coisa alguma. Apenas observou-o em silêncio até ouvi-lo sussurrar:

— Boa noite, Hinata. Tente ter uma boa noite de sono. — Em seguida, em tom de derrota, acrescentou: — Vou começar a guardar a bagagem na perua. Vamos embora assim que amanhecer.

O trajeto de volta para casa pareceu duas vezes mais longo que o da ida para Yosemite. Tanto o café da manhã como o almoço foram comprados em restaurantes _drive-in_ e consumidos nos estacionamentos. No final da tarde, todos já estavam cansados; as crianças acabaram dormindo, exceto Obito, que continuou comendo bolachas.

— Não quer que eu dirija um pouco, Sasuke? — ofereceu-se Hinata, então. — Tive a impressão de que não dormiu muito a noite passada.

Sasuke estava com uma aparência terrível. A áspera barba por fazer, que lhe parecera tão sexy na noite anterior, agora fazia-o parecer mais atormentado. Em seus olhos, entretanto, não havia mais raiva nem dor; apenas indiferença. Nas raras ocasiões em que olhara em sua direção, fora como se ela nem sequer estivesse lá.

Hinata, por sua vez, estava bastante consciente da presença de Sasuke. Naquela noite, permanecera acordada durante horas, fitando a escuridão que dominava a barraca e ouvindo a respiração regular das crianças adormecidas. Em busca de consolo para a frustração terrível que a dominara, esfregara os pés na pedra embrulhada em jornal até que ela estivesse fria como gelo. Então, passara a imaginar como seria ter Sasuke ali junto dela, dentro do mesmo saco de dormir. A fantasia só servira para intensificar-lhe a excitação sensual.

Acordara pela manhã sentindo grande necessidade de fazer as pazes com Sasuke. Mesmo agora, após percorrerem quilômetros e quilômetros, um silêncio glacial a separá-los, continuava a acalentar o mesmo desejo de reconciliação com o amigo de tantos anos, pois sentia falta dos risos e da alegria que sempre haviam partilhado. Mas seria inútil tentar um entendimento com Sasuke, dado seu estado de espírito.

— Você é que parece ter tido uma péssima noite, Hinata — ele retrucou, finalmente, em tom um pouco mais brando. — Relaxe. Tire uma soneca, se quiser. Não preciso de ajuda.

Como Sasuke deixara claro que queria ficar em paz, Hinata olhou para o banco de trás e começou a conversar com Obito:

— Boruto me disse que você caiu na classe da sra. Paulson este ano, querido.

— Sim. Vamos ficar na sala 17.

— Hanabi foi aluna dela no segundo ano — contou Hinata, sentando-se de lado a fim de encarar o garoto. — Ela é uma professora austera, mas muito boa.

— O que quer dizer "austera"? — quis saber o menino, torcendo o nariz.

— Quer dizer que ela não vai deixar você esconder sapos na carteira ou beliscar a menina do lado.

— Ugh! Nunca vou nem tocar numa menina! — declarou ele, visivelmente chocado com a idéia. Mais animado, indagou: — Mas ela vai deixar a gente jogar bola?

— Acho que sim. Por que não pergunta a ela quando eu levar todos vocês à escola, na terça-feira?

A surpresa no rosto do garoto foi a única advertência que Hinata recebeu de que seu último laço com a família de Sasuke estava para ser rompido.

— Você vai levar a gente para a escola no primeiro dia de aula?! — exclamou. — Pensei que o papai é que fosse fazer isso este ano!

— Oh, seu pai vai estar muito ocupado, Obito — respondeu Hinata, sem refletir. — Eu sempre...

— Mas agora não vai mais — declarou Sasuke, em tom calmo e um tanto frio.

Hinata se voltou lentamente. Ele continuava com o olhar fixo na estrada.

— Vai chegar atrasado ao trabalho, mesmo sabendo que eu vou ter de ir à escola de qualquer jeito? — questionou, incrédula. — Você nunca fez isso antes...

— Mas este ano vai ser diferente, Hinata — informou ele, em tom seco. — Moegi vai ter aulas só no período da manhã; dessa forma, ela vai poder estar em casa todos os dias, na hora em que Sarada e Obito chegarem da escola. E vou deixá-los com minha mãe no caso de ter de atender algum compromisso à noite.

Durante vários segundos, Hinata apenas fitou-o sem dizer palavra. Não podia acreditar que Sasuke estava realmente dispensando qualquer ajuda de sua parte.

Quebrando o silêncio, e indiferente à mágoa de Hinata, Obito começou a falar alegremente:

— Papai disse que vai ser ótimo desse jeito, tia Hinata. A gente vai poder brincar com Hanabi e Boruto quando quiser, mas você não vai mais precisar se preocupar, agora que está trabalhando em período integral. — Dando um sorriso inocente, o garoto concluiu: — Está vendo, tia Hinata? Com a Moegi vindo todo dia e a vovó ajudando à noite, a gente não vai mais precisar de você mesmo!

* * *

 **Gente do céu! Estou a dias procurando a próxima história para adaptar, mas nossa senhora, é MUITO difícil encaixar a Hina e sua personalidade delicada em uma história, normalmente são mulheres fortes e decididas nas melhores histórias.**

 **Essa é um pouco mais longas que as outras, são 20 capítulos, então tenho mais alguns dias para procurar, desejem-me sorte!**

 **Quero saber de vocês, gostaram das histórias postadas até agora?**

 **Peço perdão por não poder responder aos comentários, mas saibam que eu leio todos com o maior carinho, meu tempo livre era bem curto, me esforçava pra conseguir adaptar as histórias e consegui postar todos os dias um ou dois capítulos ( Ou um a cada dois dias, as vezes eu chegava tão morta que esquecia, nos dias que eu sabia que ia ser corrido, eu postava antes de sair de casa, tipo, 5 da matina, kkk), estou FINALMENTE de férias, então prometo que logo mais responderei aos comentários e encontrarei novas histórias, e ai só alegria na nossa linda vida !**

 **Desejo uma boa noite a todos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**NARUTO NÂO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! XIII**

Assim que se sentou diante da escrivaninha, Sasuke adotou o tom mais descontraído que pôde e indagou:

— Bem, o que descobriu enquanto estive fora, Inuzuka?

Kiba deu de ombros, parecendo pouco à vontade, e se mexeu na cadeira giratória. Por fim, respondeu:

— Não muito. Mas Sennin parece mesmo estar a fim de me agradar. Até se ofereceu para trocar informações comigo. Tenho a impressão de que, se tivesse aceitado a oferta, ele teria pago bem...

Sasuke não sabia o que dizer. O colega podia estar fazendo aquelas insinuações apenas por não confiar em Sennin, como ele próprio... Mas podia também estar tentando denegrir a imagem do administrador da refinaria ante seus olhos, numa tentativa de evitar que a desconfiança se voltasse contra ele próprio.

— Sennin ficou muito abalado com o fato de alguns de seus homens terem se ferido — Sasuke lembrou. — Ouvi dizer que um deles está muito mal.

Como ainda não conseguira falar com o administrador, Sasuke não estava preparado para ouvir a resposta que Kiba deu em seguida:

— Está falando de Bill Rayburn? Ele não precisa mais da sua compaixão: morreu ontem à noite.

Embora não conhecesse o trabalhador, Sasuke ficou chocado com a notícia. Não podia evitar a sensação de que aquela morte, de uma forma ou de outra, ocorrera por culpa sua: era seu dever evitar que a explosão ocorresse.

Kiba afrouxou a gravata, como se ela o estivesse sufocando. Sasuke viu o próprio sentimento de culpa refletido no rosto do colega.

— Temos que descobrir o que aconteceu, Kiba — declarou com determinação renovada. — Mesmo que tenha sido só um acidente...

— E o que o faz pensar que não foi um acidente? — indagou o colega, com voz um tanto estridente.

— Não gosto de coincidências — replicou Sasuke, vendo Kiba desviar o olhar do seu. — Não acha estranho o fato de o equipamento ter sido instalado durante a ausência de Sennin, e o empreiteiro que fez o serviço ter desaparecido sem deixar uma lista com os nomes dos homens que poderiam nos dizer o que realmente aconteceu lá?

— E o que você acha que aconteceu? — quis saber Kiba, nervoso.

Sasuke resolveu ser direto:

— Acho que Caldwell e o empreiteiro venderam o equipamento e embolsaram os lucros. Quanto aos empregados do empreiteiro, ou receberam a tarefa de reformar as válvulas sem saber da fraude, ou receberam uns trocados para ficar quietos. De qualquer forma, se conseguíssemos interrogar alguns deles, com certeza descobriríamos.

Kiba fez um muxoxo e coçou a cabeça antes de opinar:

— Acho que você não tem como provar que uma dessas hipóteses tenha ocorrido. É mais provável que alguém tenha instalado uma das válvulas inadequadamente ou, ainda, que os materiais não fossem da qualidade exigida.

Embora as palavras fizessem sentido, o tom de voz de Kiba não fora convincente.

— Você inspecionou as válvulas novas? — Sasuke perguntou. — Você realizou testes com ácido clorídrico e checou toda aquela unidade em julho. Como pôde aprovar equipamento irregular ou instalação malfeita?

Ao ver o colega começar a transpirar, suas suspeitas se reforçaram.

— Sei como fazer meu trabalho, Uchiha! Sei quando um equipamento está inadequado! — Apesar da veemência com que fizera a declaração, Kiba parecia ainda menos confiante.

— Droga, Kiba, eu sei que você sabe! — Sasuke afirmou, detestando as implicações daquela investigação. — Então, como Caldwell conseguiu enganar você? Pode me explicar isso?

O colega voltou a desviar o olhar e afrouxou ainda mais a gravata.

— Você não tem nenhuma prova de que Caldwell fez alguma coisa errada — retrucou, por fim. — O que aconteceu em Red Rock foi pura má sorte. Foi só um acidente.

— Diga isso a Bill Rayburn — Sasuke replicou, severo.

Devido à morte daquele trabalhador, já não sentia o mínimo de compaixão por quem quer que fosse responsável pelo acidente. Seus instintos diziam-lhe que Kiba estava envolvido com o problema, de alguma forma. Mas não havia como provar isso. A fim de pressionar o colega psicologicamente, concluiu:

— Sabe, Inuzuka, agora que Bill Rayburn está morto, qualquer pessoa que estiver envolvida com aquelas válvulas poderá ser acusada de homicídio culposo. — Vendo Kiba empalidecer, acrescentou: — Essa pessoa poderá até ir parar na prisão. É uma triste perspectiva...

Himawari, já de camisola, se jogou sobre a poltrona do quarto da mãe, que também se preparava para dormir, e deixou que Capitão se acomodasse em seu colo. Aparentemente ninguém contara ao gato siamês que seu dono trancara o portão que ligava as duas propriedades. Assim que viu os irmãos menores saírem do aposento, após terem contado as novidades do primeiro dia de aula, a menina indagou:

— Mãe, quando vai me contar sobre a briga que teve com o tio Sasuke? — E, confirmando que sabia do que estava falando, comentou: — Deve ter sido péssimo para ele chegar atrasado ao trabalho por ter de levar Sarada e Obito à escola...

Hinata ainda não tivera coragem de contar aos filhos como seria a vida na alameda das Amoreiras, de agora em diante. Não se tratava apenas de covardia de sua parte; ainda tinha esperanças de que seus próprios sentimentos com relação a Sasuke se definissem num futuro próximo.

— Não tivemos exatamente uma briga, meu bem — começou a explicar, sem saber como continuaria. — Você sabe que Sasuke nunca fica zangado... — "Pelo menos na frente das crianças", pensou.

— Vamos, mãe! — exclamou a adolescente, perdendo a paciência. — Eu não sou mais criança! Você está inventando desculpas para o afastamento dos Uchiha desde que foi buscar a gente na casa do papai! O tio Sasuke passou o fim de semana tão nervoso que pensei que ele fosse ter um ataque do coração! As criancinhas podem até ter acreditado que vocês resolveram voltar para casa por causa do incêndio, mas eu ouvi vocês discutindo naquela noite, e eu nunca tinha ouvido vocês discutirem antes. Vocês falavam tão alto que eu acordei!

Hinata ficou apreensiva com a revelação da filha. Não se lembrava exatamente do que Sasuke e ela haviam dito um ao outro à beira da fogueira, naquela noite, mas estava certa de que a maior parte da conversa não deveria ter chegado aos ouvidos de Himawari. Sem alternativa, entretanto, sentou-se na cama e fitou a filha mais velha no rosto, pensando numa explicação para dar.

— Himawari, Sasuke e eu não estamos zangados um com o outro, mas estamos realmente com... bem, um problema.

— Um problema?

Hinata soltou um suspiro. Como explicar a uma garota de treze anos aquilo que ela mesma não entendia?

— O que estou tentando dizer é que Sasuke e eu... Bem, não vamos mais cultivar a mesma amizade de antes. De agora em diante, vamos passar mais tempo com outras pessoas.

O rosto da menina foi tomado por uma expressão de incredulidade e incompreensão.

— Mas por quê? — questionou ela. — Com quem você gostaria de passar mais tempo do que com tio Sasuke?

— Com ninguém. Eu gostaria de ficar com tio Sasuke mais do que com qualquer outra pessoa.

Himawari empalideceu ao pensar noutra possibilidade:

— Quer dizer que o tio Sasuke é que não quer mais ficar com a gente? Oh, mãe, o que foi que você fez? Ou fomos nós?

— Nada, querida, nenhum de nós fez nada. A verdade é que... é que Sasuke quer se casar comigo.

— Oh, mamãe! — A menina pulou da poltrona e se atirou nos braços de Hinata. — Isso é maravilhoso! Quando é que...

Balançando a cabeça, Hinata se desvencilhou da filha e, encarando-a, revelou:

— Querida, eu disse "não".

Perplexa, a menina se sentou na cama e, sempre fitando o rosto da mãe, exclamou:

— Eu não acredito! Por que fez uma coisa idiota dessas?

— Himawari, casamento é... Bem, é diferente para os adultos. Sasuke é como um tio para vocês; é um relacionamento fácil de se manter. Você pode ter muitos tios...

— Bem, eu _tenho_ muitos tios e todos eles são ótimos, mãe. Mas o tio Sasuke é... é especial. No começo, eu comecei a ir atrás dele porque papai não estava mais em casa, mas agora eu... Bem, desde que eu tenha o tio Sasuke, nem preciso mais do papai. Ele é da família, mãe, e Sarada e Obito também! Nós sempre estivemos juntos! Acho a coisa mais natural do mundo você e o tio Sasuke se casarem!

— De certa forma, é! Mas...

Sentindo-se frustrada, Hinata desistiu. Himawari amadurecera bastante no último verão, mas ainda era uma criança. Havia assuntos que as duas só poderiam discutir dali a cinco ou dez anos.

— É difícil explicar, querida — completou.

— Não se _atreva_ a me dizer que vou entender quando for mais velha, mãe! — advertiu a garota. — Eu odeio isso!

Hinata mordeu o lábio e abraçou a filha.

— Está bem, querida, eu não vou dizer isso. Para ser sincera, nem sei se isso seria verdadeiro. Embora eu seja muito mais velha, também não entendo o que estou sentindo. Tudo o que sei é que sinto uma falta terrível do tio Sasuke.

— Oh, mamãe! — lamentou a menina, em desespero. — Não sei o que há de errado com você, mas de uma coisa tenho certeza: se você não se casar com o tio Sasuke, é porque está louca! Eu mesma vou dizer isso pra ele!

— Não, não vai — repreendeu Hinata. — A última coisa de que Sasuke e eu precisamos é de um bando de crianças se metendo nos nossos problemas. Ele pediu que seguíssemos o nosso caminho, porque ele quer seguir o dele. E, até que eu descubra se o que sinto por ele tem algo a ver com casamento, é assim que vai ser.

Himawari não conseguia ocultar a decepção que sentia. Tocara no assunto em busca de alguma informação. Porém, não imaginava a extensão do problema entre a mãe e Sasuke. Desolada, teve de aceitar que, pela primeira vez na vida, sua mãe lhe pedia para se manter afastada da casa vizinha.

— O que quer dizer com "ele quer seguir o caminho dele"? — murmurou, com voz chorosa. — Nós praticamente moramos juntos! Foi por isso que ele instalou o portão na nossa cerca.

Num movimento abrupto, Hinata se levantou e afastou as cobertas da cama. Sem coragem de encarar a filha, revelou:

— Himawari, querida... Sasuke trancou o portão. De agora em diante, não vai haver passagem através da cerca.

Sasuke enfiou a cabeça pela porta da casa da mãe, que entreabrira após bater, e indagou:

— Será que dá para fazer mais um sanduíche? Tirei uma folga para o almoço!

Era tarde de quarta-feira, e a primeira vez que ele se encontrava com a mãe desde a volta do desastroso acampamento em Yosemite.

— Ora, essa é a melhor notícia dos últimos tempos! — exclamou a senhora, indo abraçar o único filho. — Você devia almoçar aqui mais vezes e trazer boas notícias de vez em quando.

— Boas notícias?! E o que a fez pensar que não tenho nenhuma?

Mikoto Uchiha balançou a cabeça e justificou:

— Porque você está com uma cara péssima, apesar de o seu terno novo ser muito bonito... Qualquer idiota pode ver isso e eu não sou nenhuma idiota: sou sua mãe.

Depois de fazer a repreensão carinhosa, a adorável senhora voltou à cozinha para preparar o sanduíche. De lá, continuou a falar:

— Mas você não parece pior do que aquele dia em que Hinata lhe deu o bolo. Se não se alimentar melhor e tomar mais sol, vai ficar doente.

Sasuke seguiu a mãe e puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se nela de modo invertido, a fim de poder descansar a cabeça sobre as mãos cruzadas no espaldar. Sabia que estava em estado deplorável, mas era como se sentia.

— Como sempre, você tem razão, mãe — reconheceu. — Aliás, eu devia prestar mais atenção aos seus conselhos.

Ele não contara à mãe detalhes do que acontecera na noite do fracasso da "Operação Cinderela". Ao passar rapidamente para pegar os filhos, dois dias depois, apenas declarara que ela estivera certa o tempo todo.

— Você não me perguntou o que eu achava da viagem de acampamento — ela lembrou. — Suponho que foi tão péssima quanto eu teria dito que seria.

Sasuke soltou um suspiro e respondeu:

— Não. Foi pior ainda. Você provavelmente pensaria só nos meus sentimentos. Acho que não pensaria no urso, no incêndio e no que Hinata seria capaz de fazer para me manter junto dela.

Aliviado, constatou que a mãe não pretendia pedir detalhes sobre o que acabara de declarar. O que dissera fora suficiente. Ainda estava ofendido com o convite sexual que Hinata lhe fizera, depois de ter afirmado que seus sentimentos por ele, embora fortes, nada tinham de românticos.

— Mãe, resolvi vender a casa — informou, de chofre.

Mikoto não respondeu de imediato. Cortou o sanduíche de presunto e queijo ao meio, depois colocou-o num prato, que enfeitou com um caracol de cenoura. Era o tipo de toque que Hinata teria acrescentado.

— Obrigado, mãe — murmurou ele, beijando-a no rosto.

Então, comeu, primeiro, o caracol de cenoura, para mostrar que o notara.

A senhora sorriu, enchendo um copo de refrigerante. Em seguida, se sentou e comentou sobre a venda da casa.

— Tem certeza de que não pode continuar morando lá? As crianças já estão acostumadas...

— Nunca ouvi falar de filhos que não tentaram manter os pais unidos durante um divórcio, que é o que está acontecendo, para todos os efeitos. Hinata e eu temos diferenças insuperáveis. Eu quero que ela seja minha esposa, mas ela quer ser minha amiga.

— Não acho que uma coisa exclui a outra.

— Nem eu, mas, se continuarmos do jeito que estamos, nem vamos conseguir mais nos tratar como pessoas civilizadas. Gritei mais com Hinata nos últimos dias do que em todos os treze anos em que fomos vizinhos. Cada vez que faço isso, me arrependo, mas quando peço desculpas parece que a situação piora ainda mais! Já me senti mal quando pensei que ela estava perdendo o respeito por mim. Mas, do jeito que as coisas estão indo, logo eu vou perder o respeito por ela. E isso me assusta. Prefiro perder Hinata de vez a vê-la se perder por minha causa.

Ele sabia que não estava se explicando bem, mas conseguira justificar os temores, ao menos. Estava convencido de que Hinata procurava arranjar um meio de dormir com ele e, assim, conseguir fazer com que o relacionamento entre ambos voltasse ao que era antes. Em parte, sentia-se lisonjeado por ver que ela o amava tanto assim, mas seu orgulho o impediria de aceitá-la sob tais circunstâncias. A cada avanço dela naquele sentido, ele se afastaria.

— E já pensou para onde se mudar?

— Provavelmente para Morgantown. Mais perto do trabalho, mais perto de você...

— ...e bem longe de Hinata — completou Mikoto, dando um sorriso condescendente. — Gostei de ser incluída em sua lista de motivos, mas sei em que posição me encaixo.

Sasuke sabia que colocara a mãe em má situação ao visitá-la naquele dia. Não havia nada que ela pudesse dizer para alegrá-lo.

Mas havia tantas coisas na vida que só uma mãe conseguia entender...

— O pior são as crianças — lembrou ele, pesaroso. — Acho que as dela vão sofrer mais do que as minhas.

— Por quê? Porque já passaram por isso antes?

— Em parte, sim. Mas eu tinha respostas melhores para dar a Sarada e Obito. Eu contei a verdade: amo Hinata, perguntei a ela se queria se casar comigo, ela disse "não", e me dói muito continuar morando do lado dela. Prometi a eles que os deixaria visitar os Hyuuga, do mesmo jeito que Boruto e as meninas visitam o pai deles. Eles sabem que Hinata sempre vai ficar contente quando forem até lá.

Fazendo uma pausa, ele comeu mais um bocado do sanduíche e tomou um gole de refrigerante.

— Mas Hinata não tem uma explicação razoável para dar: vai dizer a eles que poderão ver Sarada e Obito, mas só quando eu permitir que venham brincar. Eles sabem que estou diferente com Hinata e não têm mais certeza se podem continuar contando comigo. Por exemplo: hoje de manhã, enquanto corria pelo quarteirão, vi Himawari indo para a escola e tentei dizer "alô". — Desolado, completou: — Ela começou a chorar e saiu correndo. Isso estragou o meu dia.

Depois de pegar um pote de biscoitos de chocolate e servir alguns ao filho, Mikoto resolveu mudar de assunto:

— E o que descobriu sobre a refinaria?

— Ah, essa é outra longa história...

— Tenho o dia todo.

— Mas eu, não. Tenho duas reuniões seguidas hoje à tarde, e outra à noite, além de um relatório para redigir até o meio-dia de amanhã.

A mãe soltou um suspiro; sempre achara que o filho trabalhava demais.

— Está bem. Faça um resumo, então — pediu, pela última vez.

Sasuke apresentou uma versão resumida do andamento das investigações, que sempre apontavam para uma possível fraude, na qual Kiba estaria envolvido, mas da qual não se conseguia nenhuma prova. Era necessário encontrar os homens que haviam trabalhado na operação, pois um deles poderia ser persuadido a contar a verdade.

Assim que o filho concluiu a explicação, Mikoto pousou a mão sobre a dele e apontou para os biscoitos intactos.

— Tem certeza de que esse é seu maior problema, Sasuke? Realmente precisa de fatos para esclarecer isso, ou não seria apenas um problema de concentração?

Ele comeu um biscoito e, fitando-a com expressão confusa, indagou:

— O que está querendo dizer?

— Estou querendo dizer que você gosta de sentir que tem o controle de sua vida — principiou ela. — Está tomando algumas decisões precipitadas por causa de Hinata, decisões talvez desnecessárias e que podem magoar muita gente, só para proteger a si mesmo daquilo que poderia ser uma dor passageira. Ao mesmo tempo, está tão aborrecido com Hinata que não consegue se concentrar no trabalho.

Concluindo, ela declarou:

— Meu conselho, o qual tenho certeza que acabaria pedindo, é que adie a decisão de vender a casa por algum tempo e se concentre em descobrir o que houve em Red Rock. Não vai se sentir bem deixando Hinata na alameda das Amoreiras, quando ainda pode haver perigo lá, e sei que conseguirá pensar com mais clareza depois de resolver esse problema relacionado ao trabalho.

Reconhecendo o bom senso da mãe, Sasuke continuou ouvindo sem interromper.

— Pelo que você e Hinata representam um para o outro, acho que, passado algum tempo, ambos acabarão encontrando um novo modo de se relacionar, que será satisfatório. As chances de isso acontecer diminuirão bastante se você se mudar para Morgantown. Esse novo relacionamento poderá não ser tão bom quanto o antigo, mas com certeza será menos doloroso do que uma separação total.

Com esforço, Sasuke sorriu e murmurou:

— Obrigado, dra. Uchiha. Essa hora passada no seu divã foi muito proveitosa.

Mikoto tocou-o no rosto, num carinho maternal que só dispensava quando ambos estavam a sós, e concluiu:

— A hora certa vai chegar, Sasuke. Pelo menos, você já superou a dor por ter perdido Sakura. Sei que queria Hinata, mas deve haver alguma outra boa moça por aí, que teria orgulho em ser sua esposa.

Ele apertou a mão da mãe e depois se levantou para ir embora.

— Para falar a verdade, acho que há várias — retrucou ele, quase com o bom humor recuperado. — Acho até que vou arranjar um encontro para a sexta, à noite.

— É uma ótima idéia, Sasuke. Uma que eu mesma teria sugerido.

Contendo a impaciência, ele agradeceu pelo almoço e pela companhia e se despediu. Estava a meio caminho da porta quando o telefone tocou.

— Se for para mim, diga que estou indo — pediu. — Não sei por que fui dizer lá no escritório que hoje viria almoçar aqui.

Depois de endireitar a gravata rapidamente, saiu à rua a passos largos. Assim que entrou no carro, entretanto, ouviu a mãe gritar, entre soluços e lágrimas:

— Sasuke, é da escola de Red Rock! Houve um acidente e estão chamando você no hospital!

— Meu Deus! — ele exclamou, entrando em pânico. — A refinaria explodiu? Qual a gravidade?

Mikoto negou com um gesto de cabeça. Com a voz entrecortada, esclareceu:

— Não é a refinaria, Red! É Himawari! Ela... — Fazendo uma pausa por causa dos soluços, completou: — ...ela foi atropelada por um carro!


	14. Chapter 14

**NARUTO NÂO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! XIV**

Hinata sorriu para Kiba e lambeu o _catchup_ que escorria de seu hambúrguer. Almoçavam à pequena mesa de uma lanchonete de bairro.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso e afrouxou a gravata sóbria.

— Achei que este lugar seria bom para variar — comentou, descontraído. — Uma espécie de chance para recomeçar.

— Bem, nem se compara ao Old Mansion, mas eu me sinto bem mais à vontade aqui — confessou ela.

Kiba riu e, nostálgico, contou:

— Quando eu era garoto, almoçar num lugar como este era a melhor coisa do mundo! A gente nunca tinha dinheiro para nada.

Lembrando-se da gorjeta extravagante que ele dera ao garçom duas semanas antes, Hinata comentou:

— É... Parece que você progrediu muito de lá para cá.

Só então lhe ocorreu que Kiba aparentava ter muito mais dinheiro que Sasuke. Era mesmo estranho o fato de dois homens com funções tão semelhantes terem salários tão diferentes. A perua de Sasuke, mesmo sendo nova em folha, não podia ser comparada ao automóvel de luxo, importado, de Kiba. E as roupas novas de Sasuke, embora de bom gosto, provinham de lojas de departamentos; as de Kiba pareciam feitas sob medida.

— Onde passou a infância, Kiba?

— Indiana. Era uma cidade pequena perto da fronteira com o Illinois. Meu pai tinha um posto de gasolina.

Sem saber por quê, Hinata já não se deliciava com o timbre da voz de Kiba como duas semanas antes. Na verdade, estava ficando irritada. Mesmo assim, indagou:

— E como foi que se interessou por prevenção contra incêndio?

Ele deu de ombros antes de responder:

— Acho que gostava dos uniformes dos bombeiros. No começo, eu queria ser policial, mas não gostava da idéia de ter de matar alguém durante o cumprimento do dever. Acho que não conseguiria viver com esse peso na consciência. — Abrandando a expressão, concluiu: — Em vez disso, me tornei inspetor de prevenção contra incêndio.

— Desse modo você salva vidas de pessoas. Deve ser muito gratificante.

Kiba não pareceu sentir-se gratificado. A angústia dominou suas belas feições.

— Para ser sincero — desabafou —, nada mais foi gratificante desde que me divorciei. Gostaria de ser nobre o bastante para lhe dizer que foi por culpa minha, e que mudei meu modo de ser, mas... sinceramente, não sei de quem foi a culpa, e também não acho que mudei em alguma coisa... a não ser talvez no fato de ter-me tornado ainda mais solitário que antes.

Embaraçado pela confissão, ele esboçou um sorriso.

Hinata sentiu certa satisfação por Kiba revelar-lhe um pouco de si mesmo. Aceitara seu convite para almoçar exatamente por querer conhecê-lo melhor, não apenas por ele, que estava ansioso para desfazer a má impressão causada na primeira vez em que haviam saído, mas por ela própria, que estava arrependida de ter-se comportado tão futilmente naquela ocasião. Além disso, se conseguisse definir seus sentimentos em relação a ele, talvez esclarecesse também o que sentia por Sasuke.

— Você vê sempre a sua filha, Kiba? — perguntou.

— Eu costumava ver Tenten em fins de semana alternados, como um relógio. Até bastante tempo depois do divórcio, nós nos mantivemos unidos. Mas agora ela é uma adolescente, e nosso relacionamento tem-se tornado cada vez pior. Ela se entedia em meu apartamento, pois, muitas vezes, queria estar com os amigos ou ir a festinhas. E então, no último inverno, minha ex-esposa se mudou para o Colorado. Eu não tinha dinheiro para comprar passagens de avião com muita freqüência; por isso, já estava louco para ver Tenten quando chegou o verão. Demorei um pouco para perceber que ela pouco se importava em vir me visitar ou não.

Após uma pausa, ele prosseguiu, em tom amargurado:

— Ela veio para passar comigo as seis semanas que a Corte determinou, mas em três dias já estava louca para voltar. Tentei de tudo para fazê-la mudar de idéia: ameacei, bajulei, subornei, mas não poderia fazer com que ela quisesse passar as férias comigo. No fim, telefonei para a mãe dela e a pus num avião. — Soltando um suspiro desolado, concluiu: — Desde então, não recebi mais notícias de nenhuma das duas.

Num impulso instintivo, Hinata pousou a mão sobre a de Kiba e, solidária, declarou:

— Eu sinto muito, Kiba. Deve ter sido muito duro para você.

— Eu ainda não contei nem metade da história! — exclamou ele, parecendo ansioso para desabafar. — Fiquei louco durante algum tempo. Eu me tornei intratável e fiz coisas que... bem, que ainda estou tentando reparar. — Desconcertado, evitava fitá-la nos olhos. — Acho que Sasuke ainda não me perdoou pelas coisas terríveis que disse a ele na última vez que jogamos tênis. E ele deve ter ficado ainda mais chateado depois... bem, você sabe, depois daquela noite.

Hinata não queria falar sobre aquela noite horrível; aliás, não queria nem pensar nela. Talvez, se ela e Sasuke tivessem ido jantar juntos em vez de terem brigado... talvez ele tivesse lhe esfregado os pés então, e...

— Sasuke contou a você o que descobriu sobre a refinaria? — Kiba perguntou, de repente.

— Não. Nós não temos conversado muito ultimamente — ela respondeu, meio secamente, pois a simples menção do nome de Sasuke deixava-a deprimida.

— Hinata, eu gostaria muito de passar mais tempo com você neste fim de semana — ele declarou, terminando a refeição. — Há umas coisas que... bem, que gostaria de lhe dizer. Quero dizer... algumas coisas que preciso desabafar.

O pedido era incomum, mas sincero. Refletindo sobre a conversa daquela meia hora, Hinata concluiu que Kiba estava ensaiando para confessar alguma coisa, e esperou que não fosse nada relacionado aos possíveis sentimentos que poderia estar nutrindo por ela. Afinal, já estava tendo problemas para se definir com relação aos de Sasuke.

Vendo que ela se demorava a responder, Kiba resolveu insistir:

— Hinata, não posso dizer que sou um excelente cozinheiro, mas sou capaz de grelhar um bife decente. Será que não vou conseguir convencê-la a ir ao meu apartamento neste fim de semana para experimentar minha comidinha caseira? — Dando um sorriso inseguro, quase vulnerável, revelou: — Eu estou mesmo precisando de uns conselhos... Conselhos de uma amiga.

Hinata retribuiu o sorriso. Kiba parecia tão aflito que ela se sentiu feliz com a perspectiva de poder ajudá-lo.

— Pois eu adoraria jantar com você qualquer dia desses, Kiba. Por que não me liga mais para o final de semana?

— Obrigado, Hinata. Eu vou ligar — ele afirmou, com um suspiro de alívio.

Enquanto dirigia o carro de volta ao trabalho, Hinata lembrou que, dez dias antes, ela é que ficara entusiasmada com a simples perspectiva de Kiba pedir-lhe seu número de telefone. Mas, naqueles dias, tinha certeza de que nada jamais abalaria sua amizade com Sasuke.

Com a mente cheia de lembranças do desastroso acampamento em Yosemite, estacionou o carro diante da imobiliária. A última coisa que esperava ver era Temari sair correndo porta afora, gritando seu nome e com lágrimas a arruinar-lhe a maquilagem perfeita, enquanto agitava um pedaço de papel cor-de-rosa, provavelmente um recado, na mão.

— Hinata! — soluçou ela, desesperada. — Sua filha foi atropelada por um carro!

Quando Hinata chegou ao hospital, em Morgantown, Sasuke já a esperava no saguão de entrada. Ele só não fora a Coltersville dar-lhe a notícia pessoalmente porque queria estar presente quando Himawari saísse da sala de cirurgia.

— Hinata! — exclamou, assim que a viu chegar na companhia de Temari. — Hinata, ela está bem!

Ela começou a chorar assim que o viu, correndo em seguida até ele.

— Onde está a minha filhinha? O que aconteceu? O que aconteceu com Himawari, Sasuke? — soluçou, nem um pouco surpresa por vê-lo.

Ele a puxou de encontro ao peito, abafando-lhe os soluços. Também sabia muito pouco do que ocorrera, mas contou os detalhes soltos que conseguira apurar:

— Ela estava jogando bola na escola na hora do almoço. Uma das meninas rebateu a bola para a rua. Himawari correu atrás dela. Um carro vinha vindo... e não conseguiu brecar... — Sentindo Hinata estremecer, ele a estreitou com mais força e tentou acalmá-la: — Ela ficou muito esfolada, mas o médico acha que não houve danos internos. No entanto, ele só vai ter certeza depois da cirurgia. O carro não estava correndo muito. O braço direito estava partido em dois lugares e vai demorar para sarar. O médico disse que não podia adiantar mais nada antes de examiná-la.

Soluçando convulsivamente, Hinata indagou:

— E... quanto vai demorar?

— Eu não sei. Mais uma ou duas horas, imagino. Já faz tempo que estou aqui. Eu a vi pouco antes que entrasse na sala.

— Verdade?! — ela exclamou, sentindo grande alívio. — Ela falou com você? Quero dizer, ela conseguia falar?

— Sim, mas não disse muita coisa.

— O que foi que ela disse?

Ele afastou uma mecha de cabelos escuros do rosto de Hinata e repetiu as palavras de Himawari:

— Ela disse: "Não vá embora, tio Sasuke. Não me deixe sozinha..."

Arrependido por ter sido tão duro com a menina por causa do desentendimento que tivera com Hinata, Sasuke completou:

— Então, eu disse a ela que ficaria esperando, até ela acordar. Disse também que você e eu estaríamos esperando juntos.

— Ela vai se recuperar em dois tempos, Hinata — animou Temari, pousando uma mão em seu ombro. — Sasuke disse que ela estava bem. — Embora se esforçasse por voltar à compostura, a jovem ainda tinha as faces coradas e os olhos umedecidos.

Sem se descolar de Sasuke, Hinata aquiesceu. Como ainda estava nervosa demais para pensar com clareza, Sasuke o fez em seu lugar. Rapidamente, ele pediu a Temari que cancelasse todos os seus compromissos e os de Hinata dos dois dias seguintes, que chamasse Moegi e arranjasse outra babá para Hanabi e Boruto , e também que tentasse localizar Naruto Uzumaki e lhe desse a notícia.

Prometendo tomar conta de tudo, Temari abraçou Hinata e saiu apressada.

Assim que se viu a sós com Hinata, Sasuke sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— O médico vai cuidar de Himawari, e eu vou tomar conta de você. Todo o resto pode ser resolvido por Temari. Agora, confie em mim, Hinata... — ele a beijou na têmpora. — ...vai dar tudo certo.

Ainda chorando, mas já mais calma, ela ergueu o rosto e insistiu:

— Tem certeza, "Urso Sasuke"?

— Certeza absoluta.

Por algum motivo, o fato de Hinata ter voltado a usar seu velho apelido tocara-o profundamente. Era a primeira vez que ela o fazia desde aquela noite em que se esquecera do compromisso marcado com ele. Daquela vez, o uso do apelido enfurecera-o, mas agora achara-o adorável, assim como ter Hinata nos braços.

Embora satisfeito por ter conseguido acalmá-la, enfrentava um terrível sentimento de culpa pela ocorrência do acidente com Himawari. Qualquer pai ou mãe provavelmente sentiria o mesmo, mas Himawari não era sua filha, e aquela mulher que soluçava abraçada a ele não era, e jamais seria, sua esposa.

Só então percebeu que, por mais que tentasse fugir do amor que sentia por aquela família, jamais conseguiria. Ele pertencia a Hinata Hyuuga e seus três filhos, e nunca iria se libertar.

Sem conseguir reter as lágrimas, Hinata aguardava que o médico trouxesse notícias. Nunca na vida sentira tanto desespero. Se Sasuke não estivesse presente, não saberia o que fazer. Já nem se lembrava muito bem por que haviam se desentendido, mas sabia que a culpa era toda sua. Naquele momento, porém, tudo o que importava era o fato de Sasuke estar ali.

— Sr. Uchiha? — chamou um médico de cabelos ruivos.

— Sim! — Sasuke se levantou no mesmo instante e fez um gesto em direção a Hinata. — Esta é a mãe de Himawari.

Hinata se levantou também e apertou a mão do médico.

— Sua filha vai se recuperar — ele garantiu. Depois, com mais vagar, explicou: — O braço direito tinha múltiplas fraturas, mas pudemos lidar com todas sem complicações. Uma das pernas sofreu um corte profundo, mas não houve dano interno. A menina deve ficar sob observação atenta durante algum tempo, embora a princípio não haja motivo para maiores preocupações.

Hinata sentiu um alívio tão grande que nem conseguiu falar. Só quando viu Sasuke agradecer ao médico foi que se lembrou de fazer o mesmo.

— Oh, Sasuke! — exclamou, assim que o médico os deixou, abraçando o amigo, num gesto instintivo.

— Himawari está bem, Hinata! — ele a acalmou, apertando-a contra o peito. — Nossa menininha vai ficar boa!

Sem poder se conter, beijou-a na bochecha, no queixo e na testa. Com o mesmo espírito, ela o beijou no rosto. De repente, os lábios dele encontraram os dela. Foi como se o mundo parasse de girar.

Hinata nunca imaginara que um contato com Sasuke Uchiha pudesse afetá-la tanto. O primeiro beijo fora resultado da alegria e do alívio. Mas os beijos seguintes deixaram de ser breves e superficiais. Quando Sasuke _realmente_ a beijou, pela primeira vez, Hinata se sentiu como que atingida por um raio. Tremendo de desejo e prazer, colou o corpo contra o dele num impulso para satisfazer uma necessidade inteiramente nova.

Podia sentir os dedos fortes de Sasuke acariciando-lhe as costas e os cabelos. Depois, ele a estreitou ainda com mais força e, tomando-lhe o rosto nas mãos, beijou-a com ardor.

— Hinata... — ele gemeu, com voz rouca.

Ela o calou com outro beijo, excitada e ansiosa demais para perder tempo com pedidos de desculpas e explicações. O mundo reduzira-se apenas a eles dois e ao que sentiam no momento. Abraçando-o, ela só pensava em fundir-se àquele homem, em tornar a união entre eles completa.

Sasuke acariciou-lhe o pescoço ao mesmo tempo que seu bigode lhe roçava o rosto eroticamente, chamando, convidando, numa súplica desesperada.

— Oh, Sasuke, eu te amo — ela sussurrou. — Você é tudo...

— Sr. Uchiha? — chamou uma enfermeira. — Desculpe a interrupção, mas é que o senhor me pediu para avisá-lo quando sua filha já estivesse no quarto. Pode ir para lá agora com sua acompanhante, se quiser.

Para espanto de Hinata, Sasuke recobrou a compostura de imediato e, desvencilhando-se dela, respondeu:

— Obrigado, senhora. — Sem esclarecer que a menina não era sua filha, indagou: — Qual é o quarto?

— Trezentos e três. É só pegar o elevador do fim do corredor.

— Obrigado — ele repetiu.

Em seguida, colocou a mão no ombro de Hinata e, sem olhá-la, empurrou-a na direção do elevador.

— Imagino que vá demorar um pouco até o efeito da anestesia passar — comentou. — Mas eu prometi a Himawari que estaria esperando no quarto quando ela acordasse.

Sem dizer palavra, Hinata caminhou ao lado dele. Ficara embaraçada ao ser surpreendida num momento íntimo com Sasuke. Contudo, agora que refletia sobre o assunto, chegava à conclusão de que, na verdade, sentira-se culpada por ter permitido que seu desejo sobrepujasse a preocupação com a filha, mesmo que por poucos instantes.

Mais uma vez, ela se voltara para Sasuke num momento de crise, o que significava que nada havia mudado. E, pelo modo como estava agindo, ele devia ser da mesma opinião. Parecia resolvido a encarar o episódio como um engano. Portanto, pelo menos por ora, seria melhor ela fazer o mesmo.

Chegando ao quarto de Himawari, ambos esperaram em silêncio que ela despertasse. Em vez de sentar-se ao lado de Hinata, Sasuke preferiu ficar de pé, andando em círculos pelo aposento. Seu olhar centralizava-se na menina adormecida, na janela, na porta, mas nunca na mulher a quem um dia pedira em casamento.

Quando Himawari finalmente voltou a si, ainda sob efeito dos anestésicos, não teve consciência de quase nada, a não ser que o tio Sasuke segurava sua mão.

— Eu não disse que estaria aqui, querida? — murmurou ele, sorrindo.

— Eu tinha certeza de que ia estar... — respondeu a menina, fazendo um esforço para retribuir o sorriso.

Porém, assim que viu a mãe do outro lado da cama, começou a chorar.

Com carinho, Hinata abraçou a filha.

— O médico disse que você vai ficar boa, querida — sussurrou, contendo-se para não recomeçar a chorar. — Todo mundo vai querer assinar no seu gesso. Vai ficar famosa — brincou, para aliviar a tensão.

Tentando segurar a mão da mãe e a de Sasuke ao mesmo tempo, a menina murmurou:

— Acho que vou dormir mais um pouco... Agora que vocês voltaram a ser amigos, vai dar tudo certo...

Hinata afagou-lhe os cabelos e Sasuke beijou-a no rosto.

— Vocês voltaram a ser amigos, não voltaram? — Himawari perguntou, querendo uma confirmação. — Vão destrancar o portão?

Embora nunca tivesse visto Sasuke chorar, nem mesmo quando Sakura morreu, Hinata podia jurar que os olhos dele estavam cheios de lágrimas.

— Pode apostar que sim — ele prometeu. — Aquele portão vai estar escancarado quando você voltar para casa.

A menina sorriu para ele, depois abraçou a mãe mais uma vez e voltou a pegar no sono.

Sasuke ficou em silêncio por vários minutos. Hinata sabia que ele estava pensando em como lidar com a promessa que fizera. Sob aquelas circunstâncias, provavelmente ele teria prometido qualquer coisa. Mas não havia dúvidas de que destrancaria o portão. O que não podia imaginar era como agiria em relação a ela. Aquele acidente, embora lamentável, talvez o fizesse mudar de idéia quanto aos planos futuros.

— Bem, agora que tenho boas notícias, acho que vou ligar para Temari — Sasuke declarou, de repente.

Ao ouvir o nome da outra mulher, Hinata ficou irritada. Era como se uma estranha houvesse invadido seu ninho particular. Teve vontade de implorar a Sasuke que não a deixasse e de dizer-lhe que estava muito, muito próxima de tornar-se sua esposa. Mas sentia-se tão atordoada, cansada e confusa que não conseguiu pronunciar as palavras... Palavras das quais poderia se arrepender dali a um dia ou dois.

Sasuke acariciou os cabelos de Himawari; depois, se dirigiu para a porta. Antes de sair, porém, olhou para Hinata e informou secamente:

— Também vou ligar para Naruto. Ele precisa saber de tudo o que aconteceu hoje. Quero dizer... tudo o que aconteceu com Himawari.


	15. Chapter 15

**NARUTO NÂO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! XV**

No meio da tarde do dia seguinte, Sasuke chegou ao hospital trazendo um Urso de pelúcia, enorme e, sem dúvida, caríssimo, mas adorável em seu pequeno _smoking_ preto. Pretendia com aquilo distrair Himawari, que sentira muitas dores durante a noite. Naquele momento, porém, ela já estava melhor.

— Olá, tio Sasuke! — a menina exclamou, bem-disposta.

Sasuke, Naruto e Hinata haviam se revezado para fazer companhia a Himawari, desde o acidente na tarde anterior.

O fato de a menina tratar Sasuke da mesma forma que aos pais fizera-o reavaliar sua posição em relação aos filhos de Hinata e chegar a uma decisão final quanto à atitude que deveria tomar: destrancaria o portão, conforme prometera a Himawari, depois reuniria os três filhos e lhes contaria a verdade, isto é, que os amava e que pediria à mãe deles que os deixassem visitá-lo quando se mudasse. Diria também que não suportava mais morar ao lado de Hinata, mas que os três o veriam com tanta freqüência quanto viam Naruto.

Não era a solução perfeita, mas fora a melhor que pudera encontrar. Parecia-lhe preferível isso a perdê-los por completo, e estava certo de que Hinata concordaria.

— Olá, Himawari — cumprimentou, com ternura. — Eu trouxe uma coisa para garantir que você não vai se esquecer de mim!

Rindo de prazer, a menina estendeu o braço para pegar o brinquedo. Depois de apreciá-lo, exclamou:

— Ele é lindo!

— É mesmo — concordou outra voz, do fundo do quarto. — E se parece muito com você, Sasuke.

Ele se voltou e olhou para Hinata, surpreso por descobrir que ela ainda estava no hospital. Pelo que os três haviam combinado, ela deveria ter ido embora às duas e meia da tarde. Já eram quase três.

— Olá, Hinata — murmurou, fazendo um esforço para sorrir.

Até então, nenhum dos dois fizera qualquer comentário sobre as carícias que haviam trocado na tarde anterior. Em sua ilusão, chegara a acreditar que Hinata finalmente se apaixonara por ele, mas agora sabia que ela apenas procurara alívio para a tensão do momento e para a sensualidade reprimida por tanto tempo.

— O que ainda está fazendo aqui? — indagou, um pouco irritado. — Pensei que o meu turno fosse agora, no fim da tarde.

— Himawari estava se sentindo um pouco só — ela justificou, dando um sorriso. — Então, resolvi ficar até você chegar.

— Bem, pois já estou aqui. Você precisa descansar um pouco antes de voltar, à noite.

Ela pousou a mão sobre o braço dele e reconheceu:

— Você é tão bom para nós, Sasuke. Não sei o que faria sem você.

Sentindo o toque de Hinata excitá-lo com uma rapidez constrangedora, ele desviou o olhar.

— Amigos são para essas coisas — retrucou. Em seguida, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado de Himawari, à beira da cama. — Amanhã, irei ao escritório na parte da manhã, e lá pelas duas ou três horas virei para cá. Como Naruto é quem irá jantar com Himawari, acho que você vai poder descansar um pouco amanhã à tarde, depois do seu turno.

Hinata se inclinou para dar um beijo de despedida na filha, espalhando pelo ar o frescor e o perfume de seus fartos cabelos escuros.

— Até hoje à noite, querida — sussurrou para a menina.

— Tchau, mamãe. Não precisa se preocupar comigo, porque o tio Sasuke está aqui.

— Eu sei — Hinata declarou, beijando-o no rosto como prova de confiança. — Bem que eu queria ter um Urso Sasuke como esse...

Hinata podia ter-se referido ao urso de pelúcia que alegrava a cama, mas Sasuke teve a incômoda impressão de que se referira a ele. Depois de refletir, encontrou uma resposta amável, mas segura, para dar:

— Talvez Himawari deixe você brincar com ele.

Fitando-a no rosto, tentou adivinhar no que estaria pensando. Ela tinha o semblante confuso, quase atormentado. Estaria ainda em dúvida? Nesse caso, será que ele ainda tinha alguma chance? Sem dizer nada, ela se levantou e colocou a alça da bolsa sobre o ombro.

— Algum recado para Moegi? — perguntou.

Desapontado, ele negou com um gesto de cabeça e respondeu:

— Ela sabe o que fazer.

Assim que viu a porta se fechar atrás de Hinata, Sasuke lembrou que precisava contar-lhe que ia se mudar. Queria fazer isso antes que Temari lhe revelasse que ele pusera a casa à venda. Fazia questão de dar-lhe a notícia pessoalmente. Mas sabia que, por mais tato que ele tivesse, ela ficaria de coração partido ao saber que ele e os filhos iriam embora da alameda das Amoreiras.

Hinata passou pela imobiliária às quatro horas da tarde da sexta-feira só para ver se havia algum assunto urgente à sua espera. Era a primeira vez que se permitia pensar no trabalho em mais de quarenta e oito horas e, mesmo assim, com dificuldade para se concentrar.

O principal motivo de sua preocupação ainda era a filha, naturalmente, embora a menina já estivesse se sentindo bem e prestes a voltar para casa. Isso ocorreria na manhã do dia seguinte. Mas Sasuke também não saía de seus pensamentos.

Tinha quase certeza de que queria se casar com ele, mas uma irritante hesitação impedia-a de tomar uma decisão definitiva. Talvez, no íntimo, soubesse que não devia resolver algo tão importante sob o impacto dos acontecimentos das duas últimas semanas. Além disso, fazia tão poucos meses que aprendera o que era ser uma mulher livre e gostara de sentir a sensação de ser admirada por um homem como Kiba Inuzuka.

Mas será que apreciava Kiba Inuzuka? Só então lhe ocorreu que, ao saber do acidente com Himawari, nem cogitara de avisá-lo, embora tivesse acabado de almoçar com ele. Era Sasuke quem ela queria a seu lado naquela hora. Foi no ombro dele que chorou e os lábios dele que beijou até...

O telefone começou a tocar, lembrando-a de que estava sozinha no escritório. Podia ser algum cliente querendo informações, ou alguém do hospital tentando encontrá-la. Sem alternativa, atendeu.

— Hinata? É Kiba. Estou tentando falar com você há dois dias! Fiquei sabendo que sua filha sofreu um acidente.

Enternecida, Hinata percebeu que a preocupação de Kiba era sincera. Respondeu:

— Não foi grave. Na hora pareceu ser o fim do mundo, mas ela só quebrou um braço. Houve muitas dores no começo, mas Himawari já está melhor.

— Que alívio! Deixei um monte de recados aí na imobiliária, e aquele seu patrão carrancudo não foi capaz de me dar nenhuma informação.

Hinata riu e revelou:

— Sempre imagino como Frank consegue ser bem-sucedido num negócio em que é preciso lidar com o público! Se bem que ele tem estado muito nervoso com aquele problema de Red Rock — lembrou. Sem esperar pela reação do interlocutor ao comentário, prosseguiu: — Você devia ter ligado para o Sasuke, Kiba. Ele sempre sabe onde me encontrar.

Após um instante de hesitação, ele replicou:

— Eu fiz isso, Hinata, mas não consegui falar com ele também. Fui informado de que tinha ido atender a uma emergência de família. Imaginei que devia estar com você então...

"É lógico que ele estava comigo", pensou Hinata. "Onde mais ele poderia estar durante uma crise de família?"

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer comentário, Kiba retomou a palavra:

— Quando é que Himawari vai sair do hospital?

— Amanhã de manhã.

— Que ótimo! Será que você está com a noite de hoje livre?

Hinata tinha aquela noite livre, mas não sabia se devia aceitar o convite de Kiba. Ao refletir mais um pouco, entretanto, concluiu que estava mesmo se sentindo só. Almoçara sozinha no Pizza Palace, naquele dia, e achara o lugar terrivelmente solitário sem Sasuke e as crianças. À noite, Naruto iria jantar com Himawari e depois levaria Hanabi e Boruto para passar o fim de semana na casa dele. Até que não era má idéia passar algumas horas com um amigo.

— Hinata? E então?

Após mais um momento de hesitação, ela resolveu:

— Podemos jantar juntos, Kiba.

— Ótimo! Que tal se eu cozinhar para você? Imagino que esteja cansada e sem vontade de ir a um restaurante.

Depois de dar instruções rápidas de como chegar a seu apartamento, Kiba se despediu.

Hinata mal colocara o fone no gancho quando o aparelho voltou a tocar.

— Hinata, é Ino Yamanaka. Fiquei sabendo que sua filha sofreu um acidente. Como é que ela está?

Depois de contar toda a história à amiga, Hinata indagou:

— Mas foi só por isso que ligou?

— Não. Também tenho alguns negócios para discutir com Temari.

— Mas ela não está. Posso ajudar?

Ino ficou hesitante e, em seguida, resolveu deixar um recado um tanto vago:

— Diga a ela que encontrei outro comprador para a casa da alameda dos Morros Crescentes, mas... antes de resolver qualquer coisa, gostaria de confirmar se... se aquele comprador sobre o qual falamos antes não está mais interessado mesmo.

— Que comprador? — exclamou Hinata, intrigada. — O último cliente encaminhado por esta imobiliária foi Paul Hawley, e ele nem chegou a fazer uma proposta.

Ino fez uma pausa e depois, embaraçada, declarou:

— Hinata, nós já somos amigas há muito tempo, e eu detesto o fato de ter de manter isso em segredo, embora por motivos nobres. É que o assunto foi tratado em termos confidenciais, entende?

— Do que está falando? — inquiriu Hinata, zangada. — Quem é esse cliente? Por que está me contando essas coisas se não quer que eu saiba?

— Oh, Hinata! — exclamou Ino, frustrada. — Eu quero que você saiba, só que não posso contar! Se bem que alguém vai ter de fazer isso qualquer hora. Não posso acreditar...

— Ino, do que é que você está falando? Se é alguma coisa que eu deva saber, conte!

— Então me deixe fazer uma pergunta. Como estão as coisas entre você e Sasuke?

— Sasuke?! O que Sasuke tem a ver com a casa da alameda dos Morros Crescentes?

Quando acabou de fazer a pergunta, Hinata já sabia a resposta. Os segredinhos entre Sasuke e Temari, a reforma que ele fizera... Ele sabia o quanto ela ansiava pela casa da alameda dos Morros Crescentes. Será que cogitara de comprá-la? Ele não suportava nem olhar para a mansão! Será que a amava tanto assim?

— Ino, você está tentando _não_ me contar que Sasuke está tentando comprar aquela casa para mim?

O silêncio de Ino serviu como resposta afirmativa.

— Oh, Ino! — exclamou Hinata, profundamente comovida. — Nunca imaginei que ele faria isso por mim! Ele nunca comentou... Nunca disse uma palavra...

— Ele não queria que você soubesse. Ele não queria que fosse um presente com segundas intenções, ou seja, um suborno. Quando você negou o pedido de casamento, ele pediu a Temari que retirasse a proposta que havia feito. Mas a sra. Senju achou tudo tão romântico que se recusou a vender a casa para outra pessoa, enquanto ainda houvesse uma chance para você e Sasuke. Ela ficou emocionada ao saber como você adora a casa e como Sasuke ama você. E tanto eu como Temari achamos que você está louca! — Ino acrescentou, aliviada por ter contado tudo.

Hinata quase se sentiu mal. Concluiu que devia estar mesmo louca. Nenhum homem jamais a amaria tanto como Sasuke Uchiha. E ela jamais amaria ninguém como amava Sasuke.

— Eu adoro Sasuke, Ino, mas nunca senti entusiasmo por ele — lamentou ela, insegura, numa tentativa de justificar seu comportamento. — Eu não devia sentir uma paixão arrasadora pelo homem com quem fosse me casar?

— Para quê? — questionou a amiga. — Por que teria que ser uma paixão arrasadora? Seu amor por Sasuke Uchiha é como uma fogueira de combustão lenta: nunca irá queimar você, mas sempre a manterá quente. Você não está atrás de um par para um baile de formatura, Hinata! Você precisa de um amigo que lhe segure a mão, que caminhe a seu lado pelo resto da vida! — Soltando um suspiro de frustração, exclamou: — O que é que há com você?

— Nada, Ino — garantiu Hinata, convicta. — Acabo de me curar da loucura temporária. Aquele casarão vai voltar a ser habitado por uma família grande e feliz outra vez.

Ino deu um grito de alegria e indagou:

— Tem certeza, Hinata? Está pronta para dizer isso à sra. Senju?

— Você é quem vai contar à sra. Senju. Eu preciso falar com Sasuke. — Embora considerasse cada minuto de atraso uma verdadeira tortura, quis desabafar: — Eu transformei a vida dele num inferno, Ino...

— Pois, então, vá livrar o homem do tormento, Hinata! A gente pode conversar depois!

Assim que acabou de falar com Ino, Hinata começou a procurar por Sasuke. Mas ele não estava nem no local de trabalho nem em casa. Como ninguém sabia onde ele estava, nem quando voltaria, teve que se contentar em deixar recados para que ele a procurasse em casa.

De certa forma, aliviara-se por não ter conseguido falar com Sasuke, pois não tivera tempo de pensar no que dizer. Além disso, a idéia de fazer uma declaração de amor por telefone era um tanto ridícula. Como o relacionamento entre ambos já estava abalado, era bem possível que tivesse de usar métodos mais eficientes para convencê-lo do seu amor.

De repente, a porta da imobiliária se abriu. Hinata se alegrou, pensando que Temari havia chegado. Estava ansiosa para conversar com a amiga. Mas quem entrou foi Frank.

— Ora, vejam só quem está aqui! — saudou ele, jovial. — Resolveu vir trabalhar já que não tinha nada para fazer?

Hinata sabia que o patrão era normalmente rude, mas naquele dia não estava disposta a aturá-lo. Queria ir para casa e esperar pelo telefonema de Sasuke. Aborrecida, retrucou:

— Minha filha já está melhor. Obrigada por perguntar.

Frank fitou-a e depois, gentilmente, declarou:

— Sim... eu sei. Eu telefonei para o hospital na quarta à noite, e desde então tenho me informado por Temari.

Hinata mal conteve a reação de espanto ao saber que o patrão se importava tanto com ela e com sua filha a ponto de telefonar para o hospital pessoalmente. A fim de não deixá-lo embaraçado, nada respondeu.

— Hospitais me deixam nervoso — ele confessou, em tom lúgubre. — Acho que fiquei abalado quando meu cunhado morreu em Red Rock. Passei cinco dias lá, vendo meus amigos morrerem um após outro...

Desconcertada, Hinata continuou calada. Então, viu o patrão se reanimar e comentar:

— Temari me contou que descobriu uma coisa que pode adiantar muito a investigação que Uchiha está fazendo em Red Rock. Ele ligou agora há pouco...

— Ele ligou?! — Hinata já não estava pensando na refinaria nem no fato de Sasuke ter mais uma vez honrado Temari com sua confiança, e não a ela. Tudo o que ela queria era falar com ele.

— E para onde Temari deve telefonar para falar com ele?

— Eu não me lembro — respondeu Frank, dando de ombros. — Mas o recado está em cima da mesa dela. Eu vou ver.

Frank foi ao escritório de Temari e voltou com um pedaço de papel cor-de-rosa na mão.

— O recado é este — confirmou ele, lendo-o. — Mas ele não falou nada sobre Red Rock. Pediu para avisá-la que irá telefonar à noite para a casa dela, quando marcarão um horário para a visita à casa.

— À casa? — repetiu Hinata, intrigada. — Está falando da casa da alameda dos Morros Crescentes?

— Uchiha tem casa lá também? — indagou Frank, surpreso. — Pensei que ele fosse seu vizinho.

— Sim, ele é meu vizinho. Mas pensei que ele tivesse feito uma proposta pela propriedade da sra. Senju.

— Se ele fez, não fiquei sabendo — declarou o patrão. — Mas acho que ele colocou a casa da alameda das Amoreiras à venda no começo desta semana. Temari até já encontrou uma pessoa interessada.

Confusa e apreensiva, Hinata indagou:

— Ele quer vender mesmo a casa? Mesmo tendo pedido a Temari para retirar a proposta pela mansão? — "E sem que sequer tivéssemos discutido sobre a conveniência de vender a minha casa junto com a dele?", acrescentou, em pensamento.

— Acho que ele não teve tempo de fazer nenhuma proposta por qualquer casa de Morgantown — comentou Frank, por sua vez. — Aliás, acho que ele nem encontrou uma casa adequada ainda.

Hinata mal conteve as lágrimas ao descobrir toda a verdade. Se Sasuke estava procurando uma casa em Morgantown, ele não pretendia mais comprar a casa da alameda dos Morros Crescentes. Ele ia se mudar! Ia abandoná-la! Nem em seus mais negros pesadelos ela cogitara de tal possibilidade. E nunca imaginara que o abandono de Sasuke pudesse magoá-la tanto.

— Não sei por que ele não pediu para você vender a casa, Hinata — retrucou Frank, insensível ao choque que a abatera. — Você não está indo tão mal assim neste negócio, você sabe...

Sob outras circunstâncias, Hinata teria concordado com o patrão; teria até se divertido com a zombaria. Mas o pânico deixara-a muda. Seu coração se transformara num deserto gelado de aflição. Era como se uma parte dela houvesse morrido.


	16. Chapter 16

**NARUTO NÂO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! XVI**

Sasuke soltou um suspiro de alívio quando Temari finalmente atendeu o telefone, às seis horas da tarde.

— Céus, pensei que não fosse conseguir falar com você hoje! — exclamou. — Frank não lhe deu o meu recado?

— Deu... e para Hinata também.

Sasuke sentiu um frio no estômago. Embora tivesse recebido os recados de Hinata, não conseguira entrar em contato com ela ainda.

— Ele contou a Hinata que eu vou me mudar?

— O homem tem a delicadeza de um búfalo, Sasuke. Para completar, ele disse que você estava com pressa de se mudar para Morgantown. Além disso, ela deve estar pensando que eu é que vou ficar com toda a comissão pela venda da sua casa.

— Droga!

Sasuke não podia pensar num dia pior para Hinata ficar sabendo de seus planos.

Pretendia dar-lhe alguns dias de sossego em casa, cuidando de Himawari, antes de arrasá-la com a notícia. Arriscara deixar aquele recado com Frank, porque imaginava que ela só voltaria a trabalhar na segunda-feira!

— Já falou com ela? — ele quis saber.

— Não, ela já tinha ido embora quando cheguei. Tudo o que posso fazer agora é explicar que vamos dividir a comissão. Não posso fazer mais nada para consolá-la por você a estar abandonando.

— Eu não estou abandonando Hinata! Se eu achasse que ainda existe alguma chance...

— Pois eu tenho certeza de que há, Sasuke! É só você dar a ela um pouco mais de tempo! Eu sei que ela ama você! Não pode imaginar como voltou arrasada de Yosemite. Ficou dias sem falar com ninguém!

— Pelo menos com Kiba Inuzuka ela conseguiu falar. Não demorou muito para eles retomarem do ponto onde tinham parado!

Vendo que Sasuke estava irredutível, Temari resolveu mudar de assunto:

— Posso contar as boas notícias?

— Sim, qualquer coisa para melhorar o meu dia.

— Eu jantei com Joe ontem e...

— Quem é Joe?! — Sasuke perguntou, nervoso demais para ouvir Temari falar de sua infindável coleção de homens.

— Joe Chacón é o guarda de segurança de Red Rock — esclareceu ela. — Aquele moreno... Oh, esqueça! O negócio é que Joe já trabalha lá há três anos e me contou certos detalhes das atividades por lá no último verão que você deveria conhecer.

— Neste verão? Quer dizer, quando as novas válvulas foram instaladas?

— Quando as novas válvulas foram _supostamente_ instaladas. Joe não tem certeza de que tal instalação ocorreu.

"Uma falha, finalmente!", pensou Sasuke, entusiasmando-se.

— Ele tem alguma prova? — indagou, ansioso.

— Não, mas tem bons motivos para a suspeita, e prometeu que tentaria arranjar mais informações para me dar hoje à noite. Disse que é capaz de descobrir certas coisas que alguém de fora jamais conseguiria.

— Espero que ele tenha sorte. Até agora não descobri nada que possa ser provado. Como conseguiu fazê-lo concordar em fazer isso? Aliás, como conseguiu se aproximar dele, para começar?

A jovem riu e retrucou:

— Sasuke, quer reformular a pergunta?

— Oh, esqueça! Não é de admirar que eu não tenha descoberto nada. Todos os trabalhadores de Red Rock são homens!

— E que homens... Acredite, Sasuke, não tenho feito sacrifícios em nome da boa causa. Joe e eu temos passado horas tão...

— Temari, por favor...

— Não que você não pudesse dar conta de qualquer um deles, Sasuke, se...

— Esqueça! Quando vou poder falar com esse sujeito?

— Hoje à noite, em minha casa. Ele vai pegar o turno da noite, por isso vamos jantar mais cedo.

— A que horas quer que eu passe? Não quero... interromper nada.

Temari riu alto, apreciando a sutileza do amigo.

— Por que não vem jantar conosco daqui a uma hora? Ele vai se descontrair durante a refeição e, então, falar.

— Estarei aí.

Ao desligar o telefone, Sasuke estava se sentindo melhor do que nas duas semanas anteriores. Sabia que, tão cedo, não voltaria a dormir com tranqüilidade, pois imagens ilusórias de fartos cabelos loiros sobre o travesseiro ao seu lado iriam atormentá-lo por muito tempo ainda. Mas, se conseguisse resolver o problema de Red Rock antes de vender a casa, pelo menos deixaria Hinata sem preocupações com sua segurança.

Hinata chegou ao apartamento de Kiba por volta das seis e meia. Estava arrasada por saber dos planos de Sasuke, e só mantivera o compromisso por não suportar a idéia de passar as horas seguintes sozinha. Pretendia jantar com Kiba, ouvir-lhe os problemas com atenção, o que a distrairia dos seus próprios, e ir embora em seguida, lá pelas nove horas. Considerando a semana tensa que tivera e o fato de Himawari estar voltando para casa na manhã seguinte, certamente não teria problemas em sair cedo sem ofender o anfitrião.

Quando chegasse em casa, Sasuke também já deveria estar em casa e as crianças na cama. Ela sabia que rastejar aos pés de Sasuke e implorar-lhe o amor seria muito difícil, mesmo sem nenhuma platéia, mas estava disposta a tudo para reconquistá-lo. A única dúvida que ainda tinha era se já não seria tarde demais.

Como vestira uma bela blusa cor-de-rosa e uma calça preta fina pela manhã, decidira não se trocar nem fazer nenhum penteado extravagante para visitar Kiba. Nem lhe passara pela cabeça que ele houvesse pensado num jantar formal. Por isso, ficou confusa ao vê-lo atender à porta trajando um terno com colete e cravo branco na lapela.

— O... olá! — gaguejou, embaraçada. — Pensei que tinha me convidado para um churrasco informal...

— E é — ele confirmou, dando o sorriso que, agora ela sabia, era ensaiado e não espontâneo. — Mas fiquei com vontade de lhe dar um buquê de flores, e não conseguiria fazer isso de jeans.

Hinata não podia imaginar por que Kiba lhe daria flores numa ocasião como aquela, nem sentira muito prazer ao olhar para a caixa que ele tinha nas mãos.

Tratava-se de uma orquídea idêntica à que ele lhe enviara antes. Como ficara extasiada por ter um sonho realizado naquela noite! No entanto, em questão de dias, a lembrança se desvanecera, assim como a flor murchara. Lembrou-se, então, do buquê que Sasuke lhe fizera em Yosemite, uma mistura rústica de pequenas pinhas e sempre-vivas, colhidas com amor na floresta. Fora um presente sincero, assim como o amor de Sasuke. Tinha certeza de que ele não a abandonaria se lhe implorasse que se casasse com ela.

— Você me pediu para ser honesto — lembrou Kiba, parecendo desconcertado e começando a transpirar. — Tenho muita coisa para lhe contar esta noite, Hinata, e sobre esta orquídea, para começar.

Hinata ficou sem saber o que dizer. Não estava disposta a ouvir uma declaração de amor. Ao vê-lo retirar a vistosa orquídea da caixa, retraiu-se, pois não lhe agradava a idéia de ter a flor extravagante presa à roupa. Caminhava em outra direção agora, e a orquídea significava uma volta ao passado.

— Hinata, naquela noite em que a peguei em sua casa para irmos ao Old Mansion, você já estava usando a orquídea quando eu cheguei. Você estava tão contente, e tão linda, que simplesmente não tive coragem de dizer que... não tinha nada a ver com aquilo.

Ela estreitou o olhar e fitou-o, levando a mão ao peito numa tentativa de impedi-lo de pregar a orquídea em sua blusa.

— O que quer dizer com "não ter nada a ver com aquilo"? — indagou, confusa.

— Quero dizer que... não fui eu quem enviou a orquídea. Não sei se houve erro do entregador, ou se o cartão se extraviou, ou o que aconteceu. Só sei que o azar de alguém se transformou na minha sorte. Eu devia ter-lhe contado a verdade naquele dia. Tantas coisas aconteceram desde então que... Bem, eu me senti na obrigação de esclarecer algumas delas, Hinata, a começar por...

— Sasuke! — ela exclamou ao adivinhar o que acontecera. — Foi Sasuke quem a mandou! Ele quis realizar todas as partes da minha fantasia! O _summer_ , a casa da alameda dos Morros Crescentes... De fato, o entregador comentou algo sobre uma confusão com outro endereço da alameda das Amoreiras! Foi a sra. Griswald quem disse a ele onde eu morava!

O remorso apertava-lhe o coração. Podia se lembrar da expressão de Sasuke ao ver a orquídea. Ele havia sido muito nobre em abster-se de dizer que o presente não era de Kiba, e sim dele. Arrasada, murmurou:

— Era Sasuke o tempo todo...

Kiba deu de ombros, embaraçado, e tentou mais uma vez pregar a flor na blusa dela.

— Mas esta orquídea fui eu que comprei — garantiu, dando eu sorriso conquistador. — Assim que eu a pregar em sua blusa...

"...você será minha", pensou Hinata, adivinhando-lhe os pensamentos. De repente, passara a odiar orquídeas e Kiba Inuzuka. Não sabia por que a verdade sobre a orquídea a afetava tanto, mas não conseguia se livrar da sensação de que vendera Sasuke Uchiha pelas baixelas de prata do restaurante Old Mansion.

— Acho... que é melhor eu recusar a orquídea — declarou, calmamente, lamentando o fato de ter de ser grosseira; sua lealdade para com Sasuke tinha prioridade. — Sinto muito, Kiba, mas...

— Vamos, Hinata! — ele insistiu, tentando de novo pregar-lhe a orquídea na blusa. — Eu a comprei especialmente para você. Quero que se sinta tão romântica quanto...

— Kiba, não quero me sentir romântica — ela afirmou, em tom gentil. — Você me pediu para vir aqui como amiga. Disse que tinha coisas que queria me contar...

— E quero... mas do meu jeito. — Ele a agarrou pelos ombros ao mesmo tempo que se inclinou para beijá-la. — Relaxe, Hinata...

— Pare com isso! — ela gritou, perdendo a paciência. — Não toque em mim! Só Sasuke pode me tocar! Só Sasuke pode me beijar!

De repente, a simples hipótese de que Kiba pudesse encostar os lábios contra os seus parecia-lhe inconcebível. Agora que sabia amar Sasuke, beijar qualquer outro homem seria como um adultério. E, quando Kiba a agarrou pelos ombros e novamente tentou beijá-la, cerrou os punhos e começou a dar murros no peito dele.

— Falei sério, Kiba, não toque em mim! — repetiu, colocando em palavras a rejeição física que sentia por ele. — Eu nunca devia ter saído com você e é óbvio que não devia ter vindo aqui hoje!

Kiba deu um passo atrás, parecendo perplexo... e bastante desapontado. Deixou os braços se estenderem ao longo do corpo.

— Nesse caso, acho que prefere ir embora — concluiu, em tom amargo, atirando o buquê aos pés dela.

No mesmo instante, Hinata se arrependeu de ter sido tão ríspida. Sentiu vontade de confortá-lo e, de alguma forma, de pedir-lhe desculpas. Afinal, parte do mal-entendido ocorrera por sua própria culpa: nunca deveria ter ido lá. Mas, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a campainha da porta soou. Como Kiba não atendeu de imediato, alguém começou a bater na porta com um punho cerrado.

— Inuzuka! Você está aí?

Pasma, Hinata viu Kiba se retrair quando a ameaçadora voz masculina ecoou pela sala. Era evidente que ele sabia quem era o recém-chegado, cuja visita inesperada aterrorizava-o.

Após fazer as apresentações entre Sasuke Uchiha e Joe Chacón, Temari falou que precisava terminar de preparar o jantar e foi para a cozinha.

— Temari me disse que você trabalha em Red Rock — Sasuke comentou, quando ambos se sentaram no sofá cor-de-rosa. — Você é guarda de segurança, se bem me lembro.

— Sim, sou guarda, mas não sei por quanto tempo vou continuar trabalhando naquele lugar — confessou o jovem, pouco à vontade. — Acha mesmo que a refinaria é perigosa... se as tais válvulas não tiverem sido substituídas?

Sasuke aquiesceu. Pretendia impressionar o rapaz revelando a gravidade da situação desde o início.

— Pode apostar que sim — confirmou. — Os regulamentos não foram escritos para servir de enfeite. O fato de uma das válvulas já ter ido pelos ares prova como o equipamento pode falhar por envelhecimento, ou por soldagem malfeita. Aquela explosão não foi nada, comparada ao que poderia ter acontecido. — Fazendo uma pausa, lançou um olhar conspirador ao jovem e indagou: — Vai me ajudar a descobrir o que realmente aconteceu?

Joe assentiu, lentamente. Depois, declarou:

— Para falar a verdade, eu não sei muito, sr. Uchiha. É que eu reconheci um dos rapazes que vieram com o fornecedor de materiais, no dia em que foram instalar o novo equipamento. Ele foi meu colega na escola. Não éramos amigos, mas assistimos a algumas aulas juntos.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Sasuke pressentiu que estava quase com a última peça do quebra-cabeça nas mãos. Não deixava de ser irônico o fato de ele, um profissional treinado, não ter conseguido apurar nada de concreto naquela história toda, enquanto Temari, uma leiga, conseguia descobrir a chave da complexa cadeia de eventos.

— Prossiga — solicitou.

— Depois que conheci Temari... — O guarda enrubesceu, revelando que deviam já ter-se tornado íntimos. — ...bem... ela me pediu para procurar esse rapaz e perguntar a ele o que tinha feito realmente. Então, eu telefonei a ele para marcar um encontro, mas o rapaz resistiu muito à idéia.

— Resistiu?

— Parecia estar com medo, ou zangado, ou algo assim. Depois, pediu para eu garantir que ninguém descobriria que estava falando comigo.

— Ele mencionou alguém em particular?

— Nem precisou. Se alguém naquela refinaria fez algo ilegal, sr. Uchiha, sei quem foi.

— Sabe?

O jovem assentiu e justificou:

— Vejo todo mundo que entra e sai daquela refinaria. Não tenho nada para fazer além de ouvir o que as pessoas dizem e ver o que elas fazem. — Embaraçado, contou: — Desde que Temari tocou nesse assunto comigo pela primeira vez, venho tentando me lembrar do que vi em junho... Que tipo de equipamento passou pelo portão principal.

— E do que se lembrou?

— Não muito. Quero dizer, nada que pudesse ajudar ou prejudicar alguém. Mas logo depois daquela visita dos corretores de imóveis à refinaria, quando Temari veio se apresentar a mim... — O jovem voltou a corar. — ...Howard Caldwell começou a me atormentar, querendo saber quem era ela e o que queria. Ele pensou que Temari fosse a tal repórter do jornal de Morgantown que estava xeretando o caso, e queria saber o que eu tinha contado.

— E o que você disse?

— Bem, fiquei sem jeito de contar a verdade sobre Temari. Quero dizer... — Joe lançou um olhar à cozinha e cochichou: — Sabe o que é, sr. Uchiha, é que normalmente sou eu quem convida, entende?

Sasuke deu um sorriso de malícia e assentiu. Porém, assim que viu Temari voltar correndo para atender ao telefone, tornou a adotar uma expressão séria.

— Como isso não era da conta dele, eu disse: "Só respondi às perguntas da moça, Caldwell. Está satisfeito?"

— E?

— E ele disse: "Não, não estou. Sou o responsável por este turn mim que você deve satisfações".

Intrigado, Sasuke indagou:

— Tudo isso aconteceu durante a visita dos corretores?

— Sim.

— Bem, eu estava lá naquela manhã, Joe. E Sennin também. Foi ele quem programou a visita e respondeu às perguntas de todo mundo. Não sei por que Caldwell disse que era o responsável, quando Sennin estava no comando. E, sendo já dez ou onze da manhã, não sei nem o que ele poderia estar fazendo lá.

O guarda se inclinou para a frente e prosseguiu, em tom confidencial:

— É disso que estou falando, sr. Uchiha. Ele nunca chega nem dez minutos antes do horário, e sempre vai embora assim que toca a sirena. Ele nunca toma nenhuma decisão que possa ser adiada até Sennin chegar de manhã, e nunca demonstrou interesse por nenhuma outra emergência que tivemos lá. Mas, desta vez, ele me perguntou umas dez vezes qual era o estado de Bill Rayburn, antes de o rapaz morrer. Além disso, cada vez que o senhor passava por aquele portão, ele vinha me atormentar com perguntas.

Sasuke refletiu com cuidado sobre as novas informações.

— E Sennin também age assim?

Joe negou com um gesto de cabeça e completou:

— A única vez que Sennin falou do senhor, foi no dia do acidente. Ele disse a todos os funcionários que deveriam contar ao senhor e ao sr. Inuzuka tudo o que pudesse ajudar a esclarecer o acidente. Ele estava tão abalado com o fato de alguns homens terem se ferido que quase chorou na nossa frente, sr. Uchiha.

Ficou óbvio que a cena fora marcante para o jovem guarda. Antes que Sasuke pudesse retrucar, ele prosseguiu:

— Sei que todo mundo pensa que Sennin é intransigente, mas ele não é tão mau assim. Ele vive emprestando dinheiro para o pessoal, e até dá dinheiro quando alguém está em apuros. Vive brigando, mas ouve, se você estiver com algum problema. — O rapaz fez uma pausa e olhou para Temari, que ainda estava ao telefone, e continuou: — Aposto que metade do pessoal da refinaria é de opinião de que não é ruim trabalhar com Sennin. Todo mundo sente alívio quando ele aparece de manhã. Já no turno de Caldwell, sempre ficamos apreensivos.

Sasuke também sentiu alívio. Agora, tinha noventa e nove por cento de certeza de que Caldwell era o criminoso que colocara Red Rock em perigo e de que seguira corretamente os instintos: Sennin, apesar de nunca ter sido de total confiança, fora honesto com ele.

Mesmo sabendo que precisava fazer Joe contar o resto da conversa que tivera com o tal ex-colega, resolveu esclarecer uma dúvida:

— Joe, da primeira vez que Caldwell pediu a você para ficar de olho em mim, isto é, para informá-lo de todos os meus movimentos, ele pediu para fazer isso com relação a mais alguém?

— Como quem?

— Como... outro inspetor, por exemplo.

O guarda refletiu por um segundo e depois balançou a cabeça.

— Não. Aliás, no dia seguinte, quando eu contei que o sr. Inuzuka tinha chegado para uma inspeção, ele me disse que não devia me preocupar com aquele inspetor; era em você que eu devia ficar de olho. — Dando um sorriso embaraçado, insinuou: — Só que ele foi bem mais mal-educado...

Sasuke era capaz de imaginar os termos que Caldwell devia ter usado. Mas o chefe do turno da noite não lhe importava; a insinuação que Joe fizera de que Kiba estaria em conluio com Caldwell é que era preocupante.

— O que foi que ele disse sobre Kiba, exatamente? — quis saber ele.

— Não muito, sr. Uchiha. Foi algo como: "Não se preocupe com Inuzuka, eu já cuidei dele".

Sasuke estremeceu. Kiba era um tolo, mas não um criminoso. Provavelmente entrara na história de maneira inocente, enganado por Caldwell, a princípio. De qualquer forma, agora que Rayburn estava morto, Kiba estava com problemas até o pescoço. E não seria agradável contar tudo aquilo a Hinata...

— Muito bem, Joe. Então, você ligou para aquele seu ex-colega e ele disse...

— Sasuke! — chamou Temari da cozinha. — Pode vir até aqui só um minuto, por favor?

Irritado pela interrupção, pois estava prestes a descobrir o ponto mais importante da história, Sasuke se levantou e foi, a passos largos, para junto da amiga.

— Me desculpe, Sasuke, mas é Hinata — informou Temari. — Eu disse que você estava muito ocupado, mas ela não desistiu.

— Eu sabia que não devia ter dito a Moegi para dizer a Hinata onde é que eu estaria — lamentou Sasuke, pegando o fone. — Mas é que não consegui falar com ela a tarde toda, e ela deve estar chateada por saber da venda da casa.

— Deve estar, Sasuke, mas não acho que foi por isso que ela ligou. Ela parece nervosa...

Com relutância e um certo desconforto agora, Sasuke atendeu:

— Alô, Hinata. O que foi? Não tenho tempo para conversar agora.

Um longo silêncio se seguiu.

— Hinata, você está aí? — indagou ele.

— Estou... — respondeu ela, por fim, com um fio de voz. — Me desculpe por interromper você, Sasuke. Sei que está ocupado, mas... estou precisando de você.

"Que novidade!", ele pensou. Estava quase certo de que devia tratar-se de algum problema doméstico, mas algo no tom da voz de Hinata dizia o contrário.

— Hinata, não quero ser rude, mas não tenho tempo para conversar agora. Se é rápido, fale logo; se é longo, não pode esperar até amanhã? Estou no meio de uma conversa muito importante agora.

Novo período de silêncio. Por que Hinata parecia estar encontrando dificuldade para falar? Por causa do problema que ela estava tendo, ou por causa do estremecimento entre eles?

— Sasuke, estou em Morgantown, num posto de gasolina — ela informou, embaraçada. — Na esquina da Terceira Avenida com a rua Parker. Meu carro pifou a uns dois quarteirões daqui. Já está escuro e...

— E você está quase em frente ao prédio de Inuzuka — ele completou, irritado por Hinata continuar contando com ele para ajudá-la a resolver seus problemas, depois de tudo o que acontecera. — Tenho certeza de que seu novo namorado vai ter enorme prazer em ir buscar você aí.

Assim que acabou de falar, imaginou se não estaria na hora de contar a verdade sobre Kiba a Hinata. Mas ele ainda não tinha provas, e não iria conseguir nenhuma se fosse a Morgantown àquela hora.

— Se levarmos em consideração o que eu disse quando saí do apartamento dele há meia hora atrás, duvido, Sasuke — retrucou ela, deprimida e humilhada. — Além disso, ele não está sozinho. Aquele cara que se parece com um gorila...

— Você foi se encontrar com Kiba e brigou com ele? — indagou Sasuke, incrédulo. — O que foi que ele fez? — A princípio, sentira ciúme, mas agora estava com raiva.

— Oh, é uma longa história. É melhor eu contar tudo quando você chegar aqui.

— Hinata! — ele repreendeu. — Para começar, não tenho certeza de que quero ouvir. Além disso, como já disse, não posso ir agora. Estou no meio de uma conversa muito importante!

Sasuke estava chocado por Hinata tê-lo chamado para livrá-la de um problema causado por Kiba Inuzuka. Será que a falta de consideração dela não tinha limites? Era óbvio que ela tivera de deixar o orgulho de lado para chamá-lo, dadas as circunstâncias. Entre ele e Hinata, o orgulho sempre ficara atrás da lealdade e do amor.

— Olhe, Hinata, por que não chama minha mãe? Ela não mora muito longe daí. Assim que eu terminar aqui, irei direto para a casa dela e...

— Oh, meu Deus! — gritou Hinata, em pânico. — É ele! É aquele homem horrível!

— Inuzuka?! Inuzuka está aí? — quis saber Sasuke, imaginando por que a visão de Kiba a deixaria tão apavorada.

— Não! Aquele que trabalha na refinaria! Não sei o nome dele, mas ele anda como um gorila!

— Caldwell? — Então, Sasuke sentiu um frio no estômago. — Caldwell está aí, Hinata?

Parecendo nem ter ouvido a pergunta, ela continuou balbuciando:

— Ele foi tão grosseiro comigo e com Kiba, Sasuke, e dava para ouvi-lo gritar com Kiba mesmo da rua, depois que saí! Ele entrou no posto com um carro esporte vermelho e...

— Hinata, mais devagar! Não estou entendendo nada!

Entrando em pânico, Sasuke já não dava importância à conversa com Joe para esclarecer o problema da refinaria. Precisava proteger sua mulher! Inuzuka não era forte o bastante para proteger Hinata de um homem como Caldwell e, pelo que ela acabara de dizer, ele devia estar pouco se importando com o que pudesse acontecer a ela. Não podia se perdoar por ter permitido que Hinata se envolvesse com Kiba nem por ter hesitado um minuto sequer quando ela lhe pediu ajuda.

— Hinata!

— Sasuke, ele está vindo nesta direção! Sasuke, por favor...

— Fique onde está, Hinata! — ele ordenou, perdendo o bom senso. — Eu já estou indo!


	17. Chapter 17

**NARUTO NÂO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! XVII**

Hinata viu o imenso Caldwell entrar na cabine ao lado da sua e dar um telefonema. Não conseguiu entender uma palavra do que ele disse, mas tremeu durante todo o tempo em que a voz grave ecoou ao seu redor. Minutos depois, ele escancarou a porta e andou com passos arrastados até seu vistoso carro esporte vermelho. Era, sem dúvida, um veículo e tanto para um simples operário da refinaria.

O homenzarrão dirigiu o carro para fora do posto a toda velocidade e desapareceu no fim da avenida. Tudo não passara de mera coincidência. Sentindo-se aliviada e humilhada ao mesmo tempo, lembrou que, por causa de sua precipitação, Sasuke estava correndo para salvá-la. E ele deixara bem claro que não podia ajudá-la a resolver seus problemas naquela noite!

Com determinação, decidiu preparar-se para o encontro. Retocou a maquilagem e penteou os cabelos longos a fim de devolver-lhes uma aparência ordenada. Queria ficar bonita para Sasuke, mas abençoou o fato de não ter-se vestido a rigor para o jantar com Kiba. Ela e Sasuke sempre se entendiam melhor em trajes domésticos, pois evocavam a intimidade familiar que os mantivera unidos durante tantos anos.

A perua verde nova chegou ao posto em vinte minutos contados. Sasuke pulou do assento e saiu correndo. Antes que a porta do carro batesse, ele já tinha Hinata nos braços.

— Hinata?! Você está bem? — perguntou, com os olhos escuros brilhando de ansiedade.

Ela respirou fundo e sentiu que corava.

— Eu estou bem, Sasuke. Me... me desculpe por fazer você correr tanto. Caldwell não estava atrás de mim. Ele só queria usar o telefone.

Mal acreditando no que ouvira, Sasuke fitou-a chocado por alguns instantes. Em seguida, enraivecido, questionou:

— Quer dizer que me enganou? Estou surpreso com você, realmente surpreso!

— Não foi isso! Eu estava mesmo assustada!

Ele estudou o rosto dela, como se quisesse confirmar a veracidade da explicação. Mas a aparência bem-cuidada e fresca que Hinata conseguira recuperar não ajudava em nada. Com desdém, declarou:

— Você não parece nem um pouco assustada. Está aprendendo os truques de Temari?

Sem graça, ela baixou o olhar e começou a se desculpar:

— Sinto muito se meu chamado foi... inconveniente. Mas, quando eu telefonei, estava mesmo apavorada. Só fiquei mais calma porque você disse que estava vindo.

Era verdade, e ela sabia que Sasuke acreditaria. Mas aquele era só o começo do que tinha para dizer. Entretanto, ele tinha a expressão de quem já ouvira tudo a que estava disposto.

— Bem, já estou aqui — ele declarou, fazendo um gesto indefeso. — Entre na perua. Vou deixar você em casa no caminho de volta para a casa de Temari.

Hinata obedeceu calada. Tinha apenas meia hora para convencê-lo de que o amava; apenas meia hora para convencê-lo de que não precisava vender a casa... nem voltar para Temari naquela noite! Embora tivesse escolhido uma péssima ocasião para confessar seu amor, sabia que não suportaria passar nem mais um dia sem acertar as coisas com Sasuke.

Durante os primeiros minutos do trajeto para Coltersville, procurou ordenar os pensamentos. Sentia falta do carrinho velho de Sasuke. A perua nova, embora muito confortável, só lhe intensificava a aflição.

Os quilômetros iam passando e Sasuke nada dizia. A tensão dele era perceptível pela força com que suas mãos seguravam o volante.

Finalmente, Hinata resolveu tomar a iniciativa.

— Quer saber o que aconteceu? — perguntou.

Sem deixar de olhar para a estrada, ele respondeu:

— Gostaria de saber se você ouviu o que Caldwell disse a Kiba. Não sei por que aqueles dois estão se encontrando socialmente.

— Acho que não foi exatamente uma visita social — ela opinou, aliviada por estarem conversando, ao menos. — Eu estava de saída depois de Kiba e eu...

— Eu não quero saber de você e Kiba — ele interrompeu secamente. — Só estou interessado em Kiba e Caldwell.

— Bem... eu estava... me preparando para sair. Aí, Caldwell chegou. Ele tocou a campainha e começou a gritar. Quando Kiba abriu a porta, Caldwell me olhou dos pés à cabeça e disse uma coisa desagradável.

— Desagradável?

— Bem, acho que quis dizer que... Bem, que saberia o que fazer comigo se Kiba não soubesse. Não me lembro exatamente...

— Já entendi. E qual foi a brilhante resposta de Inuzuka? — Sasuke questionou com ironia.

— Algo como: "Deixe-a fora disso".

— Que original!

— Bem, o que ele quis dizer foi...

— Eu sei o que ele quis dizer! O que não sei é por que Caldwell estava fazendo uma visita a Kiba. Descobriu isso?

— Não — respondeu Hinata, a meia voz. — Eu estava com pressa de ir embora e não queria assistir a outra cena horrível. Então, saí e Caldwell entrou. Um minuto depois, ele começou a gritar com Kiba de novo, e eu ouvi, mesmo já estando na rua.

— E o que ele dizia?

— Algo sobre um "rayburn". Acho que é algum termo técnico...

— Rayburn é o nome de um homem — Sasuke esclareceu, inflexível. — E o que aconteceu depois?

Hinata deu de ombros, achando toda a conversa ridícula. Não queria falar de Kiba e Caldwell, e muito menos de outro homem do qual nunca ouvira falar. Tinha de arranjar um meio de mudar de assunto. De qualquer forma, concluiu:

— Bem, peguei meu carro e me afastei de lá uns dois quarteirões; depois, estacionei e desliguei o motor enquanto tentava me acalmar. Estava transtornada demais para dirigir. — E ela ainda tremia só de se lembrar do ocorrido. Queria tanto proteger-se nos braços de Sasuke e se descontrair com suas brincadeiras e risos. Mas nunca o sentira tão distante. — Tive problemas com a bateria durante toda a semana — contou, hesitante. — Quando tentei ligar o carro de novo, o motor não pegou.

Como Sasuke não respondesse, Hinata o olhou e percebeu que continuava bastante tenso. No que estaria pensando? Será que se preocupava com o que poderia ter acontecido no apartamento de Kiba depois que ela saíra?

— Acha que eu não devia ter deixado Kiba sozinho com aquele homem? — indagou, aflita. — Acha que Caldwell... fez alguma coisa a Kiba? Ele parecia tão zangado!

— Duvido que Inuzuka precise temer Caldwell — Sasuke ironizou. — Quando eu conseguir reunir todas as peças desse quebra-cabeça, Joe Chacón é que... — Tendo outra lembrança repentina, olhou de soslaio para Hinata e inquiriu: — O que quis dizer com "outra cena horrível"? O que foi que Inuzuka fez para você ter ficado tão transtornada?

— Bem... ele... tinha planos diferentes dos meus para... o divertimento da noite. Quando percebeu que eu...

— Ele machucou você? — Sasuke interrompeu, com os olhos faiscando de ódio. — Tentou forçar você, Hinata?

Temerosa de que Sasuke pudesse cometer um desatino, Hinata escolheu bem as palavras antes de responder:

— Ele... estava decepcionado comigo. Mas não me... pressionou... muito... depois que eu disse "não".

Fora necessário mais que uma simples palavra para deter Kiba, mas Hinata não queria deixar Sasuke mais nervoso do que já estava. O que importava era o modo como se sentira quando Kiba tentara beijá-la.

Refletindo melhor agora, percebia que nunca desgostara do toque de Kiba em particular; simplesmente não suportava a idéia de ser tocada por qualquer outro homem que não fosse Sasuke.

Chegando diante da casa de Hinata, Sasuke estacionou e, sem desligar o carro, indagou:

— Pretende sair com Inuzuka de novo?

— Não! — ela respondeu, de imediato. — Não vou sair com mais ninguém além...

— Ótimo. Decisão sensata. Dê um beijo em Himawari e diga-lhe que estarei aqui pela manhã. Quando Hanabi e Boruto voltarem, vamos nos reunir e discutir as nossas visitas depois da minha mudança.

Hinata sabia que Sasuke esperava que ela saísse do carro, mas nem se moveu.

— Por favor, desça, eu preciso mesmo ir — ele pediu. — Isso tudo não podia ter acontecido em hora pior.

O motor ainda estava funcionando, e Sasuke começou a brincar com as chaves que pendiam da ignição. Tinha o rosto tão sombrio e triste que Hinata sentiu o coração se apertar.

— Sasuke, por favor, não vá embora ainda — disse baixinho. — Já faz horas que estou esperando para poder falar com você. Há tanta coisa que preciso contar, tanto...

— Conversaremos outra hora, Hinata. Ou, melhor: por que não procura um de seus amigos? Já está na hora de você se acostumar a se apoiar em outras pessoas.

Apesar de ter falado com frieza, ele parecia desolado por ter sido tão rude. Hinata recebeu cada palavra com uma punhalada, mas recusou-se a ceder. Só sairia daquela perua se Sasuke a atirasse na rua. Determinada, virou-se para encará-lo e retrucou:

— O que eu tenho para lhe dizer não posso dizer a outra pessoa. É pessoal, é vital, e não pode ser adiado nem mais um minuto. Por favor, venha comigo até em casa.

Tenso, Sasuke pensou na súplica que acabara de ouvir. Finalmente, largando o volante, passou a abrir e fechar as mãos, lutando contra o nervosismo.

— Droga, Hinata, é por isso que tenho que me mudar! — exclamou, frustrado. — Não sou capaz de dizer "não" a você! Me sinto como um boneco, uma marionete, cada vez que você me chama! Não posso continuar vivendo assim!

— Nem eu! Se entrar comigo só por um instantinho...

— Não! Não posso entrar! Preciso ir embora!

Sasuke falara de modo tão violento que Hinata ficou assustada. Ao fitá-lo, porém, percebeu que ele estava desesperado, mas não zangado. Com cautela, em meio à escuridão, tocou-lhe o pulso.

— Por que não, Sasuke? — insistiu. — Seu negócio com Temari não pode esperar só mais um pouquinho?

Ele fechou os olhos por um momento; depois, olhou para a rua ao mesmo tempo que desvencilhava o pulso do contato que parecia queimá-lo.

— Não entendo, Hinata — murmurou. E, fitando-a com olhos atormentados, completou: — Você diz que me ama, mas me trata com tanta crueldade.

— Crueldade?! — ela repetiu, atônita. — Sasuke, eu quero que você entre por cinco minutos para que possamos endireitar tudo o que há de errado entre nós! Não consigo ver o que há de cruel nisso!

— Hinata, pare de me provocar! — ele gritou, angustiado. — Não posso ficar cinco minutos nessa casa sozinho com você sem suplicar pára que me leve para a cama! Será que fui claro agora?

— Eu _quero_ levar você para a cama _esta noite_ , Sasuke! Será que fui clara agora?

Assustada pela própria ousadia, Hinata mordeu o lábio. Mas era tarde demais para retirar o que dissera. Além disso, estava aliviada por ter finalmente declarado seu amor. Trêmula, esperou pela resposta.

Sasuke estava boquiaberto. Seus olhos expressavam uma única emoção: choque. Durante um momento, ele apenas a fitou, atônito, como se não tivesse compreendido uma palavra do que ela dissera. Depois, ofegando levemente, balançou a cabeça, parecendo tonto.

Hinata não conseguia se mover. A sua confissão, expressa de forma tão pouco romântica, ainda pairava no ar. Como já colocara todas as cartas na mesa, nada mais lhe restava fazer senão esperar a jogada de Sasuke.

Por fim, ele desligou o carro e tirou a chave da ignição. Uma súbita tensão invadiu o veículo. Sasuke atirou as chaves no painel mas, como errou o alvo, elas foram ao chão. Ignorando-as, olhou para Hinata com severidade e declarou:

— Muito bem, sou todo ouvidos. Você tem dois minutos para se explicar.

"Me explicar?!", ela pensou, atônita. Sentia vontade de gritar. Como explicar tudo o que acontecera naquelas duas últimas semanas, ou melhor, naqueles últimos treze anos? Como justificar a hesitação inicial, a incerteza e a certeza final de que nunca mais seria a mesma, se ele saísse de sua vida? Como contar que adorava as meias furadas que ele usava, sua barba de três dias por fazer e que até sentia falta daquele carrinho velho e ridículo que ele tinha antes?

Ocorreu-lhe, então, que ambos já haviam dito palavras demais. Sasuke precisava de outro tipo de comprovação.

Trêmula de emoção, desafivelou o cinto de segurança e se aproximou de Sasuke. Ele tinha o cenho franzido e seu olhar expressava esperança, incredulidade, desejo reprimido. Hinata ergueu as mãos e tocou o rosto dele, passando depois a contornar-lhe o queixo com os dedos. Consciente do desejo que sentia, mas sem saber ao certo como expressá-lo, puxou-o e beijou-o na boca.

Assim que suas bocas se tocaram, sentiu uma sensação maravilhosa dominá-la. O roçar do bigode de Sasuke contra a pele fina de seu rosto excitava-a de forma indescritível. Mas os lábios dele não estavam convidativos. Ele correspondia de modo reservado, morno. Estava dando apenas o que ela pedia, sem exigir nada para si.

Hinata sabia o que ele queria: ser convencido de que seu desejo era real. Então, abriu a boca corajosamente e, sem hesitar, tocou nos lábios levemente com a ponta da língua. Agarrando-o pela nuca, puxou-o ainda mais de encontro ao corpo e pressionou os seios contra seu peito firme.

Sasuke ainda não movera os braços, mas sua resistência já começava a falhar: lambeu os lábios dela, ansioso.

Sentindo o coração dele bater contra seus seios, Hinata desejava que ele a acariciasse com suas mãos grandes e quentes.

— Boa noite, Hinata! Sasuke! — cumprimentou a sra. Griswald, passeando pela calçada com seu cachorrinho. Se a velhinha percebeu algo anormal no abraço dos dois vizinhos, não o demonstrou.

Hinata já tinha decidido ignorar a mulher, mas Sasuke interrompeu o beijo, ergueu uma das mãos e acenou de forma descontraída. Então, voltou o rosto e fitou-a.

Os dois estavam sobre o banco do motorista, com os corpos ardentes em contato. Hinata ainda tinha as mãos sobre o rosto dele, mas Sasuke mantinha os braços ao longo do próprio corpo. O desejo fazia-a tremer, mas ele se recusava a tocá-la. Apenas uma veia de seu pescoço, latejante de desejo, revelava que estava tão excitado quanto ela.

— Foi... uma explicação interessante — ele comentou, ofegante. — Foi a coisa mais... sensata que você fez em todo o mês.

Hinata esboçou um sorriso, sentindo as esperanças renovarem. Passando os dedos por seus cabelos negros retrucou:

— Isso quer dizer que você gostaria de... continuar "conversando"?

Sorrindo só com o canto do lábio, ele respondeu:

— A jogada é sua, Hinata.

Aquele era todo o incentivo de que ela precisava. Daquela vez, beijou-o audaciosa e avidamente. Sasuke finalmente correspondeu na mesma intensidade, abraçando-a e acariciando-a nas costas e nos seios fartos, ao mesmo tempo que se incendiava de desejo. Hinata já não precisava convencê-lo de que sua paixão era real. Ansiava por ele, por sentir-lhe o corpo sobre, sob e dentro do seu.

Então, Sasuke agarrou-a pela cintura e colocou-a em seu colo.

— Hinata! — gritou, em delírio, mantendo as mãos grandes e quentes sobre seus quadris. — Oh, Hinata...

As palavras se perderam na paixão do beijo seguinte. Mas, logo em seguida, ele afastou os lábios dos dela e enrijeceu o corpo. Apenas a respiração ofegante e as mãos trêmulas, ainda sobre os quadris dela, revelavam sua excitação crescente.

— Hinata, não podemos fazer amor no meio da alameda das Amoreiras — murmurou, apoiando o queixo sobre os seios dela. — Meus filhos podem aparecer aqui a qualquer momento.

Hinata abraçou-o com força e sorriu.

— Por favor, vamos entrar — implorou, sem inibição de confessar o desejo que a consumia. — Himawari está no hospital e as outras crianças vão passar a noite com o pai.

Ela o sentiu estremecer. Sasuke não respondeu de imediato e, por um momento, Hinata temeu que ele fosse mudar de idéia... que ela houvesse dito algo errado. Incrivelmente excitada, já não conseguia pensar com clareza.

— Me diga por quê, Hinata — ele pediu, por fim, afastando-a para poder encará-la. — O que mudou? Eu sou o mesmo homem de duas semanas atrás.

Havia muitas respostas que ela poderia ter dado, mas recusou-as. Aquela mágica iniciada dentro de perua era nova, precisa e frágil demais para se arriscar a perdê-la com conversas complexas. Haveria muito tempo para explicações mais tarde.

— Você estava certo quando disse que eu já era sua esposa sob todos os aspectos, menos um — reconheceu, com voz trêmula. Tentando lembrar-se das palavras exatas que ele usara na noite em que a pedira em casamento, confessou: — Só demorei um pouco para perceber que... eu realmente amava você... de todas as formas que uma mulher pode amar um homem.

Sasuke fechou os olhos, aliviado. Envolvendo-a com os braços, deu-lhe um beijo sonoro no pescoço. Ela se abandonou, extasiada demais para pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Ele a apertou contra o peito, como se um simples abraço não fosse suficiente para expressar a alegria que estava sentindo.

Depois de algum tempo, Sasuke abriu os olhos e fitou Hinata novamente, passando a afagar-lhe os cabelos longos.

Enquanto ela voltava a se excitar por causa do simples contato, ele advertia, em tom provocador:

— Já que você é minha "esposa", vou dizer a Kiba Inuzuka que irei matá-lo se voltar a encostar a mão em você.

Mesmo sabendo que Sasuke estava brincando, Hinata se excitou ainda mais ao ouvir o comentário possessivo. Voltando a abraçá-lo com o máximo de força possível, resolveu contar-lhe uma coisa antes que entrassem. Era óbvio que horas se passariam até que pudessem voltar a conversar racionalmente.

— Esta noite, quando ele tentou me beijar, eu nem me lembrei que ele era bonito como um ator de cinema; eu não conseguia ver o rosto dele. Tudo o que queria era você. Percebi que não podia suportar a idéia de que outro homem me tocasse, Sasuke. Era tudo muito simples.

Ele engoliu em seco, comovido com a revelação. Então, inclinou o rosto e beijou-a na boca. Durante um bom tempo os dois se perderam naquele beijo.

— Tem certeza, Hinata? Tem absoluta certeza?

Sasuke tinha os olhos tão esperançosos, tão cheios de desejo, que Hinata nem conseguiu responder. Em vez disso, afrouxou-lhe a gravata e atirou-a sobre o painel. Depois, desabotoou a camisa e introduziu a mão através da abertura, fazendo-o gemer alto.

— Prefiro morrer a forçar você, Hinata — ele sussurrou. — Mas preciso preveni-la de que mesmo aqui, no meio da rua, eu já estou quase ultrapassando o ponto de onde ainda é possível retroceder.

Desabotoando o botão superior da própria blusa, Hinata apertou o corpo contra o de Sasuke, sem constrangimento, numa resposta muda.

— Na minha opinião, Sasuke Uchiha, nós já ultrapassamos aquele ponto há algum tempo.

Enquanto aguardava que Sasuke tomasse uma decisão, Hinata se preocupou apenas com a maneira como deveria agir quando estivessem dentro da casa. Afinal, haviam sido só amigos durante tanto tempo que a idéia de se tornarem amantes deixava-a apreensiva, embora estivesse certa de que amava Sasuke. E era importante que tudo desse certo daquela primeira vez.

Sasuke deslizou a mão para dentro da blusa de Hinata, passando a provocá-la com os dedos quentes e curiosos.

— Nesse caso... — ele murmurou — vamos sair daqui imediatamente.

Sasuke e Hinata entraram em casa juntos. Imediatamente, ele a abraçou e beijou, acariciando-a no pescoço, no colo, nos seios.

Sempre beijando Hinata, Sasuke deitou-a no chão. Então apoiando um dos joelhos de cada lado de seu corpo, começou a desabotoar-lhe a blusa cor-de-rosa, lentamente. Como um explorador em território virgem, tateou cada centímetro da pele descoberta, excitando-a, fazendo seus mamilos rígidos aflorarem da carne ávida.

Cada vez que Sasuke interrompia sua jornada sensual para beijar Hinata nos lábios e sussurrar-lhe sua paixão, ela sentia o amor por ele redobrar. Estavam de volta à sala de estar à qual pertenciam, a poucos centímetros da televisão e do sofá onde haviam passado tantas noites vendo velhos filmes.

Mas, naquela noite, quando Sasuke finalmente liberou Hinata de sua blusa cor-de-rosa e atirou-a de lado sem cerimônias, ela sabia que um filme antigo era a última coisa que ele tinha em mente.


	18. Chapter 18

**NARUTO NÂO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! XVIII**

Quase uma hora já havia passado, quando Sasuke finalmente se lembrou de que existia um mundo além da sala de Hinata. Naqueles últimos sessenta minutos conseguira todas as provas de que precisava para saber que Hinata agora lhe pertencia totalmente. Nunca tivera tanta certeza de qualquer coisa na vida.

Então, ela se mexeu e acariciou sua coxa apoiada sobre o corpo dela. E depois de brincar um pouco com os pêlos finos da perna, beijou-o no pescoço, num convite renovado.

— Hinata... — ele resmungou, impressionado com a excitação que ela ainda demonstrava. — Precisamos... — engoliu em seco ao sentir a mão sedutora em seu quadril nu. — ...conversar.

— Hoje, não — ela sussurrou. — Não se lembra? Abrimos mão da conversa em favor de meios de comunicação mais eficientes.

Hinata tomou o rosto de Sasuke nas mãos e fez com que seus lábios se unissem. Ao entrar em contato com aquela boca cada vez mais exigente, ele precisou reunir todas as forças para interromper o beijo e se afastar. Infelizmente, a realidade o chamava.

— Hinata, você confia em mim? — indagou, em tom apaziguador.

Ela abriu bem os olhos, subitamente atenta.

— Isso é pergunta que se faça numa hora dessas?

A fim de tranqüilizá-la, ele lhe deu um beijo rápido. A preocupação com os compromissos abandonados pela metade voltavam a ocupar sua mente. No íntimo, não se conformava com o fato de ter-se esquecido da segurança de Coltersville.

— Apenas responda, Hinata. Confia em mim?

Acariciando-o no rosto, ela respondeu:

— Claro que confio, Sasuke. Mas acho que não vou gostar do que vai dizer agora.

Ele suspirou e lançou um olhar de desejo para os belos seios de Hinata. Detestava a idéia de deixá-la; detestava a idéia de se afastar.

Mas precisava falar com Joe naquela noite, e também com Kiba. Pelo que Hinata descrevera do encontro entre Inuzuka e Caldwell, era bem possível que um dos dois, ou ambos, estivesse a ponto de fugir... ou tomar alguma decisão ainda pior, que só serviria para complicar toda a situação. Outro fator contribuía para aumentar sua aflição: tanto Joe como Caldwell iriam pegar o turno da noite na refinaria, e algo lhe dizia que qualquer coisa de terrível aconteceria se os dois se encontrassem.

— Hinata, é claro que você sabe que a última coisa que desejo agora é me vestir e deixar você por um minuto que seja, mas...

— Não! — resistiu Hinata, inflexível. — Você não vai me dizer que tem de voltar para a casa de Temari!

— Pensei que confiava em mim — lembrou ele, fitando-a nos olhos. — Eu já tinha dito a você que preciso resolver um negócio esta noite.

— Temari sabe que você está comigo; ela vai entender. Não pode simplesmente telefonar para ela e dizer que não vai voltar?

— Não, não posso. Não é só ela que está envolvida. Há outra pessoa.

— Sasuke, você não precisa comprar ou vender uma casa hoje! Além disso, agora que vamos nos casar, vou poder cuidar de todos os problemas imobiliários da família. Temari não vai ter de fazer mais nada. — Então, embaraçada, indagou: — Nós... vamos nos casar, não vamos, Sasuke?

Hinata estava tão séria que Sasuke não pôde resistir à tentação de fazê-la experimentar um pouco do tormento que ele suportara por meses.

— Bem, Hinata, acho que não temos outra escolha, agora que você me fez cair na cilada mais antiga do mundo. Quero dizer, casamento era a última coisa que eu tinha na cabeça. Afinal, eu mal a conheço.

— Sasuke! — Hinata fingiu que ia lhe dar uma bofetada e depois riu alto junto com ele. — Você é terrível! Não sei por que ainda agüento você!

Ele sorriu, maravilhado; podia-se esperar toda uma vida por uma deixa como aquela.

— Que tal se eu... refrescar a sua memória só um pouquinho? — sugeriu, malicioso.

Enquanto Hinata aguardava, tensa, ele inclinou a cabeça e beijou-a num dos seios e depois no outro. A excitação voltou a dominá-la. Por um minuto, Sasuke acariciou-lhe o vale entre os seios com o bigode áspero, fazendo-a arrepiar-se toda.

Era quase impossível para ele se afastar, ou ignorar as pequenas mãos quentes deslizando por seu peito em direção às suas coxas. De algum modo, porém, conseguiu segurar-lhe os pulsos, detendo-a.

— Eu te amo, Hinata — declarou simplesmente, fitando-a nos olhos. — E é por isso que tenho de voltar para a casa de Temari. Sua segurança vem antes do nosso prazer.

A princípio, Hinata se mostrou claramente desapontada; depois, abraçou-o com força. Eles se beijaram, em seguida; um beijo de amor. Então, Sasuke se sentou com as pernas cruzadas e fez com que ela o imitasse. Tomando-lhe as duas mãos, declarou:

— É uma longa história, Hinata, e não tenho tempo para contar tudo agora. O principal é que Temari está namorando um sujeito que trabalha na refinaria. O nome dele é Joe e é guarda de segurança...

— Eu sei quem é! Ela o apontou naquele dia, na refinaria.

Rapidamente, Sasuke relatou os fatos principais. Hinata ouviu sem fazer comentários, até a hora em que ele revelou a suspeita que pesava sobre Kiba.

— Já não tenho dúvidas de que ele aprovou válvulas reformadas, embora não possa provar nada até que Joe me ponha em contato com o tal ex-colega. Existe a possibilidade de que ele estivesse intimidado por ameaças ou, então, de que tenha sido enganado.

— Mas, de qualquer forma, você irá destruí-lo — completou Hinata, pesarosa.

— Sim. Até esta noite isso me incomodou muito. Na verdade, tentei protegê-lo porque um dia fomos amigos e porque não queria ser acusado de jogar baixo por ele ter roubado minha garota. — Sasuke beijou o rosto de Hinata e concluiu: — Mas, depois do jeito como ele tratou você hoje, vou sentir um grande prazer em...

— Não, Sasuke — ela interrompeu, apertando-lhe a mão. — É difícil explicar o que houve realmente esta noite, mas Kiba não fez nada de muito ruim. Talvez tenha sido tolo e imaturo, mas não o condeno por ter começado a gostar de mim. Tenho certeza de que pode imaginar a frustração de querer ter uma coisa que não pode ter.

Sem poder resistir, Sasuke beijou Hinata e levou-a consigo para se deitarem no chão. Ela o estreitou fortemente, esquecida de tudo o que acabara de ouvir sobre deveres e obrigações. Mas ele não se deixou seduzir. Com o rosto junto aos seios dela, confessou :

— Nunca vou conseguir sair daqui sem sua ajuda. Por favor, Hinata, é muito importante. Se Joe ou o tal ex-colega dele desaparecer antes que eu descubra tudo o que preciso, nunca vou saber qual foi a causa daquela explosão. Tenho certeza de que Temari está mantendo Chacón ocupado enquanto eu não chego, mas ele vai trabalhar daqui a pouco, e Caldwell já está de olho nele. Se Joe se apavorar, minha prova pode desaparecer numa nuvem de fumaça.

— Acho que você quis dizer "numa nuvem de amoníaco", não foi? — retrucou Hinata, sentindo a excitação crescer com as carícias de Sasuke. — Se você prometer que volta em uma hora, vou deixar que saia.

— Me dê uma hora, Hinata. É tudo. Eu prometo.

Ele deu um sorriso e, sem perder tempo, começou a recolher as roupas. Ao se vestir sob o olhar apaixonado de Hinata, sentiu enorme prazer. Depois de pronto, fez com que ela ficasse de pé e tomou-a nos braços, para um longo beijo de despedida.

— Sasuke, você é cruel — ela reclamou, quando finalmente se separaram. — Se demorar muito, vou esperar deitada nua na sua cama! — ameaçou.

Ainda pasmo por descobrir o poder que tinha sobre a mulher que adorava, ele retrucou:

— Só quero garantir que você não vai se esquecer de onde paramos, Hinata.

Dando-lhe mais um beijo rápido, ele correu para a porta. Ela o deteve ainda uma vez para recomendar:

— Tome cuidado.

Ele aquiesceu e foi embora.

Imóvel no meio da sala, Hinata ouviu Sasuke dar a partida na perua e sair cantando os pneus. Nem mesmo uma célula de seu corpo feminino estava livre do desejo: nunca estivera tão excitada em toda a vida.

Perplexa, indagava a si mesma como um dia pudera considerar-se imune à masculinidade de Sasuke. Pois, agora, o feitiço parecia ter virado contra a feiticeira: como Sasuke pudera interromper o amor que estavam fazendo, para cumprir deveres profissionais?

Então, outra preocupação assaltou-a: se Coltersville estava em perigo, além de Kiba Inuzuka e um guarda de segurança chamado Joe Chacón, Sasuke também devia estar. Um pouco assustada, fez um esforço para não entrar em pânico. Não era possível que algo de mal fosse acontecer a Sasuke logo agora, quando ambos tinham acabado de descobrir o amor.

De repente, percebeu que estava começando a tremer de frio. Estava nua no meio da sala enorme. Como Sasuke voltaria só dali a uma hora, seria melhor se vestir. Caminhou até o quarto, no que foi acompanhada por Capitão, e procurou por algum penhoar quente, mas sexy. Finalmente, encontrou um belo modelo rendado, longo, de cor verde. Ao vesti-lo, deliciou-se com sua maciez.

De repente, o som da campainha da porta assustou-a. Em seguida, porém, se acalmou. Certa de que Sasuke voltara, saiu correndo pelo corredor e atravessou a sala ainda em desordem, com as peças de roupa espalhadas sobre o carpete. Sentia-se maravilhosamente tola, com o corpo transbordando de renovado desejo e prazer.

Foi só ao escancarar a porta que se lembrou de que Sasuke teria usado a própria chave.


	19. Chapter 19

**NARUTO NÂO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! XIX**

Assim que viu a porta se abrir, Kiba cumprimentou:

— Olá, Hinata. Será que pode me deixar entrar?

Ele passou os dedos nervosamente pelos cabelos despenteados, cerrou os punhos e enfiou-os nos bolsos.

Passado o primeiro momento de surpresa, Hinata observou-o melhor: ele estava horrível! Notou que não trocara de roupa desde que o vira pela última vez e se espantou ao ver-lhe a camisa rasgada perto do colarinho, suja numa das mangas, e as belas feições transtornadas de puro medo.

— O que houve? — indagou, tentando ganhar tempo, enquanto decidia se devia deixá-lo entrar.

— Por favor, Hinata, eu realmente estou precisando da sua ajuda — ele implorou. — Sei que lhe devo uma explicação por meu comportamento. Sei que fui longe demais esta noite, mas eu gosto mesmo de você e... estou apavorado! Estou numa encrenca terrível! Para falar a verdade, o mínimo que pode acontecer é minha carreira ir por água abaixo. Posso até ir para a cadeia! Mas, se eu deixar aquele patife fazer chantagem comigo, nunca vou conseguir sair disto com alguma dignidade. E se alguma coisa acontecer com mais alguém nesta cidade por causa da minha covardia, acho que vou morrer de remorso!

Vendo Kiba tão desesperado, quase histérico, Hinata ficou penalizada. Aquele homem arrasado em sua varanda não tinha nada a ver com o galã de cinema que ela conhecera.

— Não sei o que fazer, Hinata. Não sei aonde devo ir com a verdade... mesmo que crie coragem bastante para contá-la. Até um mês atrás eu procuraria Sasuke, mas, depois do que houve, acho que ele me mataria se soubesse o que fiz. — Nervoso demais para notar os trajes sedutores de Hinata, ou o estado da sala, Kiba suplicou: — Pode me ajudar? Pode me ajudar a conseguir o perdão de Sasuke?

Ele parecia tão sincero, tão patético, que Hinata não conseguiu dizer "não".

— Entre e me conte o que aconteceu — convidou, gentilmente, já sem nenhum temor.

Ao ser informado por Temari de que Joe Chacón fora embora, Sasuke exclamou:

— O quê?! Como pôde deixar isso acontecer, Temari?

Depois de ter deixado Hinata só para falar com o guarda de segurança, a última coisa que ele queria ouvir era que voltara à casa de Temari à toa.

— Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais nervoso Joe ficava com a idéia de contar a você tudo o que sabia — ela explicou. — Fiz tudo o que pude para segurá-lo, mas ele começou a dizer que devia ser leal para com Red Rock em primeiro lugar, e não sei o que mais. De repente foi embora.

— Acha que ele foi alertar Caldwell? — Sasuke indagou.

— Talvez. Mas, se conheço bem Joe, acho mais provável que tenha ido procurar Sennin. Afinal, ele é o mandachuva de lá e Joe gosta dele.

Sasuke soltou um suspiro de alívio e comentou:

— Essa seria uma decisão segura. Caldwell foi ao apartamento de Kiba, hoje à noite, e tenho o pressentimento de que qualquer um que cruzar o caminho dele agora vai se dar mal. Aquele gorila precisa ser trancafiado, e não posso fazer nada com relação a isso sem encostar Joe ou Kiba na parede.

— Bem, não posso fazer nada a respeito de Joe, no momento — Temari lamentou. — Mas Kiba Inuzuka nunca me pareceu muito firme. E depois de tanta pressão de Caldwell...

Franzindo o cenho, Sasuke se lembrou de Kiba fingindo ser o responsável pela orquídea que ele enviara a Hinata e também de Kiba tratando Hinata como se ela lhe pertencesse.

— Caldwell não é o único que sabe como atrair um peixe — comentou, com severidade. — Falo com você mais tarde, Temari. Preciso ir pescar em Morgantown.

Kiba entrou na sala com passos arrastados e deixou-se cair sobre uma poltrona, em total desalento.

Hinata pediu a ele que a aguardasse só por uns minutos. Então, recolheu as roupas espalhadas pela sala e foi ao quarto vestir uma camisa e uma calça jeans. Já vestida, voltou à sala e se sentou no sofá, para ouvir o relato do visitante.

— Tudo começou logo depois que Tenten foi embora — ele contou. — Fiquei meio louco durante algum tempo. Era como se nada tivesse importância, muito menos coisas como "certo" e "errado". "Certo" era eu viver com a minha filha; "errado" era eu ser um pai tão desprezível que ela não queria passar nem algumas semanas comigo. Já que eu não podia ter Tenten, podia ao menos me divertir sendo rico, concluí. De certa forma, pensei que, se tivesse mais dinheiro, poderia ir vê-la ou fazer com que ela viesse me ver com mais freqüência. Mas, já nessa época, acho que estava mentindo para mim mesmo. Tenten nem se importa com o fato de voltar a me ver ou não.

Hinata sabia o bastante sobre o relacionamento de Kiba com a filha para ter certeza de que ele nunca teria feito algo que pudesse afastá-la; a garota devia estar apenas atendendo seus interesses adolescentes, a fim de superar as tensões do divórcio entre os pais.

— Kiba, tenho certeza de que Tenten ama você. É que ela está numa idade difícil. Com o tempo...

— Tempo? — ele gritou. — Quero saber quanto tempo vou passar na prisão, depois que Sasuke Uchiha me pegar.

Com delicadeza, Hinata tocou-o na mão e pediu:

— Me conte o que foi que você fez, exatamente.

Kiba baixou a cabeça, visivelmente envergonhado da situação em que se encontrava. Contudo, estava ansioso para desabafar. Sendo assim, prosseguiu:

— No dia em que fui vistoriar o novo equipamento em Red Rock, em julho, Sennin estava de férias. Caldwell apareceu por lá e eu comentei que os canos e válvulas novos pareciam já ter quinze anos de uso. Ele ficou nervoso na hora e começou a se defender. Embora todas as partes que eu havia examinado estivessem em bom estado, tive a estranha sensação de que Caldwell escondia alguma coisa.

Hinata ouvia sem fazer comentários, memorizando o máximo de detalhes possível para contar depois a Sasuke.

— Bem, eu disse a Caldwell que não acreditava que os canos e válvulas tivessem sido substituídos, e que iria entrar em contato com o vendedor do material para confirmar a instalação. A princípio, ele riu, achando que eu estava brincando, mas depois viu que eu estava falando sério e comentou que já trabalhara num outro lugar, onde um inspetor havia ganhado cinco mil dólares para ver a coisa de outro modo.

Kiba cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos e gemeu.

— Eu respondi que qualquer um que se envolvesse com suborno estava se metendo em encrencas. Caldwell tornou a rir e disse que podia entender o tal inspetor: afinal, quem não arranjaria serventia para cinco mil dólares?

Hinata continuava a ouvir em silêncio. Kiba prosseguiu:

— Antes que eu respondesse, alguém nos interrompeu e ele se afastou. Eu não sabia o que fazer, quero dizer, ele não tinha realmente tentado me subornar. Fiquei confuso e decidi falar com Sasuke sobre o assunto. Mas eu havia sido rude com ele da última vez em que tínhamos jogado tênis e levei dois dias para criar coragem. Quando consegui, já era tarde demais.

Hinata se ajeitou no sofá e fitou-o nos olhos atormentados.

— Por que já era tarde demais?

— Porque na manhã do dia em que resolvi falar com Sasuke, um envelope contendo cinco mil dólares apareceu na mesa da minha cozinha. Hinata, eu tinha dormido em casa naquela noite. Sozinho! Alguém entrou no meu apartamento enquanto eu estava lá. Não acha isso... de arrepiar?

— Deve ter sido assustador — ela admitiu, tentando acalmá-lo.

Respirando fundo, procurou não pensar em como sua própria casa estava vulnerável naquele momento. Por que Sasuke estaria demorando tanto?

— E o que aconteceu depois, Kiba? — perguntou.

— Fui até Red Rock para dizer a Caldwell que não iria aceitar suborno e que, se ele não pegasse o dinheiro de volta, chamaria a polícia.

— E?

— Mas Caldwell não estava lá. Ele é que estava de férias, então, e Sennin tinha voltado. Eu devia ter contado a ele, mas sempre o odiei e, além disso, não sabia se estava ou não envolvido com a fraude.

Hinata aguardou, sem dizer palavra, consultando o relógio de pulso a todo instante. Tinha de fazer com que Kiba continuasse falando e conhecer logo o fim da história. Só não sabia a quem deveria procurar: se Sennin, a polícia, ou os superiores de Kiba.

— E, então, o que você fez?

— Nada. Esperei Caldwell voltar das férias. Quando finalmente consegui ficar frente a frente com ele, ele riu.

— Riu?!

— Disse que, em primeiro lugar, eu não tinha provas de que o dinheiro viera das mãos dele. Afirmou que nunca tentara me subornar, que jamais colocara um centavo sequer na minha mão. — Kiba socou um punho contra a coxa e reconheceu: — E era verdade!

— Mas você tinha o dinheiro. E enquanto o tivesse...

— Eu sei. Eu continuaria sendo culpado se ficasse com ele e não comunicasse as suspeitas que tinha com relação ao equipamento. — Voltando o olhar suplicante para Hinata, completou: — E eu só desconfiava de que havia algum problema, Hinata. Não tinha provas. Realizei os testes apropriados em todas as válvulas e constatei que estavam em perfeito estado. É claro que elas podiam ter sido reformadas. Isso teria causado atividade suficiente no local para disfarçar a fraude. Mas, quando eu ameacei contar tudo o que sabia, Caldwell lembrou que eu tinha ficado duas semanas com o dinheiro, portanto ninguém acreditaria que eu não aceitara o suborno. Se ele fosse pego, eu também seria.

— Oh, Kiba — Hinata lamentou, solidária.

Ela sabia que ele agira de forma errada, mas agora sabia também como tudo acontecera. Kiba fora surpreendido numa época em que estava particularmente confuso e vulnerável.

— Eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer — ele continuou. — Não tinha gasto o dinheiro, mas também não conseguira me livrar dele. Caldwell não o queria de volta! Aí, quando aquele tanque explodiu, quase enlouqueci. Consegui falar com Caldwell sem atrair a atenção de Sasuke e disse a ele que nós dois tínhamos de descobrir a verdade. Então, ele... — Kiba fechou os olhos.

— ...ele me contou que tinha vasculhado minha casa na noite em que deixou o dinheiro sobre a mesa. E descobriu... aquilo que eu tinha de mais precioso... e como encontrá-la.

— Kiba...

— Eu fiquei sem saber exatamente o que Caldwell estava querendo dizer, até ele recitar, de memória, o endereço de Tenten, no Colorado. Hinata, o que é que eu podia fazer? Já não era só o meu pescoço que eu estava arriscando. Minha filha estava sendo ameaçada por aquele patife! Fiquei aterrorizado!

Hinata não sabia o que dizer. A vida daquele pobre homem tinha sido um verdadeiro inferno nas duas últimas semanas!

— Rezei para que Sasuke imaginasse que havia algo de errado com as válvulas, sem implicar Caldwell ou a mim. Ele é tão bom naquele trabalho que mal posso acreditar que esteja demorando tanto para descobrir tudo. Sei que ele desconfia de mim, mas ainda deve estar tentando arranjar outra explicação para aquelas válvulas velhas. Ele não quer me acusar enquanto houver alguma possibilidade de que eu não esteja envolvido, embora deva estar aborrecido comigo por causa do modo como tentei roubar você dele.

Fitando-a ternamente, declarou:

— Eu realmente gostei de você, Hinata, desde o começo. Mas eu também sabia que você era a pessoa em quem Sasuke mais confia e pensei em descobrir o que se passava na cabeça dele por seu intermédio. Mas, depois de algum tempo, fiquei tão apavorado que só queria uma amiga. — Cada vez mais embaraçado, prosseguiu: — Agora há pouco, quando vi o modo como Caldwell olhou para você, percebi que poderia ameaçá-la se percebesse como você era especial para mim.

Fazendo uma pausa, Kiba se levantou e, impaciente, começou a andar em círculos pela sala.

— Mas eu não estou agüentando mais; o homem é mais perigoso que a refinaria! Hoje, foi me procurar para dizer que eu precisava tirar Sasuke do caminho. Uma outra pessoa estava fazendo perguntas em Red Rock, alguém que não deveria nem estar se importando com o assunto, e ele achava que Sasuke estava por trás disso. — Enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, começou a transpirar. — Disse que, se Sasuke acusá-lo de alguma coisa, vai machucar a minha filha!

"E Sasuke está prestes a pegar Caldwell", lembrou Hinata, sem nada comentar, entretanto. Se Kiba soubesse daquilo, ficaria ainda mais desesperado.

— Ele não vai poder machucar sua filha, se estiver na prisão, Kiba. E é para lá que ele vai.

— Eu sei! Droga, eu sei! — Ele soltou um suspiro e parou de andar em círculos. — Onde está Sasuke? Ele pode me dizer o que fazer.

— Ele deve chegar a qualquer momento, Kiba. Ele me prometeu que voltaria logo.

— Você está dizendo isso há uma hora, Hinata. Não pode tentar falar com ele?

Hinata refletiu por um momento e concluiu que, dadas as circunstâncias, Sasuke provavelmente a perdoaria por interrompê-lo na casa de Temari outra vez.

Temari, porém, informou que Sasuke fora embora logo depois de chegar, e sugeriu que o procurasse no apartamento de Kiba ou em Red Rock.

Rezando por um golpe de sorte, Hinata ligou primeiro para a refinaria. Se ele já houvesse ido para Morgantown, só estaria de volta dali a uma hora, e o pobre Kiba com certeza teria um ataque de nervos se tivesse de esperar tanto tempo para confessar sua participação na fraude.

Sasuke também não estava lá, mas o homem do outro lado da linha disse que daria o recado, se ele aparecesse por lá, o que era muito pouco provável numa noite de sexta-feira. Antes que Hinata lhe fornecesse seu número de telefone, entretanto, alguém que aparentemente ouvira a conversa interrompeu-o.

— Alô? Aqui é Jiraya Sennin, o administrador da refinaria — apresentou-se a nova voz. — Nós raramente vemos o sr. Uchiha aqui à noite, a não ser quando ele está supervisionando o local, mas, se for caso de emergência, posso consultar os guardas para confirmar se ele está na refinaria, ou sendo aguardado.

— Sr. Sennin? — exclamou Hinata, mal contendo a reação de alívio por ter conseguido seu golpe de sorte. — Aqui é Hinata Hyuuga; eu sou... noiva do Sasuke. Estou tentando...

— Sennin está lá? — interrompeu Kiba, arregalando os olhos. — Sennin está na refinaria?

Hinata assentiu e, ao telefone, pediu:

— Aguarde só um minuto, sr. Sennin.

Esperando Kiba tomar uma decisão, ela comentou:

— Sasuke disse que confia nele, Kiba. Não gosta muito dele, mas acha que está sendo sincero quando diz que quer ir até o fundo dessa história.

Kiba assentiu fracamente. Àquela altura dos acontecimentos, confiar em qualquer pessoa era arriscado.

— Pergunte o que está fazendo lá — solicitou.

— Kiba, sei que isso não é da minha conta, mas...

— Ele nunca está lá à noite.

Hinata soltou um suspiro e voltou a falar ao telefone:

— Sr. Sennin, estou contente por conseguir falar com o senhor. Não esperava encontrar... o administrador trabalhando até tão tarde da noite.

— Nem eu... — respondeu ele, sério. — Já fazia horas que eu estava em casa. Mas é que recebi um telefonema muito estranho que pode ter algo a ver com Uchiha. Ele disse a você que viria aqui hoje à noite?

— Bem... indiretamente. É uma longa história.

— Pois eu gostaria de ouvi-la. Tudo o que sei é que um dos nossos guardas de segurança me telefonou e pediu que eu me encontrasse com ele na refinaria. Eu estou aqui, mas Joe Chacón, não. E não vi nem sombra do Sasuke.

Hinata estava certa de que Joe não teria chamado Sennin se não tivesse certeza de que ele era inocente. Também estava certa de que, se Joe não chegara, era porque Caldwell encontrara um meio de detê-lo. E isso significava que Caldwell encontraria um meio de deter Kiba também... ou Sasuke!

— Sr. Sennin, há uma outra pessoa que gostaria de falar com o senhor — declarou, corajosamente.

Kiba negou com gestos veementes, em pânico.

— Não vou poder encará-lo sozinho! Ele vai acabar comigo, Hinata! Eu só concordei em contar para o Sasuke!

Mas Hinata só imaginava onde Sasuke poderia estar e no que ainda poderia acontecer a ele, até que Caldwell estivesse na prisão. Não tinha tempo para se preocupar com o orgulho ou a sensibilidade de Kiba. A segurança de Sasuke estava em jogo.

— Se puder nos aguardar aí na refinaria por alguns minutos, sr. Sennin, acredito que conseguiremos esclarecer todo esse problema.

— Se o caso é esse, minha jovem, posso esperar até a noite toda — Sennin assegurou.

Depois de pegar um suéter e a bolsa, Hinata praticamente arrastou Kiba para fora da casa. Levou só um minuto para deixar um recado para Sasuke com Moegi, certa de que ele se orgulharia de sua iniciativa.

Só quando o carro de luxo de Kiba já estava do lado de dentro dos portões da refinaria foi que lhe ocorreu outra idéia: Joe Chacón poderia não ser o que parecia. Talvez fosse ganancioso o bastante para usar o que sabia a fim de conseguir sua própria fatia do bolo. E se Sennin estivesse envolvido com ele seria o último homem sobre a face da Terra a quem Kiba deveria revelar sua história.


	20. Chapter 20

**NARUTO NÂO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! XX**

Sasuke estacionou o carro na entrada da garagem de Hinata com a sensação de que já perdera metade da noite. Não encontrara Kiba em seu apartamento, mas Joe, que não esperara por ele na casa de Temari, deveria pegar no seu turno a qualquer minuto. Sendo assim, teria de ir à refinaria rapidamente. Antes, porém, precisava falar com Hinata. Seria difícil entrar e sair daquela casa sem fazer amor com ela outra vez, mas prometera que estaria de volta em uma hora e esse tempo já se esgotara. Além disso, Hinata ficara apreensiva ao saber que ele ia à casa de Temari; portanto, seria prudente renovar-lhe a confiança.

Ficou desapontado ao entrar na casa e encontrá-la vazia e às escuras. Já não havia nenhum vestígio das horas de amor passadas sobre o carpete da sala: nada de roupas espalhadas nem de Hinata.

Súbito, lembrou-se de que ela ameaçara esperá-lo em sua casa, caso demorasse muito. Saiu correndo pela porta dos fundos e amaldiçoou os pregos com que trancara o portão.

— Hinata? — chamou ele ao entrar na própria casa.

— Sr. Uchiha? — Era Moegi, que indagara com um fio de voz trêmula. — Sr. Uchiha, é o senhor?

Sasuke atravessou rapidamente o corredor, incapaz de afastar uma sensação de mau agouro. Encontrou Moegi no quarto de Sarada, com o pequeno Obito adormecido em seus braços. As crianças pareciam calmas, mas a estudante estava pálida e visivelmente aterrorizada.

— Moegi, o que houve? Onde está Hinata?

A jovem balançou a cabeça lentamente, quase paralisada, e depois começou a chorar.

— Na refinaria! — informou ela. — Ela me pediu para dizer ao senhor que estava indo para lá com o sr. Inuzuka...

— Inuzuka! — exclamou Sasuke, ficando furioso no mesmo instante.

— Sim, foi o que ela disse. Aí, logo depois que ela saiu, um carro esporte vermelho estacionou na entrada da garagem dela.

— Vermelho? — Sasuke se lembrou, então, da descrição que Hinata fizera do carro de Caldwell.

— Sim... Como ele não a encontrou, veio até aqui. Começou a bater na porta e tocar a campainha sem parar! Eu estava no telefone e foi Sarada quem abriu a porta. Aí, ele a agarrou pelos cabelos e gritou para que ela dissesse ao pai para manter a boca fechada se quisesse deixar os filhos sozinhos em casa!

Moegi chorava sem parar e, embora quisesse confortá-la, Sasuke sabia que não podia perder tempo. O atrevimento de Caldwell só podia significar uma coisa: uma acusação de homicídio culposo pendendo sobre a cabeça. Achando que já não tinha muito a perder, sem dúvida abrira mão dos poucos escrúpulos que tivera até então.

— Você sabe para onde ele foi? O homem do carro vermelho?

— Não, mas Sarada disse a ele para onde Hinata estava indo. Depois, a pobrezinha se sentiu culpada, como se tivesse traído uma amiga. Mas só fez isso porque estava com medo e...

— Diga a Sarada para não se preocupar — pediu Sasuke, abençoando o fato de a filha estar dormindo, pois não precisaria perder um tempo precioso consolando-a. — Tranque as portas, Moegi, e chame minha mãe. Diga a ela que quero que venha para cá e fique com você e as crianças até eu voltar. Peça a ela também que recomende a Naruto Uzumaki que fique de olho nos filhos dele. Mas, primeiro, ligue para a polícia e diga para se encontrarem comigo em Red Rock, já!

Sasuke sabia que chamar a polícia era a atitude mais gentil que podia tomar em relação a Caldwell. Se pegasse o homem antes que os tiras chegassem, era bem capaz de matá-lo com as próprias mãos. E, dependendo do estado em que Hinata estivesse, era bem capaz de fazer o mesmo com Kiba Inuzuka.

Hinata já tinha visto a refinaria à noite, mas nunca de tão perto. Na verdade, só entrara lá uma vez em todos aqueles anos vividos em Coltersville, e fora em plena luz do dia, com muitas pessoas em volta. Sasuke estava lá também; e nada era assustador com Sasuke por perto. Apreensiva, imaginou onde ele poderia estar, e por que demorava tanto.

Kiba olhou para o guarda de segurança postado perto do estacionamento interno da refinaria. Tratava-se de um homem idoso e careca, que parecia cansado e pronto para ir para casa.

— O sr. Sennin está aqui? — indagou.

— Pelo que sei, sim — respondeu o velho. — É estranho, porque o turno de Caldwell começa às onze horas, e o chefe não costuma voltar aqui tão tarde da noite.

Hinata ficou nervosa, imaginando qual seria o motivo de Sennin voltar ao local de trabalho.

— Você tem certeza de que Sennin não está metido nessa confusão, Kiba? — perguntou, tensa. — Caldwell nunca disse...

— Não tenho certeza de nada, Hinata. Mas não consigo imaginar Sennin ameaçando mocinhas. Eu, particularmente, não gosto do homem, mas ele teve muitas chances de tentar me subornar, ou de ameaçar e me denunciar, e não fez nada disso. Se Sasuke tem certeza de que ele é inocente, isso me basta.

Hinata estremeceu. Era verão, mas o ar da noite estava frio. Apertou o suéter junto ao corpo. A escuridão da noite, as torres em espiral e os tanques de metal compunham um cenário sinistro. Apenas as luzes do carro em que estavam cortavam a noite infinita que separava a refinaria das casas mais próximas. Até a escola estava envolvida pelas trevas.

— Vamos acabar logo com isso — ela disse impaciente, quando o carro parou. — Se não me engano, o escritório fica nos fundos,

— Logo atrás da unidade de processamento de amoníaco — Kiba especificou, caminhando ao lado de Hinata sobre o cascalho.

— Foi onde a válvula explodiu, não foi? — ela comentou.

— Sim. Foi sorte haver tão pouca gente na área. Quando uma daquelas válvulas cede, qualquer um que estiver próximo o bastante para inalar o gás pode dizer adeus à vida.

Eram palavras sombrias para se dizer enquanto ambos venciam o caminho em meio à escuridão. Ocorreu a Hinata que uma refinaria de petróleo deveria ser iluminada com maior intensidade. Imaginou, também, o que aconteceria se um súbito _black out_ ocorresse.

Essas preocupações ocupavam-lhe a mente enquanto acompanhava Kiba através de um atalho que cruzava a unidade de processamento de amoníaco. O barulho ali era tão terrível que ela não percebeu quando uma das válvulas explodiu.

Só cinco segundos depois, quando o cheiro de amoníaco puro invadiu-lhe as narinas, Hinata se deu conta do que acontecera. Em pânico, ouviu um sino tocando e homens gritando mensagens de alerta. Viu Kiba cobrir o rosto e o imitou.

Sentiu alívio e esperança ao ver um homem correr em direção à área da válvula principal. Ao contrário dela e de Kiba, totalmente desprotegidos, o trabalhador usava um traje especial e uma máscara de oxigênio, o que significava, sem dúvida, que dispunha de recursos e treinamento para salvá-los. Então, pensou como o homem podia já estar com o traje apropriado, se o alarme acabara de soar.

Sasuke chegou à refinaria poucos segundos antes de a válvula explodir e descobriu que Caldwell não se encontrava lá. Logo em seguida, o pessoal de Red Rock pareceu enlouquecer e o guarda começou a falar com alguém através do rádio portátil:

— Sim! Atenção à ambulância! Estarei pronto.

A princípio, atordoado demais para pensar com clareza, quis fugir do terrível cheiro de amoníaco. O produto fazia-o tossir e seus olhos arderem; e o sino tocando sem parar só o deixava mais desesperado. Mas uma necessidade o cegava: encontrar Hinata e levá-la para casa, sã e salva.

— Um homem e uma mulher vieram aqui agora há pouco? — perguntou ao guarda. — Kiba Inuzuka e...

— Sim, mas...

— Pois, então, avise a todos! Seu pessoal não vai procurar por civis!

De repente, Sasuke lembrou que o acidente ocorrera numa hora bastante apropriada. Uma nova explosão em Red Rock, semelhante à anterior, daria a todos a certeza de que havia algum problema grave lá... Um problema que iria parar à porta de Jiraya Sennin, quando as válvulas velhas fossem descobertas. Mas estava certo de que Sennin era inocente.

— Não posso ficar aqui de braços cruzados! — disse para si mesmo. — Tenho de descobrir se...

— Retire seu carro daqui, senhor! — ordenou o guarda idoso. — Se quer ajudar, deixe o caminho livre para a ambulância! Seus amigos vão precisar de oxigênio!

Sasuke manobrou a perua e se afastou do portão, indo estacionar a uma distância segura. Depois, saiu correndo do carro e voltou ao portão para ver o que estava acontecendo. O gás do amoníaco fazia seus olhos arderem tanto que ele mal conseguia enxergar. Apesar disso, enquanto pensava se conseguiria pular a cerca de arame farpado, percebeu que alguém tivera a mesma idéia... só que esse alguém estava tentando sair da refinaria, não entrar nela.

Era impossível distinguir o rosto da pessoa, pois ela usava máscara de oxigênio, mas a forma gigantesca apresentou um andar familiar, ao descer correndo a colina. Nenhum trabalhador responsável de Red Rock fugiria de um desastre, sabendo que seus companheiros podiam estar morrendo. Principalmente, estando seguro dentro daquele traje especial!

Sasuke não permitiu que Caldwell se evadisse. O homem tinha o dobro de seu tamanho e era violento quando lutava, mas Sasuke sabia que conseguiria vencê-lo se tirasse vantagem do traje incômodo que ele usava. Tudo que tinha a fazer era agarrá-lo.

A raiva que sentia naquele momento faria o resto. Afinal, Caldwell estava lutando apenas por dinheiro e para escapar da prisão; ele lutava por Hinata, por seus filhos e pela população que prometera proteger. Não tinha a mínima importância o fato de acabar colocando em risco a própria vida.

Hinata recobrou a consciência lentamente. Lágrimas lhe escorriam pelo rosto, os olhos ardiam, e ela tossia toda vez que tentava respirar. Uma máscara de oxigênio cobria-lhe o nariz e a boca. Conseguia distinguir muitos sons, porém não conseguia ver quase nada. Mas sabia de quem era a mão que tocava sua testa, e isso lhe dava forças para afugentar o medo.

Hinata alternou estados de consciência e semiconsciência durante várias horas. Quando, finalmente, conseguiu firmar a visão, percebeu que a máscara de oxigênio fora retirada. E o primeiro rosto que viu foi o de Sasuke.

Pelo menos, parecia com Sasuke. Da última vez que o vira, ele estava limpo e bem-cuidado; agora estava coberto de sujeira. Tinha um olho roxo, um corte no lábio inferior e uma fúria imensa no olhar.

— Sasuke...? — ela murmurou, meio tonta, agarrando-lhe a mão.

Em resposta, ele a tomou nos braços e enterrou o rosto em seus cabelos.

— Oh, Hinata... — sussurrou. — Eu devia ter matado aquele canalha quando tive a chance.

Hinata se esforçou para manter a respiração regular ao sentir Sasuke beijar-lhe as duas mãos. Percebeu, então, que estava num quarto de hospital, mas não se lembrava de como chegara lá.

— Você vai ficar boa, querida — Sasuke garantiu. — Eles a socorreram a tempo. — Em seguida, respondeu à pergunta que ela ainda nem formulara: — Kiba vai ficar bom também. Eu telefonei para a filha dele e contei o que aconteceu. Ela me disse que o ama muito. Temari irá recebê-la no aeroporto.

Hinata assentiu e respirou fundo, apoiando-se em Sasuke. Queria fazer tantas outras perguntas, mas sentia-se fraca demais para falar. Felizmente, ele era quase capaz de ler sua mente.

— O médico disse que você vai ter de ficar aqui por um ou dois dias, só para termos certeza de que está tudo bem. Por isso, vou levar Himawari para minha casa. Minha mãe vai ficar lá com as crianças para que eu possa vir visitar você. — Dando um de seus sorrisos embaraçados, prometeu: — Vou comprar um Urso Sasuke para você ter companhia, quando eu não estiver aqui.

Profundamente comovida, Hinata acariciou de leve o rosto de Sasuke. Ele cobriu-lhe os dedos com a mão e prosseguiu:

— Você não precisa se preocupar com nada. Descanse apenas. — Em tom gentil, forneceu rapidamente as informações que ela precisava ter, sem entrar em detalhes: — Caldwell está sob custódia e Sennin vai manter a refinaria fechada até que o equipamento velho seja substituído. Tudo vai voltar ao normal em Red Rock — garantiu, completando: — E tudo vai voltar ao normal em casa também.

Dominada pela fadiga, pelo terror que sofrerá pouco antes e confortada pela enorme ternura de Sasuke, Hinata fechou os olhos. Ela o amava tanto que tudo o que queria era sair dali imediatamente, para que pudessem começar sua nova vida juntos.

Sasuke afagou-lhe os cabelos e depois beijou-a no rosto. Ela se agarrou a ele.

— Eu sei, Hinata... — ele sussurrou. — Você quer ir para casa e contar aos meninos que vamos nos casar; quer dar entrada na papelada para a compra da casa da alameda dos Morros Crescentes etc. Mas eu ficarei aqui o máximo de tempo que puder, e você vai voltar para casa daqui a um ou dois dias. Então, nós nunca mais iremos nos separar. — Ele a beijou nos lábios, com delicadeza, e depois sorriu, dizendo: — Sei que nada disso é justo, Hinata, mas você sabe o que sempre digo: "A vida não é justa, mas..."

Apesar de estar confusa, Hinata sentiu o amor que tinha por Sasuke superar o terror da noite anterior e enchê-la de expectativa pelo futuro feliz que os aguardava. Passou os dedos pelo bigode dele e afagou-lhe os cabelos, antes de sussurrar:

— Desde que eu esteja com você, meu querido, a vida poderá não ser justa, mas... — sorriu e completou — ...vai ser maravilhosa!

Ao estreitar Hinata com força nos braços, Sasuke sabia que ela estava certa.

 **Fim! Fofinho, né? Também achei, meio OC, mas fazer o que, não dava pra encaixar nenhum personagem (Só o Naruto ou o Kiba, kkk, nenhum deles está a altura da Hina linda!)**

 **Obrigada por acompanharem, espero que tenham gostado!**


End file.
